Time Zero
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Ano de 2014, a humanidade foi assolada por um vírus criado em laboratório que destruiu a sociedade humana e impossibilitou a propagação da espécie. Jate/Sana.
1. Sobrevivendo

Disclaimer: Lost e seus personagens pertencem à JJ Abrams e à ABC, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Ficção científica/ Suspense.

Censura: T ( M para violência e situações sexuais).

Sinopse: Ano de 20014, a humanidade foi assolada por um vírus criado em laboratório que destruiu a sociedade humana e impossibilitou a propagação da espécie. O Dr. Jack Shephard é um dos poucos sobreviventes que ainda vivem nas cidades norte-americanas tentando desesperadamente descobrir a cura para o vírus e salvar o pouco que restou antes que o tempo dos humanos na Terra se esgote. JATE/ SANA.

Nota: Esta fanfiction é baseada na obra homônima do escritor Richard Mattheson e no filme "Eu sou a Lenda".

**Time Zero**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sobrevivendo**

_- Jack, não podemos ir sem você, por favor, vem com a gente!- gritou Sarah, aos prantos agarrada à filha de dois anos, implorando para que seu marido, o médico e cientista Dr. Jack Shephard mudasse de idéia e entrasse junto com ela no jatinho particular do presidente dos Estados Unidos que levaria os chefes de Estado e alguns familiares de pessoas importantes para um local a salvo da epidemia viral que assolava o mundo há quase três semanas._

_- Não Sarah, eu tenho que ficar.- replicou ele. Você deve ir, baby, nos veremos logo.- ele beijou o cabelinho castanho de sua pequena filha e deu um longo beijo em Sarah, despedindo-se. – Nos veremos em breve, eu prometo. O Vincent vai cuidar de mim.- ele tentou descontrair, falando do cachorro da família._

_Sarah assentiu e entrou no avião ainda chorando, sentindo que não veria seu marido nunca mais._

_- Jack!- gritou._

_Ele acenou para ela e a porta do avião se fechou._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nova York**

Jack acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça, todas as manhãs eram assim, mas pelo menos estava vivo. Tateou com cuidado no escuro procurando o relógio de pulso. Sete e meia da manhã, muito cedo ainda.

Sentou-se na cama esfregando as têmporas. Vincent que estava deitado aos pés dele, latiu e Jack levou o dedo indicador à boca pedindo silêncio para o cachorro. Em seguida olhou para o corpinho pequeno e roliço que dormia em total abandono ao seu lado. Sorriu e ligou a luminária do quarto. Brandy esfregou os olhinhos, mas não os abriu, mudando de posição na cama.

Jack acariciou-lhe os cabelos castanhos e levantou-se da cama finalmente, chamando Vincent com um estalar dos dedos para a cozinha. O cão o seguiu obediente. No caminho para a cozinha, Jack foi abrindo todas as janelas para deixar o sol entrar e a casa foi ganhando um aspecto mais agradável. Apesar de ser tão cedo, o sol já estava a pino. Ele serviu em uma vasilha ração e carne enlatada para o cachorro.

Preparou para si mesmo um café bem forte e ligou a televisão junto com o dvd. Na tela apareceram cenas antigas do telejornal da manhã. Assistir aquele programa, mesmo sendo sobre notícias que ocorreram há muito tempo ajudava Jack a manter a normalidade em seu lar.

Alguns minutos depois, Brandy entrou saltitante na cozinha, de pijamas, segurando Daphne, sua Barbie preferida.

- Papai, estou com fome!

- Bom dia pra você também, mocinha!- respondeu Jack, pondo a caneca de café de lado.

A menina pulou no colo dele.

- Eu quero panquecas, bacon, ovos e cheeseburger.

- Tudo isso cabe aqui dentro?- perguntou Jack acariciando a barriga da filha.

- Aham!- respondeu ela.

- Certo, então o papai vai preparar para você.

Ele a levantou delicadamente de seu colo e pôs-se a procurar uma frigideira no armário.

- Papai?

- Sim, querida.

- Pode me levar ao parquinho hoje? Faz tempo que você não me leva lá.

- Não faz tanto tempo assim.- respondeu Jack encontrando a frigideira.

- È que não gosto de ficar aqui sozinha.- insistiu a criança com voz de tolice.

- Querida, você sabe que o papai precisa sair algumas vezes para trazer comida para nós, pro Vincent. Mas não é seguro você vir com o papai, é melhor que fique aqui comportadinha até eu voltar.

A menina choramingou:

- Mas eu queria brincar no balanço, por favor, papai!

- Eu vou pensar.- ele respondeu pegando ovos em pó na geladeira. Mas sabia que não era uma boa idéia levar Brandy ao centro com ele, mesmo à luz do dia.

- Papai...- a menina choramingou um pouco mais e Jack não agüentou ver aqueles olhinhos pidonhos. Com certeza sua menina precisava de um pouco de luz do sol e ele seria cuidadoso como sempre.

- Está bem, eu a levarei ao parquinho hoje, mas não iremos demorar.

Brandy sorriu feliz da vida e começou a pular na cozinha.

- Oba! Oba! Oba!

Jack sorriu, pelo menos sua filha conseguia viver naquele mundo terrível como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Preparou todo o café da manhã de Brandy e depois fez mais um risco no calendário apocalíptico que montara.

- Mais um dia, contagem regressiva para o fim...- murmurou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rodovia 105-Sul, 120 km de Nova York**

- _And I Will always love you!...- _cantarolava James Sawyer com o som do carro ligado no último volume. – Tá ouvindo isso, Louis querida, te amarei para sempre afinal somos só nós nessa porcaria de planeta.- disse ele batendo de leve no braço de plástico da manequim loira ao seu lado no banco do carro. – Pelo menos você é uma tremenda gata!- Sawyer sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a enorme placa na estrada.

"Nova York, 120 km."

- Eu sempre quis ir à Nova York, Louis. Acho que agora pintou a oportunidade.- ele parou o carro, desligou o som e desceu, olhando a rodovia totalmente deserta ao seu redor. E pensar que um dia aquela fora uma das rodovias mais movimentadas dos Estados Unidos. Olhou para o sol, alto no céu, e começou a pensar se venceria os 120 km sem problemas até chegar a um lugar seguro onde pudesse esperar o dia amanhecer novamente. – Será que a gente consegue, Louis?- indagou ao manequim. – È, você sempre acha que alguma coisa vai dar errado, ora, estou tentando ser prático aqui, se você pelo menos tivesse aprendido a dirigir, garota tagarela!

Entrou no carro e batendo de leve no ombro plástico do manequim, disse:

- Nova York, aí vamos nós!- ligou o som do carro de novo e pôs no início de "I Will always Love you". – Cante, Whitney!

Checou o tanque de gasolina do carro e viu que tinha o suficiente para cobrir os 120 km. Então, sem perder mais tempo, Sawyer ligou o carro e saiu estrada afora, cantando pneus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ilha de Manhathan**

Katherine Austen estava faminta. A refeição composta de três saquinhos de castanha que encontrara em uma loja de conveniência abandonada no dia anterior não tinham servido para nada, embora ela se lembrasse de que vira uma vez na televisão que comer uma castanha era o equivalente à uma refeição devido ao seu alto teor calórico.

Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, seu estômago não concordava, e roncava de forma assustadora naquele momento. Que saudade das refeições quentinhas que a mãe preparava no restaurante de sua família em Talahassee. Tudo era tão diferente naquela época, antes da epidemia. Kate não gostava nem de se lembrar do que acontecera com sua família e amigos. Há dois anos vagava pelas cidades desertas, apenas sobrevivendo sozinha dia após dia.

Uma vez, quando chegara a Nova Jersey, encontrou um sobrevivente. Um homem idoso que não tinha um braço, o perdera tentando fugir quando a epidemia chegou à sua cidade. Ficaram amigos e Kate muito contente de ter alguém com quem conversar. Porém um dia, sem nenhuma explicação o velho senhor amanheceu morto e Kate não teve outro remédio senão seguir seu caminho.

Já estivera em muitas cidades durantes aqueles dois anos, e tudo o que encontrava era destruição. Vagava durante o dia, em busca de alimentos e em busca de sobreviventes que pudessem se juntar à ela em sua vida de andarilha e durante a noite procurava se esconder em lugares onde as almas perdidas jamais pudessem encontrá-la e chorava quando escutava seus uivos medonhos na escuridão.

Caminhou por mais de meia hora atrás de algo decente para comer até que avistou um supermercado. Sorriu feliz, o lugar parecia em bom estado, talvez pudesse encontrar muitas coisas úteis lá dentro além de alimentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rodovia 105-Sul 80 km de Nova York**

Ana-Lucia Cortez arrumou os óculos escuros sobre o rosto e mirou seu próprio reflexo no espelho retrovisor da moto enquanto arrumava a pistola no coldre preso à perna direita e o punhal cuidadosamente afiado que ajeitou no cós da saia jeans curta e cobriu com a camiseta marrom. Também tinha uma faca que ela levava na bota, sempre preparada para o que viesse. Do jeito que o mundo estava era bom não facilitar.

As ruas desertas mascaravam o mal que se escondia nos cantos escuros, onde a luz não podia alcançar. Um mal terrível para o qual a humanidade não estava preparada e sucumbiu. Mas Ana não tinha medo da epidemia, tinha medo era da solidão. Dois anos desde que vira sua mãe, seu marido e seu bebê de poucos meses serem levados por aquela moléstia incurável e ela nunca mais encontrara ninguém na face da terra.

Vagava de cidade em cidade desde que fugira do México, indo parar nos Estados Unidos e a solidão a perseguia. Não existia mais nenhuma alma viva, ela sabia, ela sentia. Mas não morreria assassinada pelas mãos frias dos cadáveres ambulantes que dominavam à noite. Lutaria até o fim.

Sua próxima parada seria em Nova York, pretendia ir à Manhatan, havia uma possibilidade remota lá de haver um sobrevivente. Há cinco dias escutara no rádio que acoplara à moto uma transmissão de um homem chamado Jack Shephard, um cientista que dizia viver em Nova York, em Manhatan e oferecia abrigo, alimento e companhia. Ana-Lucia estava mesmo precisando disso, necessitava muito conversar com alguém, tocar outro ser humano, saber que não estava sozinha.

Foi com esse pensamento que deu partida em sua moto, ajustando os retrovisores. Precisava sair da estrada antes que escurecesse, porque quando isso acontecia a possibilidade de sobrevivência era mínima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O riso de Brandy enchia os ouvidos de Jack enquanto ele a balançava no parquinho. As pernas curtinhas da menina balançavam de um lado para o outro. Quando a menina finalmente se cansou, Jack a colocou sentada no capô do carro enquanto observava atentamente o porto de Manhatan, esperançoso de encontrar sobreviventes. Vicent corria aos pés dele e Brandy o chamava, alegre.

Jack ligou o rádio de longa distância do carro e mais uma vez lançou sua mensagem:

"_Aqui é Jack Shephard, sou um cientista, sobrevivente da epidemia, vivo em Manhatan com a minha filha pequena e o meu cachorro. Ofereço abrigo, alimento e companhia a quem quiser. Qualquer pessoa, de qualquer idade, homem ou mulher. Se você está perdido, vagando pelas cidades sem rumo venha me encontrar. Estou todos os dias no píer principal do porto de Manhatan em Nova York ao meio-dia."_

Depois de passar sua mensagem e esperar por quase duas horas, sem sinal de ninguém, Jack resolveu ir embora. Colocou Brandy e Vincent no carro.

- Papai, onde vamos agora?- indagou a pequena.

- Vamos até a locadora. Quer assistir ao Bob Esponja?

- Quero!- exclamou a menina, contente.

Jack dirigiu pelas ruas desertas, topando vez por outra com um animal selvagem correndo pelo asfalto como uma manada de cervos ou até mesmo de girafas, aos poucos a floresta invadia a cidade e o mundo voltava a ser selvagem novamente. Brandy se divertia ao ver os bichos, adorava quando seu pai a tirava de casa.

Ele parou o carro uma rua antes da locadora, no supermercado, lembrando-se de que o leite acabara. Por mais que houvesse a possibilidade de levar quase todo o estoque de leite do supermercado para casa, Jack gostava de fazer compras. Era mais uma coisa que o fazia acreditar que levava uma vida normal.

Desceu do carro com Brandy no colo e Vincent o seguiu, obediente. Entrou no supermercado e colocou a menina no chão. Brandy começou a brincar, dançando e rodando, dando voltas ao redor de si mesma quando viu uma porta bater levemente. Curiosa, a criança caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e espiou dentro.

Jack pegou nas prateleiras alguns pacotes de biscoito, leite e um barbeador também, estava ficando desleixado. Viu várias bonecas em outra prateleira e chamou pela filha:

- Brandy! Quer uma boneca?

Mas a menina sumira da vista dele, viu apenas Vincent. Seu coração acelerou de pânico.

- Brandy! Brandy!

Começou a correr pelo supermercado vazio e Vincent latiu, mostrando a porta aonde a menina tinha sumido, Jack olhou para aquela porta e exclamou:

- Oh Deus, não!- ele sabia que lá dentro deveria estar escuro, e também sabia o que a escuridão escondia. – Brandy!!1- gritou se aproximando da porta com cautela, iria adentrar aquele lugar e trazer de volta sua garotinha.

Continua...


	2. Esperança

**Capítulo 2**

**Esperança**

_Nova York era o próprio caos. Fogo e ruínas. Era a imagem medonha que costumava habitar os pesadelos mais aterradores de Jack quando criança e a avó costumava levá-lo à missa para ouvir o padre falar do dia do juízo final. A impressão que tinha era que esse dia finalmente chegara._

_Via pessoas desfiguradas caminhando pelas ruas, pálidas como mortos-vivos emitindo sons de desespero, suas almas gritavam por clemência, algo que acalmasse a ânsia que sentiam. Jack atravessava a cidade destruída com seu carro, não podia parar de dirigir mesmo sabendo que em meio àquele caos poderiam existir sobreviventes._

_Precisava chegar à sua casa ou seria tarde demais. Bateu com raiva no volante, por que Sarah resolveu voltar depois de ele ter lhe dito que não o fizesse, colocou sua vida e a de Brandy em risco, tamanha estupidez._

_Há cerca de meia hora tinha recebido uma mensagem angustiada de Juliet dizendo que estava deixando a cidade, e que ele deveria fazer o mesmo. Era o que pretendia, mas precisava buscar sua família antes. E aí sim deixaria o mar de fogo que se tornara Nova York._

_Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar à sua casa, desceu com muito cuidado, mantendo uma mão na arma carregada no bolso da calça jeans e olhos e ouvidos bem abertos. Caminhou até o hall de entrada e viu que as vidraças das janelas estavam quebradas. Ficou muito apreensivo, sabia que não deveria gritar, mas o medo por sua esposa e filha foi maior._

_- Sarah!- gritou, adentrando a casa. – Sarah!_

_Nenhuma resposta. Subiu as escadas para o andar de cima de dois em dois degraus até que ouviu barulho no quarto de Brandy. Devagar, ele caminhou até lá e parou à soleira da porta. Viu a filha sentada entre os seus brinquedos, Vincent estava na frente da criança e rosnava de modo ameaçador para alguém no quarto._

_O coração de Jack gelou quando viu para quem o cão rosnava._

_- Sarah...não..._

_Sua esposa tremia sentada na cama, os olhos vermelhos, escorrendo sangue. Eram os primeiros sintomas do vírus, como médico e cientista ele sabia. _

_- Você não, Sarah...- seu rosto estava tomado de lágrimas enquanto ele via a mulher engasgar com a própria saliva, os últimos traços de humanidade desaparecendo de seu rosto._

_- Mate-me...mate-me...Jack!_

_- Não!- Jack gritou._

_- Mate-me! Agora!- ela gritou com as últimas forças que lhe restavam. – Eu não quero ser uma dessas coisas! Não!_

_Jack chorava, convulsivamente diante da mulher._

_- Papai! Papai!- chamou a pequena Brandy querendo mostrar-lhe um brinquedo. Ela era só um bebê, não entendia o que estava acontecendo._

_Trêmulo, Jack se aproximou da filha e sorriu para ela. Brandy queria que ele desse corda em um brinquedo. Jack o fez e a menina riu, seu riso infantil contrastando com o terror do que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento._

_- Perdão, minha filha, perdão!- disse Jack e foi em direção à Sarah, carregou a esposa doente para fora do quarto e chorando desesperado alvejou um tiro certeiro nela, na cabeça, a única forma de conter o vírus._

_Voltou ao quarto de Brandy tremendo ainda mais, mas sabia que precisava ser forte, ou ele e sua filha também não sobreviveriam. Pegou a menina no colo e chamou o cachorro. O animal o seguiu obediente. _

_Ele desceu as escadas correndo e Brandy não parava de perguntar:_

_- Cadê a mamãe? Cadê a mamãe?_

_Jack não respondeu e a menina começou a chorar, mas ele nada podia fazer. Botou a filha e seu cachorro no carro e cantou pneus por Nova York em busca de um abrigo segura para se protegerem._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O que faria sem sua filha? Morreria de solidão se a perdesse, Brandy era tudo o que ele tinha. Aquele buraco escuro aonde a menina tinha sumido significava o buraco negro que seria a vida de Jack se não a encontrasse mais.

- Brandy! Brandy!- gritava com a voz rouca pelo choro. Vincent em seu encalço, latindo.

Quando adentrou o ambiente escuro, Jack ouviu passos e gemidos sinistros. Sentiu arrepios de medo na espinha, não tinha uma lanterna para se guiar. O suor frio escorria pela testa.

Tirou uma caixa de fósforo do bolso que havia pegado em uma das prateleiras do supermercado e acendeu, tentando ver alguma coisa lá dentro.

- Vincent!- chamou baixinho e o cão respondeu com um movimento próximo ao corpo dele. – Temos que achar Brandy!

Os gemidos aterradores ficaram mais próximos, os instintos de sobrevivência de Jack diziam para que corresse, mas ele não fugiria, não sem sua filhinha.

- Brandy...- sussurrou. – Cadê você? Vem aqui com o papai!

Ouviu um barulho de respiração acelerada no escuro, o fósforo tinha apagado. Ele acendeu outro, viu um vulto esguio em meio à duas criaturas famintas, o vulto parecia se mover como um gato e tinha algo nos braços, um pequeno corpo, sua filha, Brandy. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, distraí-los quem sabe os fizesse soltar sua filha sem maiores danos.

- Hey!- Jack gritou.

- Não faça isso!- disse uma voz feminina.

- Hey, vocês!- Jack gritou outra vez.

- Não!- gritou a voz de mulher, seguida de um grito agudo de dor e o som inconfundível do choro de sua filha.

Jack sacou sua arma e deu vários tiros dentro do quarto escuro, as balas ricochetearam e as criaturas ficaram confusas, debatendo-se. O corpo esguio, a mulher que falara com ele e que segurava sua filha o puxou pelo braço, para fora da sala escura. Vincent os seguiu para fora, latindo para as criaturas.

Quando saíram para a claridade do supermercado, Brandy gritava de medo, chorando, agarrada à mulher que sangrava. Ela entregou a criança para Jack e apressou-se em lacrar aquela porta, enquanto os gemidos medonhos ficavam para trás.

Jack abraçou a filha com força e rapidamente fez um exame visual para ver se ela tinha sido mordida, mas ela parecia bem. Uma vez que sua filha estava salva, voltou sua atenção para a mulher que a salvara.

Era uma linda mulher, de longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados e profundos olhos verdes que agora olhava para ele arfante, o braço esquerdo jorrando grande quantidade de sangue.

- Por favor, me ajude!- foi a última coisa que ela disse, antes de desmaiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não foi difícil vencer 120 km da estrada até Nova York antes do cair da noite, mas mesmo assim Sawyer estava exausto, passar uma noite inteira em seu carro não seria uma boa idéia. Nova York era uma cidade grande, portanto deveria ter o dobro de infectados que a última cidade em que ele estivera.

- Ah, Louis, já sinto falta daqueles zumbis espalhafatosos lá de Las Vegas.- ele comentou com seu manequim. – Ô povo que não sabe se vestir, viu só aqueles paetês, hein? Tô morrendo de fome gata, e você?

Ele estacionou em frente à um posto de gasolina com loja de conveniência semi-destruída ao lado. Talvez tivesse algo lá para comer. Pegou no porta-luvas do carro duas pistolas armadas e disse à manequim:

- Volto logo, meu amor. Já sei que o seu é com fritas.

Entrou na loja de conveniências, pegou alguns pacotes de biscoitos, pão integral, duas caixas de suco de laranja ainda na validade e para sua alegria, uma cerveja. Voltou ao carro, encheu o tanque e começou a pensar onde passaria a noite. Talvez em uma loja de conveniência maior do que aquela. Poderia dar um jeito de se trancar lá dentro até de manhã.

Iria para Manhatan, a ilha era menor e poderia lhe oferecer um pouco mais de segurança. Encheu o tanque de gasolina do carro e voltou para o banco do motorista. Olhou para Louis.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto por que você não é morena, Louis? Devia tingir o cabelo pra agradar o seu homem.- disse ele, sorrindo. – Ah meu Deus, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se eu encontrasse uma mulher nesse planeta arruinado pra brincar de Adão e Eva comigo. Uma morena assim, bem apetitosa, que usasse botas. Oh Louis, desculpe, eu falei isso alto? Tá bom, não se zangue, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Eu amo as loiras, não se preocupe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltava pouco para o anoitecer, e não daria tempo de atravessar a ponte até Manhatan para tentar encontrar o cientista, Ana-Lucia pensou. Mesmo que estivesse de moto seria muito visada. Conhecia a velocidade daquelas criaturas, e sabia que não podia com elas a menos que fosse dia, quando seus cérebros ficavam confuso, porque não gostavam da claridade, como os vampiros.

Precisava encontrar um lugar seguro para passar a noite e bem depressa. Montou em sua moto e saiu patrulhando as ruas de Nova York em busca de um abrigo quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

De frente para o palácio do governo, havia um homem pendurado pelo tornozelo, parecia desmaiado. Ana-Lucia checou o relógio, quase seis e meia da tarde e já estava ficando escuro, talvez fosse chover aquela noite, podia sentir a brisa fria.

Aproximou-se com a moto. Estaria aquele homem vivo? Seria possível que depois de dois anos encontrava o primeiro ser humano vivo? Seria ele o tal cientista? Parou a moto e desceu, estudando o ambiente. A posição daquele homem era muito suspeita, como se fosse uma isca.

Caminhou ao redor dele e viu que estava mesmo desacordado. Era um homem alto, loiro, de cabelos mais compridos que o usual, físico atlético que chamava a atenção. Um 

pouco de sangue escorria de sua testa. Estaria respirando? Ana desejava saber. Como fora parar ali, amarrado? Precisava tirá-lo dali.

À frente do palácio do governo tinham dois leões de pedra. Ana usou um deles para escalar e alcançar a corda que mantinha o homem preso. Cortou a corda e o corpo pesado se espatifou no chão. Ele soltou um gemido de dor e Ana-Lucia teve certeza de que ele respirava. Sorriu e desceu de cima do leão indo até ele.

- Você está bem?- indagou, agachando-se ao lado dele.

Sawyer abriu os olhos e viu a imagem de uma mulher desfocada olhando para ele, sua cabeça doía muito, não conseguia articular palavra. De repente, Ana-Lucia se deu conta de que a noite chegara e junto com ela, uivos e gemidos se ouviam por toda parte e barulho de muitos passos.

- Temos que sair daqui!- ela sussurrou, pensando no que fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pesados livros, pinças e material de escritório foi atirado ao chão para que Jack pudesse colocar o corpo em choque da mulher que encontrara no supermercado e que salvara a vida de sua filha.

A respiração dela estava difícil, e sua pele adquirindo uma coloração pálida. Ela tinha sido mordida e os sintomas se manifestavam rapidamente. Ele sabia que as chances de reverter o processo viral eram quase impossíveis, ele não tivera nenhum sucesso com as pessoas que tentara salvar em seu laboratório naqueles últimos dois anos. Mas não podia deixar a moça lá, simplesmente não podia.

Pegou cordas e amarrou-a à mesa. Sabia que quando os sintomas piorassem e ela perdesse a consciência, tentaria agredi-lo e ele a manteria imobilizada enquanto preparava uma vacina para o vírus que atacava seu sistema nervosa rapidamente.

Aquela mulher seria mais uma de suas cobaias, mas algo dizia a Jack, que dessa vez poderia conseguir reverter o processo por ser muito recente, jamais tinha tido uma vítima tão fresca assim.

A moça começou a se debater sobre a mesa, parecia estar sentindo muita dor. Jack acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Eu vou salvá-la, moça! Prometo que vou salvá-la!

Continua...


	3. O vírus Linus

**Capítulo 3**

**O vírus Linus**

**- **_Tá vendo aquilo ali, Louis?- indagou Sawyer ao seu manequim enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Nova York em busca de um lugar para se abrigar._

_Parou o carro em frente ao Palácio do governo e observou curioso, uma corda amarrada em uma das pilastras do prédio. Parecia ter sido colocada ali com alguma finalidade. Talvez por outro sobrevivente que estivesse procurando companhia e como não era seguro sair gritando pelas ruas, a pessoa pendurou a corda e esperou que algum curioso passasse. Uma idéia muito inteligente, Sawyer concluiu. As criaturas não entenderiam o que aquele código significava._

_Desceu do carro e disse ao manequim:_

_- Espere por mim Louis, eu volto logo!_

_Seu coração estava cheio de esperanças por encontrar outro sobrevivente como ele, e desejava fervorosamente que fosse uma mulher. Há quanto tempo não via uma? Ou melhor, há quanto tempo não tocava uma mulher de verdade?_

_Caminhou ao redor da corda e resolveu tocá-la. Deu um puxão preciso, esperando que algum tipo de sino tocasse e a mulher dos seus sonhos aparecesse diante dos seus olhos. Mas não foi o que aconteceu._

_Ao invés disso, uma outra corda surgiu do nada, por baixo, quando ele puxou a primeira e seu pé foi preso, pendurando-o no ar. O coração acelerou, em poucas horas anoiteceria e ele não tinha como escapar daquela situação._

_- Filho da P!- xingou. – Que diabo de armadilha é essa? Louis, me ajude! Louis!_

_Talvez em seu íntimo, o manequim quisesse ajudá-lo, mas na qualidade de ser inanimado, era óbvio que não o faria. Sawyer tentou se balançar de um lado para o outro, esperando que a corda se rompesse, mas durante esse processo acabou batendo a cabeça na pilastra de pedra, sangue começou a escorrer de sua testa, sua visão tornou-se turva e ele perdeu os sentidos._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O corpo do homem era pesado, mas Ana-Lucia conseguiu arrastá-lo para um carro que estava estacionado a alguns passos do prédio do governo. Ele respirava com dificuldade e parecia muito confuso, mas ela ignorou esses sintomas tendo como única preocupação em mente sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Tentou jogá-lo no banco do carona, na frente, mas estava ocupado por uma manequim loira.

- Mas o que é isso?- Ana-Lucia indagou-se, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Jogou o manequim para fora do carro e acomodou o homem no lugar da boneca, assumindo o volante do carro em seguida.

Ana-Lucia mal girou a chave na ignição e os gemidos medonhos das criaturas se tornaram mais próximos. Ela ignorou o pânico que sentiu ao ouvir tal som e deu partida no carro, saindo depressa dali. Voltaria depois para pegar sua moto, o importante naquele momento era sobreviver.

Deu uma volta completa pelo quarteirão com a nítida sensação de que estava sendo seguida até que seus temores se tornaram realidade quando avistou as pálidas criaturas caminhando em bando em direção ao carro como se nada temessem.

O pulso de Ana acelerou e suas mãos ficaram frias, mas decidida ela ligou os faróis do carro na luz alta e jogou sobre os monstros. As criaturas vampiras se contorceram diante dela, esfregando os olhos fotossensíveis.

- Morram!!- Ana-Lucia gritou passando com o carro por cima dos zumbis, derrubando-os ao chão como se fosse um macabro jogo de boliche. Mas assim como no jogo, os pinos, ou melhor os corpos se levantavam e logo estavam de volta para o próximo round, mas ela não parou para tentar uma próxima jogada.

Seguiu seu caminho forçando o carro à velocidade máxima. O barulho dos pneus arrastando no asfalto a ensurdecia. O homem ao seu lado não esboçava reação, estava completamente desmaiado.

Outro grupo de ágeis zumbis surgiu à frente do carro. Eram muitas criaturas, Ana-Lucia não sabia mais o que fazer para se livrar delas. Atropelava-as com o carro, mas os indigentes logo se levantavam mesmo com membros faltando e sangue escorrendo de enormes ferimentos nos corpos cadavéricos.

Mas ela não podia desistir agora, não depois de ter sobrevivido sozinha durante dois anos naquele planeta condenado pela contaminação. Tirou sua pistola do coldre da perna esquerda e colocou metade do corpo para fora do carro, atirando nas criaturas, mirando na cabeça para exterminá-las enquanto com a outra mão, continuava conduzindo o carro.

Porém, alguns monstros deram a volta no carro e quebraram os vidros do banco de trás. Ana voltou para dentro do carro e atirou nos zumbis que tentavam se infiltrar no veículo. Os corpos sem vida caíram ao chão e Ana-Lucia deu uma ré para se livrar do restante que ainda atacava o carro. Finalmente, conseguiu uma pequena vitória e aproveitou para encontrar um abrigo de emergência onde pudessem se esconder até que o dia amanhecesse.

Viu um pequeno galpão abandonado com uma porta de correr. Durante o dia aquele deveria ser um abrigo dos zumbis, mas à noite nenhuma criatura permanecia em sua alcova, por isso o lugar seria perfeito para abrigar ela e o desconhecido por uma noite.

Parou o carro diante do galpão e deu a volta para retirar o homem do outro lado.

- Anda, homem, me ajuda aqui!- ela pediu quando arrastou o corpo pesado dele para fora do carro, mas ele não se mexeu. Estaria morto?

Ana-Lucia checou-lhe o pulso. Estava fraco, mas batia. Isso já era alguma coisa. Preparou-se para arrastá-lo para dentro do galpão quando viu três monstros caminhando a passos trôpegos, porém rápidos na direção deles.

Baixou o homem no chão por alguns segundos e pegou duas pistolas atirando certeira nos zumbis.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh!!- gritou em fúria enquanto atirava até que os as criaturas estivessem imóveis no chão.

Voltou para pegar o homem e com dificuldade o levou para o galpão. Uma vez que estavam lá dentro, ela baixou a porta de correr e foi sentar-se a um canto, ao lado do homem. Olhou para ele se sentiu vontade de acariciar-lhe os cabelos, sentir a tez de outro ser humano.

Tocou o rosto dele e os fios de cabelos loiros com as pontas dos dedos até que uma crise incontrolável de choro a atingisse. Ana-Lucia chorou por mais de uma hora. Chorava de alívio por ainda estar viva, mesmo depois de tudo o que enfrentara, chorava por sua família morta e principalmente chorava por seu futuro incerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O avental branco , os óculos transparentes que serviam de proteção para os olhos em caso de contaminação e a infinidade de instrumentos cirúrgicos sobre a mesa faziam Jack sentir-se como o Dr. Frasnkstein, prestes a da vida à sua criatura.

Olhou para a bela moça imobilizada sobre a mesa, debatendo-se em sua agonia, a expressão do rosto mudando rapidamente e sangue escorrendo de seus olhos como lágrimas amargas. Os primeiros sintomas da doença, Jack anotou em um caderninho.

O que estava indo fazer era um procedimento totalmente inédito até aquele momento. Jamais uma pessoa contaminada pelo vírus tinha sido salva. O antídoto que preparava para ela fervia a 200 graus centígrados em um container de titânio conectado a uma bateria de 400 volts. Se não ficasse pronto em quinze minutos, as chances daquela mulher sobreviver seriam totalmente nulas. Mas Jack tinha esperanças. Checava o relógio-cronômetro de minuto a minuto e observava as reações da moça e os sintomas que iam aparecendo.

Jack queria que a Dra. Juliet Burke estivesse ali com ele, para auxiliá-lo em sua pesquisa. Ela era brilhante e eles formavam uma dupla imbatível. Fora ela quem descobrira primeiro o quanto o vírus Linus poderia ser letal. O Dr. Benjamin Linus criou o vírus com a intenção de curar a Aids. O vírus funcionaria como um guerreiro que atacaria o vírus da Aids, quebrando todas as suas defesas e fortalecendo os anti-corpos dos infectados para que também lutassem contra a doença.

No entanto, o efeito fora totalmente oposto. Benjamin testou o vírus em si mesmo, pois ele sofria de Aids. Mas ao invés de atacar o vírus que provocava sua doença, o vírus Linus como ficou conhecido depois atacou ainda mais as defesas imunológicas de Benjamin. Ele perdeu a coloração natural e saudável da pele que adquiriu um tom pálido, seus olhos ficaram fotossensíveis à luz e o cientista tornou-se agressivo.

O sofrimento dele durou cinco dias, até que sem chance de sobrevivência, a cúpula de cientistas da Dharma Initiative decidiu executar o cientista para conter o vírus e investigar melhor as causas da infecção. A execução foi feita, e embora cientistas como Jack e Juliet tivessem sido contra isso desde o princípio, tiveram que se calar em prol da ciência.

Juliet pesquisou o vírus a fundo e advertiu a cúpula de que as pesquisas não deveriam ser divulgadas senão o vírus mantido em laboratório para posterior pesquisa poderia cair em mãos erradas. Porém, um dos cientistas, Leslie Arznt, os traiu, roubando o vírus do laboratório. Daí para a epidemia foi um pulo. O vírus foi se fortalecendo a cada nova contaminação e a humanidade tornou-se um exército de mortos-vivos.

Jack saiu de seus devaneios quando viu que a mulher se esforçava para falar, embora sua garganta estivesse se fechando

- Me ajuda...me ajuda...- murmurou a mulher, olhando diretamente para Jack e suplicando que a ajudasse.

Ele foi até ela e disse:

- Falta pouco, muito pouco...

O tempo de preparo do antídoto finalmente se esgotou e Jack apressou-se em colocar o líquido de cor âmbar em uma seringa. Sabia que se seus cálculos estivessem errados, a moça morreria ali diante dos seus olhos e ele nada poderia fazer.

Colocou a seringa pronta sobre a mesinha de metal ao lado da mesa onde a moça estava amarrada. Pegou álcool, embebeu um chumaço de algodão no líquido e passou sobre o braço dela, esterilizando a pele. Em seguida, pegou a seringa, preparada com uma longa agulha e respirando fundo, inseriu a ponta fina na pele delicada do braço.

À medida que o líquido ia entrando em suas veias, a moça tremia e seus olhos borrados com sangue clamavam por misericórdia. Deveria estar sendo muito doloroso para ela, mas Jack não tinha escolha, tinha que tentar salvá-la.

O monitor que controlava seus batimentos cardíacos começou a emitir um som de alerta avisando que o coração da paciente poderia parar a qualquer momento. Mas Jack continuou a administrar-lhe o antídoto até que tudo estivesse acabado.

Quando ele terminou, o monitor avisou que o coração dela tinha parado. Jack gritou, desesperado:

- Droga ! Droga!

Rasgou a blusa dela, expondo-lhe o peito e correu a pegar o desfibrilador, ligando o aparelho em 300 joules.

- Vamos, volte pra mim! Não morra agora!- ele pediu, tinha tirado os óculos de proteção e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Mas ela não respondia. Depois de várias tentativas sem sucesso, Jack soltou o aparelho e sentou-se no chão, chorando de raiva por mais um fracasso, mais uma perda. No entanto, de repente, o som do monitor voltando a funcionar interrompeu seu momento de crise.

Com o coração batendo forte, ele levantou-se do chão e foi checar sua paciente novamente. O monitor afirmava que ela estava viva. Jack não podia acreditar.

- Ah, meu Deus!- exclamou, checando os sinais vitais dela. – Está viva!

A respiração era lenta, mas ela parecia bem. A cor voltara ao seu rosto e o sangue que escorria de seus olhos cessara. A pele em volta dos seios estava avermelhada devido ao uso do desfibrilador, mas ela sobreviveria. Jack faria de tudo para garantir isso. Estava feliz naquele momento como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Continua...


	4. O início de uma nova Era

**Capítulo 4**

**O início de uma nova Era**

"_Hoje é dia 4 de outubro de 2014. Dois anos após a tragédia que quase provocou o fim da espécie humana e finalmente enxergo uma luz no fim do túnel. Depois de vários meses fazendo testes e mais testes inconclusivos buscando encontrar um antídoto eficaz contra o vírus Linus sinto esperanças em minhas pesquisas. Uma mulher foi atacada e mordida pelas criaturas noite passada e eu arrisquei trazê-la para casa. Trouxe-a ao meu laboratório e testei o fator X, um de meus antivirais mais poderosos visando salvá-la antes que desenvolvesse por completo os sintomas da doença de Linus. Até agora pude observar que os sintomas iniciais foram interrompidos e o corpo da mulher possui uma aparência saudável. Porém, devo mantê-la em meu laboratório até que tenha certeza absoluta de que o vírus não irá se fortalecer e atacar o sistema imunológico dela. A pesquisa continua. Sinto o início de uma nova Era para a humanidade."_

Jack desligou o gravador e o pousou sobre a mesa de trabalho. Seu olhar estava radiante diante do que tinha conquistado ao conseguir interromper a manifestação dos sintomas da doença de Linus naquela mulher que salvara sua filha. Agora só restava saber se a recuperação dela seria completa. Esperava que a repentina contaminação pelo vírus que ela sofrera não tivesse lhe deixado seqüelas graves. Ele estudara o vírus por muito tempo e sabia exatamente o quão danoso o era para o ser humano a ponto de transformá-los em criaturas mortas-vivas que agiam somente por instinto, sem nenhum tipo de discernimento sobre o certo e o errado.

Sorriu aproximando-se novamente da mulher que permanecia imobilizada sobre a mesa, coberta até os ombros com um lençol branco. Jack tocou de leve os cachos castanho-avermelhados dos cabelos dela e sentiu o coração em júbilo. Nada melhor poderia ter acontecido a ele do que encontrar outro ser humano vivo depois de tanto tempo, especialmente sendo uma fêmea.

Aquele era um pensamento um tanto perturbador, mas seu corpo não podia deixar de lembrá-lo há quanto tempo não fazia sexo e Jack nunca fora um celibatário, embora essa fosse a fama dos cientistas. Antes de entrar de cabeça no mundo das pesquisas científicas, Jack Shephard fora um jovem impetuoso que gostava de noitadas e garotas bonitas, isso até conhecer Sarah, seu primeiro e único grande amor. Casaram-se após seis meses de namoro e foram infinitamente felizes antes da tragédia que atingira a humanidade.

Mas depois disso, Jack foi obrigado a sobreviver com sua filha numa nova York sitiada e destruída, não sobrou tempo para pensar em necessidades primitivas como o sexo. No entanto, ele jamais desistira de encontrar outros sobreviventes, por isso enviava uma mensagem todos os dias do porto, esperando que alguém viesse até ele. Qualquer pessoa seria bem vinda, mas em seu íntimo desejava que uma mulher viesse e eles pudessem ser uma família. Instinto humano, ele concluiu, afinal Deus criou a Eva para que o homem não ficasse sozinho e ele tinha uma bela Eva diante dele, pensou.

- Qual será seu nome?- ele indagou como se ela pudesse responder naquele momento. Os medicamentos que ele dera a ela eram muito fortes e a moça só acordaria depois de algumas horas.

Jack preparou uma seringa e colheu uma amostra de sangue para análise. Desejava saber se o vírus Linus tinha se esvaído do corpo dela ou se permanecia inativo. Achava pouco provável que tivesse conseguido expulsá-lo. Mas a chance de ter o vírus adormecido era grande e excelente para a pesquisa. Uma vez o vírus imobilizado, ele poderia investir pesado em seu projeto mais grandioso: fazer renascer a humanidade. Trazer crianças ao mundo. Crianças imunes ao vírus que repovoariam o planeta com uma raça evoluída e com genes fortes.

Mas para isso, precisava encontrar outros sobreviventes que pudessem colaborar com a causa. Jack sabia que há dois anos não nasciam crianças no planeta, a Terra até então era completamente estéril e vulnerável a propagação cada vez maior do vírus Linus. Porém, se seu antídoto conseguisse salvar a moça tudo seria diferente.

Ele terminou de colher o sangue e o colocou em seu armazenador de material humano para que ficasse sempre na mesma temperatura. Precisava subir e preparar o café da manhã de Brandy, ela já deveria estar acordada. Depois voltaria ao laboratório e seguiria com a pesquisa.

Dando uma última olhada para a mulher que respirava pausadamente, Jack deixou o laboratório com um novo ânimo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey, acorde! Acorde homem!- dizia Ana-Lucia ao homem que tinha salvado na noite anterior. O primeiro ser humano não contaminado que encontrava em dois anos. Ainda estavam no galpão onde tinham se refugiado durante o ataque das criaturas e ela derramava um pouco de água que encontrara no porta-malas do carro para tentar fazê-lo acordar.

Sawyer fez uma careta quando sentiu a água sobre seu rosto. Abriu os largos olhos azuis, a cabeça doía e girava, conseqüência da pancada que ele levara ao ficar dependurado em frente ao palácio do governo.

- Isso, bom!- Ana-Lucia disse, sorrindo ao vê-lo desperto.

Mas a reação de Sawyer à presença dela foi totalmente inesperada. Assustado, ele se afastou dela, arrastando-se pelo galpão e encolhendo o próprio corpo.

- Ei, está tudo bem, cara!- disse ela, suavemente tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – Não fomos comidos pelos zumbis ainda.

A visão de Sawyer ainda estava meio turva, mas ele tentou focalizar os olhos na imagem daquela mulher que lhe falava de forma tão doce, com sua voz de timbre rouco, um tanto incomum.

- Onde eu... – ele começou a dizer, mas Ana o cortou.

- Você não se lembra? Eu encontrei você dependurado em frente ao palácio do governo, desmaiado. Te soltei e fomos perseguidos pelas criaturas até que chegamos aqui.

- Você é mesmo de verdade?- ele indagou, esfregando os olhos, a vista começava a desembaçar e ele pôde ver uma mulher diante dele. Não era muito alta, mas tinha um porte que intimidava. Os cabelos negros como a noite, os olhos um pouco mais claros fazendo um interessante contraste. A boca era bem feita, carnuda e vermelha. O corpo curvilíneo de tirar o fôlego naquele top creme e a mini saia jeans.

- È claro que sou de verdade.- ela respondeu ultrajada. – Você por acaso é algum tipo de doente mental?

- Meu Deus!- Sawyer exclamou, erguendo-se do chão e se aproximando dela.

Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás instintivamente e o observou. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, jeitão de cowboy, corpo musculoso, cabelos loiros um pouco acima dos ombros e olhos azuis profundos.

- Por que está me olhando assim?- ela indagou como se não o estivesse observando com a mesma minuciosidade.

- Moça, você sabe há quanto tempo eu não vejo uma mulher de verdade?- Sawyer perguntou, ainda medindo-a dos pés á cabeça, concentrando seu olhar nas coxas grossas dela, e nos tornozelos calçados em botas de cano alto, pretas. – Muito tempo!

- Eu também não vejo um homem há muito.- Ana-Lucia disse, mas não no mesmo sentido que Sawyer falava, ela se referia ao fato de não encontrar outro ser humano não contaminado há dois anos.

- Finalmente Deus atendeu as minhas preces... – agora ele estava muito perto dela, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, duas pequenas covinhas se formando nos cantos da boca. – Pensei que eu não ia mais ver mulher até o dia da minha morte!

- Que poderia ter sido ontem se eu não tivesse te salvado.- Ana-Lucia acrescentou, tentando ignorar o fato de que seus corpos quase se tocavam de tão perto que ele estava.

- Mas você me salvou.- disse Sawyer. – E eu tenho que te agradecer.

Ana-Lucia pôde sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto e a sensação que isso provocava lhe pareceu irreal, tão irreal quanto o mundo solitário onde aprendera a viver. A letargia em que essa conclusão lhe deixara a impediu de se mexer quando Sawyer beijou sua boca com uma paixão até então esquecida.

Ela sentiu a boca macia tomando a sua, a língua masculina deslizando em movimentos sensuais para dentro de sua boca e de repente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Empurrou Sawyer com força para longe dela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, cowboy?

- O que acha que eu estou fazendo?- ele retrucou, fazendo menção de beijá-la de novo. A abstinência sexual a que fora submetido contra sua vontade durante tanto tempo deixara sua libido incontrolável e o impedia de raciocinar.

Por um momento Ana-Lucia pensou se o isolamento ocasionado pela tragédia não deixara aquele homem louco e se afastando o máximo que pôde dele dentro do espaço limitado onde estavam confinados, disse:

- Por acaso você é Jack Shephard, o cientista?

- Cientista?

- O que enviou a mensagem pelo rádio? Foi por isso que vim a Nova York.

- Olha amor, eu posso estar ficando louco pelo tempo que vago sozinho nesse planeta, mas que eu saiba nunca fui cientista. Eu sou caminhoneiro, pelo menos costumava ser.

- Caminhoneiro? – repetiu Ana-Lucia. – Ok, então seu comportamento ridículo é perfeitamente justificável.

- Comportamento ridículo? Só por que eu beijei uma garota bonita que caiu do céu usando botas de stripper?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente. Dois anos sem ver ninguém e a primeira pessoa que encontra é um maldito caminhoneiro mulherengo metido à besta a fim de traçá-la? Não, ela realmente não precisava disso.

- Preciso ir a Manhathan.- disse ela enquanto Sawyer a observava com os braços cruzados. No fundo ainda estava perguntando a si mesmo se aquela garota era real ou se tinha enlouquecido e uma de suas fantasias tinha se tornado realidade. Mas o gosto de canela que provara nos lábios dela certamente era muito real. – Quando salvei você deixei minha moto em frente ao palácio do governo, preciso voltar lá para buscá-la.

- Ok, motoqueira.- ele disse, ainda fitando-a com olhares maliciosos. – Onde é que está o meu carro?

Ana-Lucia abriu a porta de correr e Sawyer arregalou os olhos azuis ao ver seu carro em estado de miséria com a lataria amassada e os vidros quebrados.

- O que foi que você fez com o meu carro?

- Nada.- ela respondeu. – Foram as criaturas que fizeram quando estávamos fugindo.

- E usou o meu carro como arma para se livrar delas?- ele falava com a voz magoada, passando suas mãos pelo capô do carro carinhosamente, como se ele fosse um ser vivo.

- O que mais você queria que eu fizesse? Mais um pouco e eu ficaria sem munição.

Sawyer checou dentro do carro.

- Onde está a Louis?

- Louis? Havia outra pessoa com você?- Ana perguntou com tom de preocupação na voz.

- Mas é claro que havia, uma garota loira, alta, usando um vestido azul...

- Sinto muito, não havia ninguém quando o encontrei.

- Impossível que não houvesse! Um manequim não sairia andando por aí!- disse ele. – Se bem que se os mortos podem caminhar, talvez um manequim ambulante não seja tão estranho assim.

- Manequim?- Ana lembrou-se. – Sim, tinha um manequim no seu carro. Eu o joguei para fora e coloquei você no banco do passageiro.

- Você fez o quê?- Sawyer indagou, zangado.

- Eu atirei o manequim para fora do carro.

- Não devia ter feito isso!- Sawyer apontou o dedo em riste para ela. – Louis Lane é muito sensível, agora é capaz dela não falar mais comigo por meses.

- Você é louco?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, cansada dessa conversa.

- Talvez nós dois sejamos, ô exterminadora do futuro!

- Olha, a gente pode voltar ao local onde eu te encontrei, eu pego a minha moto e você recupera o seu manequim, que tal? Depois cada um segue o seu caminho, sem ressentimentos.

- Entra aí!- disse Sawyer, abrindo a porta do carro para que Ana-Lucia entrasse. Pensou consigo que tinha se esquecido o quanto as mulheres poderiam ser irritantes. Louis Lane, por sua vez estava sempre quieta e solícita. Tinha que pegá-la de volta, ela com certeza era melhor companhia do que aquela mulher linda e irritante.

- Como é o seu nome?- ela perguntou quando ele deu partida no carro e o motor roncou, pegando no trampo.

- Sawyer.- ele respondeu.

- Eu sou Ana-Lucia.- disse ela.

- Prazer.- ele respondeu, seco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Papai! Papai!

Jack estava distraído com seus pensamentos acerca da mulher desconhecida em seu laboratório que Brandy teve que chamá-lo várias vezes durante o café da manhã.

- O que houve querida?- ele indagou, servindo-se de um pedaço generoso de bacon que acabou dividindo com Vincent que latia aos seus pés, pedindo um pouco de seu prato.

- Onde está aquela moça que você trouxe ontem? A que me salvou dos monstros no supermercado?

- Ela está no porão.- Jack respondeu.

- Por que ela está lá?

- Porque está doente.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem?- a menina perguntou com os olhinhos castanhos brilhando.

- Eu estou tratando dela e esperando que ela melhore.

- Nós podemos ficar com ela?- Brandy perguntou como se a mulher fosse um objeto. A menina tinha apenas dois anos quando a humanidade definhou e não se lembrava de ter visto nenhuma mulher na vida, por isso estava curiosa sobre a moça que Jack trouxera para casa.

- Querida, ela é uma pessoa. Não uma coisa. Se ela melhorar e quiser ficar conosco será muito bem vinda.

- Mas papai, eu preciso ter uma mãe, como na televisão e nas revistas. Eu gostei dela, o cabelo dela é bonito. Quero que ela seja a minha mãe.

- Brandy, filha... – Jack começou a dizer, mas não completou sua frase, apenas abraçou a menina e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Eu posso ir ao porão vê-la, papai?

- Não, princesa. O papai já disse que ela está doente e antes que você possa vê-la, preciso saber se é seguro.

- Mas um dia vai me deixar vê-la?- Brandy insistiu.

- Sim, querida, é claro.

Depois de juntar os pratos e lavar a pequena louça do café, Jack ligou a TV e colocou um DVD de desenho animado para a filha. Em seguida, preparou um prato com ovos e bacon, além de um copo generoso de suco. Era hora de voltar ao porão e tirar a prova dos noves, descobrir se seu experimento para salvar a vida daquela mulher tinha dado certo.

Decidiu que não iria ao píer àquela manhã esperar por sobreviventes, não enquanto não tivesse certeza de que a sobrevivente que tinha em casa estava bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Louis, querida, me desculpe por isso!- falou Sawyer ao descer do carro em frente ao palácio do governo.

O manequim estava no chão, no mesmo lugar onde Ana-Lucia o jogara. Ela franziu a testa ao vê-lo levantar a figura humana de plástico e acrílico do chão que usava uma peruca loira.

- Você é mesmo louco!- ela desceu do carro e foi buscar sua moto enquanto Sawyer colocava Louis Lane de volta em seu carro, mas dessa vez no banco de trás.

- Hey, Ana-Lucia, onde é que você vai?- ele indagou quando a viu subir em sua moto, tentando ignorar o fato de que a saia dela era tão curta que o simples movimento de subir na moto revelava por completo suas coxas bem torneadas.

- Eu te disse, vou pra Manhatan procurar o cientista. Ele disse que pode oferecer abrigo e comida a quem quiser.

- Que ótima notícia!- Sawyer exclamou. – Então acho que vou com você.

Ana- Lucia revirou os olhos.

- Òtimo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack desceu ao porão, ansioso, segurando a bandeja com o café da manhã da desconhecida. Porém, quando colocou seus pés na sala onde a tinha deixado observou com espanto que a mesa onde a amarrara estava vazia.

Seu coração bateu forte e o corpo inteiro entrou em estado de alerta. Ouviu passos atrás de si e o sangue congelou nas veias imaginando que seu experimento tinha dado errado e a bela mulher se transformara em uma morta-viva pronta a matá-lo.

Deixou cair a bandeja no chão com estrondo quando sentiu a fria lâmina de um bisturi em seu pescoço seguido de uma voz feminina determinada:

- Fique exatamente onde está!

Continua...


	5. Adão e Eva

**Capítulo 5**

**Adão e Eva**

- Se você fizer qualquer movimento, eu te mato!- disse a mulher com voz inquisidora, de um jeito tão decidido que Jack realmente acreditou que ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo. Quando a trouxe para sua casa disposto a criar o antídoto certo para salvá-la não pensou na possibilidade dela ser algum tipo de criminosa. O fato dela ter salvo a vida de sua filha falou mais alto.

- Por favor, fique calma!- ele pediu. – Está tudo bem!

- Quem é você?- ela indagou em voz baixa, quase sussurrante. Estava seminua como ele a deixara. Devia ter acordado desse jeito em cima de uma mesa de testes e ficara muito assustada. Por que ele não pensara nisso?

- Pode me soltar, por favor? Eu prometo que não lhe farei mal algum, moça.- disse Jack, agoniado com a sensação do metal frio do bisturi afiado contra sua garganta.

A mulher pareceu ponderar, até que finalmente o soltou. Jack levou a mão à garganta instintivamente quando ela o soltou. Ouviu os passos dela no laboratório escuro e disse, voltando-se na direção dela:

- Meu nome é Jack Shephard. Eu sou cientista! Moro nesta casa sozinho com minha filha pequena e o cachorro. Eu a trouxe pra cá porque você foi mordida quando salvou minha filha no supermercado. Obrigado por isso.

Jack viu o vulto dela no escuro, levando a mão à cabeça como se estivesse tentando lembrar do que ele narrara. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ela perguntou:

- Se fui mordida, então por que não sou um zumbi?

- Eu criei um antídoto e usei em você. Me perdoe por ter te usado como cobaia, mas foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de salvá-la. Você não faz idéia de como estou feliz nesse momento de ver que você está bem, que não se transformou em uma daquelas criaturas.

- Onde estão minhas roupas?- apesar das palavras dele, explicando o que acontecera, ela ainda parecia confusa e assustada.

- Eu as guardei em um armário, lá em cima. Eu não vi mais nenhuma bagagem com você no supermercado, por isso não trouxe.

- Quero minhas roupas!- ela exigiu.

- Eu posso trazê-las, é claro!- respondeu Jack. – Mas eu gostaria de examinar você antes de qualquer coisa, entenda que passou por um processo delicado, preciso saber se não haverá complicações, efeitos colaterais do antídoto que injetei em você.- Jack falava quase pausadamente, para que ela não se exaltasse e entendesse o que ele estava fazendo. – Por favor, confie em mim!

Ela não se moveu do lugar e Jack ligou a luz do laboratório. Finalmente pôde vê-la no claro, de pé, olhando para ele com olhos desconfiados, ainda segurando o bisturi nas mãos, mas agora tinha os braços em volta dos seios num gesto de proteção.

Jack sabia que havia marcas arroxeadas no peito dela por causa do desfibrilador e isso deve ter feito com que ela pensasse que foi agredida, mas ele trataria de explicar tudo aos poucos.

- Como é o seu nome?- ele perguntou, se aproximando bem devagar dela.

- Kate.- ela disse, insegura.

Jack pegou um lençol branco e o estendeu a ela para que se cobrisse. Ela devia estar muito incomodada em estar só de calcinha na frente dele. A garota largou o bisturi em uma mesinha de metal e pegou o lençol das mãos dele mantendo os braços em volta dos seios. Jack virou de costas para ela, para que Kate pudesse se enrolar no lençol, depois voltou a encará-la.

- Então, Kate? Como se sente?- ele perguntou como médico.

- Tonta, eu acho.- ela respondeu. – Um pouco de dor de estômago também...e muita sede...

- Você pode se sentar ali?- ele apontou um pequeno sofá branco ao lado da mesa onde ela tinha acordado. Kate foi até lá e Jack pegou seus instrumentos médicos.

- Mais algum sintoma além da tontura e da dor no estômago?- ele indagou, agachando-se na frente dela e pondo o estetoscópio nas orelhas para escutar o coração.

- Acho que sim...- respondeu ela, respirando um pouco rápido demais. – Me sinto diferente...

- Diferente como?- ele indagou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, enfiando a superfície fria de metal do estetoscópio por baixo do lençol que a cobria. O coração dela batia muito rápido.

- Como se tivesse eletricidade dentro de mim.- disse ela, fitando os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele.

- Eletricidade?- ele retrucou encarando-a de forma tão intensa quanto ela o encarava naquele momento.

Kate puxou uma respiração e seu rosto se aproximou do dele. Jack permanecei estático vendo a aproximação dela e nada fez para impedir, mas ficou muito surpreso quando os lábios dela tomaram os dele em um beijo ardente. Puxando uma respiração, Jack quase caiu para trás enquanto ela o beijava, massageando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Há muito tempo Jack não sentia os lábios quentes de uma mulher sob os seus e um desejo perigoso se apossou dele, mas o conteve antes que fizesse uma bobagem.

- Hey!- ele disse, afastando-a delicadamente.

O rosto de Kate ficou corado e ela recostou-se no sofá, dizendo:

- Me desculpe, por favor! Não sei o que deu em mim...foi um impulso que não pude conter! Me sinto diferente!- ela repetiu.

Jack ficou de pé e acalmou a si mesmo em pensamento. Não podia simplesmente se deixar levar por instintos primitivos e fazer amor com aquela bela mulher. Ainda não sabia como ela reagiria ao antídoto nos próximos dias, era um momento crucial.

- Está com fome?- ele indagou, mudando de assunto para conter os ânimos.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios ainda sentindo o gosto do beijo dele e assentiu:

- Muita fome. Muita sede. Também ouço os sons muito mais alto, minha própria respiração...tudo parece muito claro.

Jack precisava tomar nota daquilo, poderia ser um dos efeitos colaterais do antídoto.

- Eu vou buscar suas roupas e trazer algo para você comer, Kate.

- Vou ter de ficar trancada aqui?

- Por enquanto. E eu sinto muito por isso, mas preciso ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem antes de sair daqui.

- Acha que eu posso me transformar em um zumbi?

- Tudo é possível.- ele respondeu. – Mas sinceramente, prefiro que você continue humana, você é linda!- Jack acrescentou galante e recebeu um sorriso de Kate.

Sorrindo também, ele deixou o laboratório apressado para ir buscar as roupas e um café da manhã reforçado para Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As gaivotas sobrevoavam o píer em Manhatan procurando pequenos peixes desavisados que estivessem nadando próximo à superfície. Era meio dia e o sol estava a pino. Mas o único som que se podia ouvir era o cantar das aves, a lenta passagem da correnteza e o silvar do vento. Dois anos atrás, uma cena como essa em Nova York seria inimaginável. O tráfego de pessoas, barcos e veículos naquele horário no píer de Manhatan era muito intenso. Porém, tudo o que restara agora eram os sons da natureza nua e crua. Parecia que a humanidade estava voltando ao início dos tempos.

Sawyer tinha estacionado seu carro bem próximo da entrada do porto. Ana-Lucia desceu de imediato da moto quando ele desligou o motor do carro e começou a procurar atentamente pelo cientista. Mas o local estava totalmente vazio.

- Hey, Lulu!- chamou Sawyer quando ela se agachou à beira do píer quase caindo na água para olhar melhor. – Tome cuidado! Você pode cair na água e um tubarão pode te pegar! Não tem nenhum Einsten aqui não!

Ela ergueu-se e olhou para ele, levantando os óculos escuros e ajeitando-os sob os cabelos.

- Mas a transmissão partia desse ponto.

- Pode ser!- concordou ele. – Mas quanto tempo faz que você ouviu a tal transmissão?

- A última vez foi ontem, quando estava chegando à Nova York.

- Talvez o cara tenha sido comido por um desses zumbis.

Ana-Lucia caminhou até ele.

- Essas criaturas não comem pessoas, elas sugam o sangue como vampiros.

- Que seja!- retorquiu ele. – De qualquer maneira, no final você acaba morto.

- Vamos esperar! Talvez ele apareça logo!- disse ela.

- E se não aparecer?

- Ele vai aparecer.- ela falou com irritação.

- Não entendo porque quer encontrar esse tal cientista. Ele pode ser um velho gordo e babão que ficou sozinho depois que a família inteira se transformou em zumbis,agora ele fica fazendo anúncios no rádio pra ver se consegue uma mulher bonita pra acabar com a solidão dele, você me entende? Por que ao invés de ficar esperando por esse cara por que você não aproveita que me encontrou?

- Eu não!- Ana respondeu. – De repente seu manequim pode ficar com ciúmes.

- Hey, não debocha não, amor. Você não faz idéia de como a solidão pode ser difícil. A Louis tem me ajudado muito desde que toda essa confusão acabou.

- Sei!- disse ela, achando melhor não discutir com um desequilibrado mental.

- Você é casada?- ele perguntou depois de algum tempo de silêncio. – Quer dizer, foi casada?

- Sim.- ela respondeu.

- Eu estava em casa quando tudo aconteceu. Sozinho. Sou órfão, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha três anos. Fui criado por um tio. Então, eu estava em casa sozinho, era de madrugada e eu ouvi uns gritos estranhos na rua. Já tinha ouvido falar alguma coisa sobre o tal vírus que estava matando as pessoas, no rádio do meu caminhão. Mas não pensei nisso na hora em que saí de casa para ver o que estava acontecendo. Fui lá fora e vi o tio Nick vindo na minha direção. Eu disse, hey tio, o que está acontecendo? Ele não me respondeu porque ele não era mais ele, entende? Foi aí que eu percebi tudo. Botei o pé na estrada com o único pensamento de que não importava o que acontecesse, eu tinha de sobreviver. E quanto a você? Onde estava quando aconteceu?

- Em casa também.- ela respondeu e foi tudo o que disse a esse respeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Eles estão lá fora, Ana! Você deve se esconder no porão!_

_- Não Danny, eu não vou deixar você!- gritou Ana-Lucia, histérica, com seu bebê de poucos meses no colo._

_- Você tem que proteger nosso bebê! Se esconda no porão e quando tudo estiver mais seguro vá pra casa da sua mãe!_

_- Danny..._

_- Eu te amo...- ele disse e a beijou intensamente. – Amo vocês dois. Saiba disso Ana se eu não voltar._

_Mas quando ele deixou a casa, Ana-Lucia não foi para o porão. Ficou à janela vendo seu marido correr em meio ao caos tentando conseguir alguma ajuda para eles. No entanto, ele não foi muito longe porque três criaturas o pegaram._

_Ana-Lucia gritou e seu bebê começou a chorar._

_- Danny! Nãooo! Nãooo!_

_Os gritos dela chamaram a atenção das criaturas. Ana-Lucia não teve escolha a não ser correr para o porão com seu bebê. Mas ela não sabia que o porão já estava tomado e levou um grande susto quando chegou lá, principalmente porque uma das criaturas era alguém familiar._

_- Mamãe...- ela gemeu com o rosto coberto de lágrimas._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você tá legal?- Sawyer perguntou quando Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio por muito tempo.

- Sim.- ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

- Olha, Ana-Lucia, eu acho que esse cientista não vai aparecer não. Já estamos aqui no píer há mais de uma hora e ele não apareceu.

- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...- disse ela, com frustração evidente na voz.

- O que sugere que devemos fazer agora? Se quer saber o que eu penso, não quero mais me separar de você pra seguir sozinho. Eu não encontrava um ser humano vivo há dois anos e se eu me perder de você pode ser que eu não veja um nunca mais.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Quer mesmo minha companhia? E quanto a Louis? Será que ela não vai se importar?

- Tá bom! Pode continuar bancando a engraçadinha! Mas acho perda de tempo continuarmos no píer.

- Tudo bem, vou concordar com você, em parte. Podemos ir para outro lugar agora, mas voltamos amanhã ao píer para ver se encontramos o cientista. Se não o encontrarmos, nós vamos embora. Não é seguro ficar no mesmo lugar.

- Feito!- disse Sawyer estendendo a mão a ela.

Ana-Lucia apertou a mão dele. Quando eles soltaram as mãos, Sawyer falou, com ar malicioso:

- O que você acha de irmos procurar algo para comer e depois relaxar um pouco?

- Não gostei do tom da palavra relaxar.- Ana retrucou.

- Por que não?

- Não vou nem responder.- disse ela caminhando em direção à sua moto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate comia com apetite o sanduíche de ovos com bacon, acompanhado com um copo grande de vitamina de frutas. Jack estava gostando de ver a fome dela.

- Isso está muito bom...- dizia ela, de boca cheia. – A melhor coisa que eu já comi!

- Imagino que não tenha comido muito então.- disse ele. – Sou o pior cozinheiro do mundo.

Ela riu. Estava se sentindo bem melhor com aquela refeição e por estar vestida, apesar de no fundo ainda estar um pouco embaraçada com o beijo repentino que dera naquele desconhecido de sorriso fácil.

- De onde você estava vindo, Kate?

Ela mordeu mais um pedaço do sanduíche e respondeu:

- Eu sou de Talahassee, mas há dois anos venho vagando por todos os Estados Unidos. O lugar onde passei o maior tempo desde a epidemia foi em Nova Jersey. Encontrei um sobrevivente lá, mas ele morreu e eu continuei meu caminho, vindo parar aqui. E você? Sempre esteve aqui?

- È.- Jack respondeu. – Eu nasci aqui, construí minha família e fiquei aqui com a minha filha. Não consegui pensar em nenhum outro lugar onde quisesse ir. Além do mais, aqui é a zona zero, onde a epidemia começou, e como fiz parte do projeto desde o início resolvi continuar a pesquisa, tentar encontrar um antídoto para esse vírus.

- Você acha que conseguiu isso comigo?

- Não sei ainda, mas estou esperançoso. Ele se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e mostrou a ela um calendário na parede. Um dos muitos que tinha espalhado pela casa. – Já faz dois anos que a humanidade foi atingida pelo vírus, daqui mais um ano o vírus pode evoluir e se existirem outros sobreviventes além de nós, todos irão morrer. Este dia será o Time Zero e preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que esse dia chegue.

- Acha mesmo que somos os únicos sobreviventes?

Jack deu de ombros.

- È difícil saber. Todos os dias vou ao píer, deixo uma mensagem e tento encontrar outros sobreviventes. Faço isso há muito tempo e você é a primeira pessoa que eu encontro. Portanto, no momento só posso pensar que somos Adão e Eva, os únicos.

Kate terminou de tomar sua vitamina. Não deixava de ser uma perspectiva interessante, porque antes ela pensava ser a única, agora tinha encontrado esse cientista. Sim, ela gostaria de ser a Eva dele.

Continua...


	6. Você não é você!

**Capítulo 6**

**Você não é você!**

A noite caiu depressa e com ela os renovados temores que só seriam aplacados quando a luz do dia ressurgisse novamente e iluminasse as esperanças.

Ana-Lucia estava frustrada porque o cientista não apareceu no píer e esperava que ele aparecesse no dia seguinte, ou então, ela e seu novo companheiro de viagem teriam que seguir seu caminho sem rumo.

Depois que saíram do píer, eles conseguiram algo para comer em um supermercado e encontraram abrigo no pequeno apartamento onde deveria ter vivido o zelador de um edifício. Sawyer quis ir explorar os andares de cima, mas Ana o convenceu de que não era seguro e eles acabaram ficando na residência do zelador mesmo.

Era um lugar bem simples, três cômodos. Um quartinho, um banheiro e uma cozinha. Sawyer dormia naquele momento, em uma cama que ele descobrira dentro de um armário, o maior móvel da casa. Roncava tão alto que Ana-Lucia já estava ficando incomodada e por isso foi até a janela.

Ela tinha encontrado um maço de cigarros dentro de uma das gavetas da cozinha. Acendeu um e ficou observando o sol se pôr. Fumar tinha sido um hábito que adquirira depois da quase extinção da humanidade. Desde então, quando conseguia um cigarro, ela costumava se sentar perto de uma janela e observar o sol se pôr, perdida em pensamentos. Às vezes eles já ocupavam as ruas antes que a escuridão viesse por completo. Não eram como os zumbis dos filmes de terror ou dos videogames, eram espertos e pareciam ficar mais inteligentes a cada dia.

A armadilha que tinham feito para Sawyer no palácio do governo era a prova de que eles desejavam dizimar os últimos sobreviventes da raça humana. Se ao menos sua espécie ainda tivesse capacidade de procriação, Ana pensou. Ela se lembrava de que antes que terminasse completamente sozinha no mundo ouvira em algum lugar que o vírus Linus deixara a humanidade estéril, que não havia chances de cura para a infertilidade e que seria impossível repovoar o planeta com pessoas saudáveis, imunes ao vírus.

- Não devia, fumar. È um péssimo hábito, meu bem.- disse Sawyer, de repente, se espreguiçando na cama.

- Não estou nem aí!- Ana respondeu.

Sawyer deu um sorriso amargo.

- Bem, já que não está nem aí, pode me dar um trago?

Ela finalmente sorriu e estendeu o cigarro aceso a ele que deu uma longa inspirada antes de colocar o ar poluído para fora numa baforada. Ana acendeu outro cigarro para ela e Sawyer puxou um banquinho, sentando-se ao lado dela à janela.

- Já viu aquele filme onde um homem e uma mulher ficam tentando encaixar uma na outra as fumaças que saem de seus cigarros?

Ana assentiu e disse:

- Que jeito decadente de passar o tempo!

- Hum, se não quer brincar de fazer desenhos na fumaça comigo, me diga em que está pensando.

- Por que não brinca com a Louis?- Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou na direção da manequim, em pé, escorada ao balcão da cozinha. – Eu posso ceder um cigarro à ela também.

- Acho que ultimamente ando meio cansado da companhia da Louis, é uma um mulher que fala demais!- ele gracejou. – E então, no que está pensando?

Ela suspirou, dando-se por vencida.

- Estou pensando no quanto as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se novos seres humanos pudessem nascer com anticorpos fortes o bastante contra esse mal que nos aflige.

- Uau!- ele exclamou. – Jamais poderia imaginar que estivesse pensando nisso. – È, eu ouvi dizer que ninguém consegue mais fazer um bebê hoje em dia, mas a gente podia tentar né? Olha só, não temos nada a perder e se eu conseguir fazer um bebê vai ser lucro!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça e levantou-se de frente da janela, apagando o cigarro.

- Nem que você fosse o último homem da face da Terra.

Sawyer riu:

- Sinto te informar, morena, mas eu sou o último homem da face da Terra.

- Não.- ela discordou, tirando as botas e se preparando para tirar um cochilo. – Ainda há o cientista. Tenho certeza que amanhã ele nos encontrará no píer.

- Se você diz...- disse ele, dando de ombros.

Sawyer também levantou-se de frente da janela e a cobriu com uma grande e pesada peça de madeira. Era bom não facilitar com as criaturas da noite. Ana o ouviu caminhar de um lado a outro do pequeno apartamento. Estava de olhos fechados, mas completamente alerta, o canivete debaixo do travesseiro. Há dois anos que não dormia profundamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Dr. Shephard observou as nuvens pesadas de chuva que se formavam no céu logo após o crepúsculo. A noite já dominava o dia, mas mesmo assim ele sentiu vontade de ficar mais um pouco lá fora e sentir a brisa noturna sob o rosto antes que o espetáculo diário das criaturas disformes se iniciasse.

Observou a casa sob a luz cinzenta do gerador que seria apagado em poucos minutos. Ele não usava luz elétrica á noite, não era seguro. Vincent brincava aos seus pés e o acompanhou quando ele começou a fazer a ronda diária antes de trancar a casa inteira. Comprovou que as janelas não tinham nenhuma madeira solta. Às vezes, as criaturas atacavam sua casa, como se imaginassem que ele vivia ali. Os ataques mais violentos deixavam telhas soltas e tábuas arrancadas. Por isso, era necessário fazer reparos constantes. Jack odiava essas tarefas, nunca tivera que fazê-las até que se viesse na situação atual. Em outros tempos ele tinha um jardineiro que o auxiliava nos pequenos reparos que sua casa precisava.

Tinham um jardineiro porque Sarah adorava jardinagem. Seu grande amor eram as roseiras e Jack se lembrava de chegar do trabalho e vê-la podando com carinho suas roseiras, conversando com elas e alisando a enorme barriga, grávida de Brandy.

Vincent latiu para alertá-lo de que já era noite fechada e Jack acariciou a cabeça do animal, sorrindo.

- Já vamos entrar, garotão!

Ele retornou a casa com Vincent em seus calcanhares. Quando abriu a porta da rua, apareceu no espelho uma imagem de si mesmo. Tocou o próprio rosto e pareceu se dar conta do quanto tinha envelhecido naqueles últimos dois anos. Tinha 35 anos, mas achou que seu rosto marcado por olheiras de cansaço aparentavam pelo menos 40. Preocupado com a segurança de Brandy e devido às horas que passava encerrado em seu laboratório tentando encontrar uma cura para o vírus Linus, Jack envelhecia por dia pelo menos 48 horas a mais do que o normal.

Mas talvez o antídoto que tinha descoberto e sua linda cobaia que ainda se encontrava presa no laboratório pudessem mesmo lhe trazer novas perspectivas. No entanto, enquanto não tivesse certeza de que o antídoto realmente fizera efeito, Jack tinha que resistir à tentação do que aquela mulher representava em sua casa.

Fechou a porta da frente e começou a reforçá-la com as tábuas e pregos. Sentiu a boca amortecida, recordando o beijo que Kate lhe dera. Os lábios dela eram doces como seu nome. De súbito, a imagem do corpo quase nu dela lhe veio à mente. Os seios pequenos movendo-se de acordo com a respiração dela. Sentiu um calor insuportável e incontrolável nas vísceras. Aquela sensação era conhecida, e lhe enfurecia não poder dominá-la. O calor era cada vez mais forte, até que largou o martelo e apertou os próprios punhos, contando até cinco.

- Maldito celibato!- resmungou. Sentia-se doente e humilhado por não conseguir controlar os instintos mais primitivos. Por um momento, pensou em descer ao porão quando Brandy estivesse dormindo e tentar seduzir a moça, viver uma noite de paixão depois de tanto tempo.

Mas isso estava completamente fora de cogitação, ele gritou em sua mente e correu até a sala em busca de um livro qualquer para passar o tempo e esfriar os ânimos. Pegou um livro sobre desenvolvimento das membranas celulares e se sentou no sofá, folheando e lendo depressa até que resolveu chamar Brandy e ler alguma história infantil para ela, com certeza isso o acalmaria.

- Brandy!- chamou em tom autoritário. – Brandy!

Porém a menina não respondeu. Isso deixou-o preocupado e ele largou o livro em cima do sofá, subindo as escadas com Vincent em direção ao quarto de sua filha. Embora ela dormisse com ele todas as noites, ela ainda tinha um quarto onde podia fazer a bagunça que quisesse com seus brinquedos.

- Brandy!- ele chamou mais uma vez e ouviu a voz infantil de sua filha, indagando:

- Você quer mais um pouco de chá? Com uma ou duas colheres de açúcar?

- Duas está ótimo.- respondeu uma voz de mulher.

Jack sentiu todos os seus cinco sentidos em estado de alerta e entrou abruptamente no quarto de Brandy empunhando sua inseparável sig sauer para Kate que estava sentada em uma das cadeirinhas da mesa de chá de Brandy.

- Afaste-se de minha filha!- ele ordenou.

- Mas nós estamos tomando chá.- respondeu Kate, com naturalidade, como se ele não estivesse apontando uma arma para ela.

- Papai, o que está fazendo?- indagou a garotinha com as mãos na cintura. – Kate não é um dos monstros!

- Brandy, vá agora mesmo para a sala! Isso é uma ordem! Vá com o Vincent agora!

Mesmo irritada, Brandy obedeceu e seguiu o cachorro para o andar de baixo. Jack fechou a porta do quarto de Brandy e continuou apontando a arma para Kate.

- Como conseguiu sair?

- Você deixou a porta aberta.- ela respondeu. – Pare de apontar essa arma para mim, não sou uma ameaça!

- Isso eu ainda não sei.- ele respondeu. – Preciso fazer mais testes com você.

- Pode fazer os testes que quiser!- ela bradou. – Mas não quero mais ficar presa naquele laboratório como sua cobaia. Eu me sinto bem, Dr. Shephard, você me salvou!- ela o olhou sedutoramente. – Estava pensando em como iria agradecê-lo...

- Não preciso de agradecimento!- Jack respondeu de imediato. – Estou fazendo isso pela humanidade. Tentando resgatar o gene humano...

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha naquele lugar! Já estou sozinha na escuridão há muito tempo, doutor.

Ele abaixou a arma.

- Me desculpe, Kate, mas até que eu tenha certeza de que você não representa uma ameaça para mim e minha filha, irei mantê-la no laboratório.

Jack a conduziu de volta para lá e Kate fez o trajeto em silêncio. Quando ele estava trancando a porta do laboratório novamente, dessa vez muito bem trancada, disse a ela:

- Vou cuidar de Brandy, mas volto logo com seu jantar. Gosta de lasanha?

- Gosto muito.- Kate respondeu se sentando no pequeno sofá branco da sala de testes.

- Bom!- disse Jack e deu mais uma virada na chave.

Ele subiu até a sala e encontrou Brandy emburrada, sentada no sofá com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Brandy...querida...

- Eu odeio você!- a menina gritou. – A Kate disse que quer ser a minha mãe e eu quero muito ter uma mãe. Ela é tão bonita!

- Sim, ela é bonita.- Jack concordou. – Mas não sabemos se ela quem realmente diz ser, me entende, filha? Papai precisa saber se é seguro ela conviver conosco...

- Mas pai...- Brandy rebateu, porém um longo gemido seguido de uma risada disforme interrompeu a conversa dos dois e Brandy pulou no colo de Jack.

Eram eles. Estavam cada vez mais desconfiados da presença deles ali, e a inteligência deles parecia evoluir a cada dia. Os gemidos e risadas eram para provocá-lo e fazê-lo sair da casa. Mas Jack não os deixaria vencer.

- Eu estou querida, e nada vai acontecer.- ele sussurrou. – Vamos ficar bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O rádio do caminhão emitia um chiado alto, mas isso não acordou Sawyer. Ele estava exausto desde que fugira da casa de seu tio Nick. Desde então vagava o dia inteiro pelas cidades destruídas e dormia á noite dentro de seu caminhão._

_Entretanto, esta noite ele esquecera de desligar o rádio e o barulho de estática atraiu um grupo de jovens para seu esconderijo. Eram três mulheres e um homem. Eles invadiram o caminhão e começaram a vasculhar tudo em busca de carne. Não carne humana. O principal interesse deles nos humanos era sugar seu sangue para transformá-los em criaturas mortas-vivas como eles.Da onde surgia esse desejo era um mistério. Há bem pouco tempo aquele grupo de quatro pessoas eram fugitivos de Nova Orleans que foram transformados em monstros chupadores de sangue._

_Uma das mulheres encontrou Sawyer dormindo na cabine principal e lambeu os beiços se comunicando através de olhares com suas companheiras. Naquele tempo a linguagem entre eles ainda estava em fase de desenvolvimento._

_Sawyer não se apercebeu do que acontecia ao seu redor até sentir mãos quentes acariciando-lhe as coxas, uma língua macia acariciando seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos espantado quando sentiu seu membro ser tocado por uma mão feminina afoita._

_- Mas o que diabos...?- ele indagou e foi calado com um beijo._

_Remexeu-se apavorado tentando se libertar daquelas três mulheres que o enredavam. Mulheres de olhos vermelhos, pupilas dilatadas assustadoras. Embora o corpo delas aparentasse normalidade, Sawyer sabia que estavam infectadas pelo vírus Linus e qualquer contato com corporal com uma delas o condenaria para sempre. A simples troca de saliva já era suficiente e a mulher que o beijava o estava fazendo em sua boca._

_Tirando forças do fundo de seu ser Sawyer conseguiu empurrar as mulheres para longe dele, mas uma delas ainda conseguiu morder-lhe o pescoço. Um fio de sangue escorreu para sua camisa. Um homem alto e forte que as acompanhava tentou agarrá-lo com o intuito de matá-lo, Sawyer sabia só pelo olhar assassino dele. O homem estava zangado porque ele aborrecera suas meninas._

_Mas com um soco certeiro, Sawyer conseguiu livrar-se dele e correu para longe do caminhão, se escondendo nas florestas de pinheiro de Nova Jersey. Transpirava frio sem parar e lágrimas deslizavam por seus olhos. Tinha sido mordido, estava contaminado e era só questão de tempo até que se tornasse um deles. Porém, os dias foram passando e o ferimento em seu pescoço cicatrizou._

_Sawyer conseguiu um carro e rumou para Las Vegas._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ele quase gritou quando acordou na escuridão do quarto do zelador. Tinha dormido sentado e revivido em sonho a vez que escapou de se tornar um zumbi. Até hoje ainda não tinha entendido porque não se contaminara quando as mulheres zumbis o beijaram e morderam.

Lá fora os gemidos das criaturas e o barulho de passos podiam ser ouvidos com nitidez. Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia dormindo na cama, não sabia como ela conseguia com todo aquele barulho. Ele já não podia dormir desde sua experiência direta com os zumbis.

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhou até próximo da cama. Um pouco da luz forte da lua penetrava uma brecha bem pequena na única janela da casa e ele pôde ver o corpo relaxado dela na cama.

O lençol que ela usara para cobrir as coxas estava jogado de lado e ele podia ver a lingerie escura dela pelas pernas entreabertas. Sua boca ficou seca. Já estava sendo difícil resistir àquela mulher e ainda por cima ela o provocava daquele jeito?

A excitação assumiu o controle, o celibato era difícil de cumprir. Tudo parecia muito simples e óbvio para ele. Um macho e uma fêmea juntos, o que restava fazer? Sawyer sentou-se na cama e suas mãos passearam pelas belas coxas de Ana-Lucia. Ela se mexeu no sono, mas não acordou. Isso era bom, ele pensou. Talvez ela nem percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Mais ousado, as mãos subiram pelos quadris, tocaram a barriga perfeita e acariciaram os seios. Uma das mãos se enfiou na blusa e beliscou um dos mamilos dela, fazendo com que ela soltasse um pequeno gemido.

Desesperado por sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, Sawyer deitou-se sobre ela e dessa vez sua mão escorregou para o meio das coxas dela, acariciando-lhe o sexo. Ana ergueu os quadris e gemeu mais uma vez, dizendo:

- Oh, Danny!

Ele saiu de cima dela de imediato ao ouvir essas palavras sussurradas com tanta paixão. Sentiu-se culpado. Ela provavelmente estava sonhando com um amor de seu passado, achando que era ele quem a tocava. Afastou-se dela, mas notou que quando acariciou-lhe os seios, um dos peitos ficou fora da blusa e agora não dava mais tempo de ajeitá-la.

Por isso, preferiu se fazer de santo quando ela acordou de súbito e viu o estado de sua blusa, cobrindo-se de imediato e fechando as pernas, impedindo a visão interessante que ele estava tendo do corpo dela.

- Estava sonhando, Lulu?

- Eu...- ela começou a dizer, embaraçada, mas não terminou a frase. Sim, estava sonhando com Danny, sonhava que faziam amor apaixonado como nos velhos tempos. O sonho foi tão real que ela pôde sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, a tocando. Olhou para Sawyer e sentiu um calor no corpo inteiro, estava completamente excitada. Por alguns segundos pensou em dizer a ele que queria transar, mas logo mandou essa idéia pra longe e entrou no banheiro sem dizer mais nada.

Sawyer sorriu. Apesar de tudo notou que ele tinha conseguido despertar o desejo nela. Quem sabe na próxima oportunidade quando ela estivesse adormecida outra vez eles pudessem ir até o fim?

Dentro do banheiro, Ana-Lucia passou as mãos pelo rosto e mirou-se no espelho, sussurrando para sua própria imagem:

- Maldito celibato!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack acordou às cinco e meia da manhã. Tinha dormido uma noite mal dormida, povoada de sonhos eróticos com a mulher que era sua prisioneira no porão. Tentou se levantar, mas Brandy estava agarrada a ele como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. A menina passara a noite em pânico, os gemidos e barulhos das criaturas tinham sido mais altos nesta última noite. Isso preocupava Jack e muito.

Por fim, ele conseguiu se livrar do abraço de Brandy e levantar-se da cama. Desceu descalço usando apenas a calça do pijama e antes de ir à janela passou pelo mesmo espelho do dia anterior. Olhou para seu braço todo tatuado e pensou no quanto fora tolo na juventude para marcar-se daquela maneira.

Aproximou-se da janela e observou o dia que ainda amanhecia por uma fresta. As obscuras criaturas se erguiam como guardiões. Enquanto olhava, algumas começaram a se afastar e ele ainda pôde ouvir murmúrios de descontentamento. Talvez esperassem ter encontrado finalmente sua presa naquela noite.

Feliz por ter sobrevivido a mais um dia, Jack iniciou sua rotina. Preparou o café da manhã para Brandy e Kate. Alimentou Vincent e comeu seu próprio desjejum. Quando o sol finalmente dominou o céu ele saiu para ver os estragos em sua casa. Como sempre teria que consertar algumas telhas e tábuas.

Quando estava voltando para dentro da casa, viu dois cadáveres femininos amontoados próximo à casa vizinha. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Elas deviam ter sido mortas pelo seu próprio grupo, não havia nenhum tipo de união entre eles.

Jack arrastou os corpos e os cobriu com lonas. À luz do dias as mulheres não tinham nada de atrativo com suas peles pálidas, tão cinzentas quanto as de uma truta. E pensar que um dia ele desejou capturar uma para aplacar as necessidades sexuais de seu corpo.

Deixou os corpos encostados próximo à cerca do vizinho. Se livraria deles quando fosse ao centro, não sem antes recolher amostras sanguíneas para testes. Queria comparar mais uma vez o DNA das criaturas com o sangue que colhera de Kate.

Ele voltou para casa e acordou Brandy fazendo com que a menina comesse logo para que saíssem. Depois do episódio no supermercado ele não queria mais levá-la ao centro, mas deixá-la em casa com Kate também não era uma boa idéia.

Enquanto Brandy comia, Jack desceu ao porão com uma bandeja contendo café com leite, ovos, pão e bacon. Como no dia anterior, Kate comeu com muito apetite.

- Como passou a noite?- ele perguntou, examinando-a apenas com o olhar.

- Muito bem.- ela respondeu. – A única vantagem desse lugar é a acústica. Aqui dentro não posso ouvir os sons das criaturas.

- Eu vou sair com a Brandy agora. Preciso fazer algumas coisas, trazer mais mantimentos, mas estarei de volta depois do meio dia.- ele caminhou até a porta do porão e a destrancou. – Estou lhe dando um voto de confiança. Pode andar pela casa inteira, preparar seu almoço...

- Obrigada, Jack.- ela disse, com um lindo sorriso que esquentou o corpo de Jack inteiro.

Antes que mergulhasse nos lábios que provavam o café com tanto gosto, ele deixou o porão indo buscar Mandy na cozinha. Cuidaria de seus afazeres e depois iria ao píer, se Kate tinha conseguido chegar até Manhatan, talvez outras pessoas também conseguissem e ele precisava estar atento. Com a evolução da inteligência dos zumbis, quanto mais humanos se unissem contra eles, melhor.

Continua...


	7. Rotina

**Capítulo 7**

**Rotina**

Água. Gerador. Madeira. Mantimentos. Rotina. Jack mais uma vez repassou mentalmente suas tarefas do dia. Brandy saltitava ao seu redor brincando com Vincent, ansiosa para sair de casa. A menina já tinha esquecido que quase fora morta há dois dias pelas criaturas no supermercado. Jack sorriu diante da inocência infantil. Às vezes ele gostaria de ser tão inocente quanto sua filha para esquecer os horrores da vida que levavam há dois anos. Mas sabia que o medo e o conhecimento eram extremamente necessários à sobrevivência naquele planeta devastado.

- Pai, vamos logo! Vamos logo!- Brandy o apressou.

- Já estamos indo, querida.- respondeu ele, checando o nível de combustível do carro. Estavam com pouca gasolina.

Impaciente, Brandy entrou no carro e foi sentar-se em sua cadeirinha, apertando o cinto de segurança como seu pai havia ensinado. Jack finalmente entrou no carro, seguido por Vincent que já estava acostumado a ir no banco da frente.

- Pai, por que a Kate não vem com a gente?- Brandy perguntou.

- Já conversamos sobre isso.- Jack respondeu, colocando o motor em marcha.

A menina ficou quieta por alguns instantes e quando o carro ganhou a rua ensolarada, ela voltou a perguntar:

- Podemos procurar flores pra Kate? Eu acho que as mamães gostam de flores.

- Ela não é sua mãe!- ele respondeu com a atenção concentrada na estrada a sua frente. Tinha que estar sempre atento caso alguma das criaturas tivesse conseguido se adaptar à luz do sol. No bagageiro do carro ele levava armas, estacas, porretes, tudo o que pudesse usar contra seus inimigos, caso precisasse. Jack ainda se lembrava da última vez em que conversara com Juliet sobre isso: _"Você tem que mirar no coração, Jack, no coração, ou então não irá matá-las_!". Lembrar dela sempre o deixava triste imaginando se sua amiga cientista ainda estaria viva. Apesar do que diziam , ela não era de todo culpada do que acontecera. Juliet só estava apenas tentando construir um mundo melhor.

Além das armas, tinha colocado as duas mulheres mortas no porta-malas. Precisava levá-las ao campo de futebol onde costumava incinerar os mortos. Não queria levar Brandy com ele para executar essa tarefa, mas deixá-la em casa com Kate não era uma opção.

- Mas pai, eu gosto dela e não tenho nenhuma mãe. Por favor, me deixa ficar com ela!- Brandy insistiu, chorosa, esfregando os olhinhos castanhos.

Jack se apiedou da filha. Brandy merecia viver em um mundo normal e ele gostaria de poder proporcionar isso a ela. Por enquanto, só podia garantir-lhe a sobrevivência.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto.- Jack prometeu para deixar a filha feliz.

Brandy deu um lindo sorriso, enxugando as lágrimas e disse, sentindo-se incentivada:

- Então nós temos que encontrar flores para a Kate. Você acha que Kate gosta de rosas ou margaridas, papai?

- Eu acho que ela vai gostar do que você escolher.- disse ele, pedindo em seu íntimo para que quando voltassem para casa, Kate continuasse a mesma sem alterações em sua aparência ou comportamento. Jack não queria ver a filha sofrer.

Ele seguiu seu caminho e parou no posto de gasolina para abastecer. Desceu do carro e disse à Brandy:

- Papai vai abastecer o carro. Por favor, fique quietinha aí dentro, Brandy!

A menina assentiu, ainda falando das flores que tinham de levar para Kate. Jack entrou no silencioso posto de gasolina e procurou a mangueira para abastecer o tanque do carro. Revisou o óleo, a bateria, e os pneus. Tudo estava em ordem. Não podia correr o risco de ter qualquer dano no carro e não poder retornar antes do crepúsculo. Céus, não queria nem pensar nisso! Precisava manter Brandy em segurança.

Voltou para o carro e deixou o posto de gasolina, rodando pelas ruas mortas onde não se via ninguém. Jack queria tanto encontrar sobreviventes, pessoas como ele que vinham sobrevivendo sem ter nenhum tipo de contato com aquelas criaturas. Pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo a seguir em frente e construir um mundo novo para sua filha.

Jack seguiu pela avenida principal, rumo à ponte de Manhatan e dobrou em uma das ruas antes da subida, parando o carro em frente ao campo de futebol. Brandy remexeu-se inquieta em sua cadeirinha e perguntou:

- E agora, papai? Já posso descer?

- Ainda não querida, o papai precisa fazer mais uma coisa antes de irmos buscar os mantimentos.

- E as flores também né?

- Sim, e as flores. Portanto, eu preciso que você fique mais um pouco quietinha no carro com o Vincent, certo?

O cachorro latiu duas vezes como se concordasse com a função de proteger a garotinha.

- Está bem, papai.- a menina respondeu, revirando os olhos de tanta impaciência.

Jack apressou-se em tirar os corpos enrolados em lona do carro e arrastá-los para longe. Colocou sua máscara de gás para conter o cheiro pútrido que exalaria dos corpos queimados e derramou um pouco de gasolina que reservara em um garrafão sobre eles, riscando um fósforo em seguida.

Ele não gostava de ver os corpos queimarem, mas não havia nada a ser feito além disso. Jack retornou ao carro e mais uma vez seguiu seu caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu a janela do pequeno apartamento e deixou o sol entrar no ambiente. Em uma das mãos tinha um copo de uísque e na outra, um livro que tinha achado entre as coisas deixadas pelo antigo morador daquele apartamento.

- "A força do vampiro reside em que ninguém acredita nele."

Ana-Lucia despertou ao som da voz forte, a tempo de ouvir as palavras proferidas. Espreguiçando-se na cama estreita, ela disse com voz de pouco caso:

- Quem foi o idiota que disse isso?

- O Dr. Van Helsing.- respondeu ele. – Nunca leu Drácula de Bram Stoker?

- Li quando estava no High School.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Mas achei que o livro era cheio de superstições e convencionalismos.

- Bem, Lulu, pelo jeito você estava enganada e o Dr. Van Helsing estava certo. Nós não acreditamos nos vampiros e eles nos dominaram.

Ela levantou-se da cama.

- Pode ser que o Dr. Van Helsing estivesse certo sobre os vampiros, mas se não fosse por aquela tal cientista chamada Juliet Burke, o vírus Linus nunca teria se difundido entre os seres humanos e os vampiros continuariam nas páginas dos livros de Anne Rice e Bram Stoker. – ela voltou sua atenção para o copo de uísque que ele bebia. – Onde conseguiu isso?

Sawyer sorriu, marcando as covinhas fundas em seu rosto.

- Descobri que o nosso amigo que emprestou o apê escondia bebida da boa embaixo da mesa da cozinha. Uma tábua solta e lá estava essa preciosa garrafa de Muccteon, o uísque mais caro do mundo. Quer provar?

Ana pegou o corpo das mãos dele e deu um longo gole. Estava puro, seco e quente, mas ela não deu uma tossidela sequer.

- Hey, você é durona, garota!- disse ele, mas Ana ignorou o comentário.

Ela caminhou até a cozinha, que era grudada com a sala e o quarto sem portas e pegou uma das cadeiras do jogo de jantar, virando-a ao contrário e arrebentando com as mãos a perna de madeira. Sawyer arregalou os olhos ante a força dela.

- O que vai fazer com isso?

- Está lendo livros de vampiros, então, não te parece óbvio?- ela retrucou pegando uma das facas enferrujadas no faqueiro empoeirado sob a pia e começando a esfolar a ponta de madeira da perna da cadeira.

- Ok, Buffy, então você está fazendo uma estaca?

- Para o caso de ficarmos sem munição.- ela respondeu com naturalidade. – Ainda tenho cinco na agulha e mais dez no pente. Mas nunca se sabe. Aliás, precisamos encontrar uma loja de armas em Manhatan para reabastecermos.

- O que você era antes disso tudo começar? Uma guerrilheira?

- Na verdade, policial.

- Que bom!- ele exclamou. – Então acho que estou em vantagem por estar na sua companhia.

Ana terminou com a estaca e enfiou com força em um ponto vulnerável da mesa para testá-la.

- Parece que funciona...- disse, orgulhosa de si mesma. – È melhor irmos. Vamos procurar algo para comer e depois temos que encontrar a loja de armamentos. Ao meio-dia quero estar no píer.

- Para encontrar o tal cientista.- Sawyer completou. – E se ele não estiver lá...

- Se ele não estiver lá, precisamos estar longe de Manhatan antes do próximo crepúsculo.

Sawyer concordou e terminou seu uísque, pegando suas coisas e trazendo a garrafa consigo. Obviamente não esqueceu de colocar Louis no carro. Quando montou em sua moto, Ana se perguntou até quando ele arrastaria aquele manequim com eles como se fosse uma pessoa de verdade. Concentrada, ela pôs o capacete e deu partida no motor, Sawyer também deu partida no carro dele, mas o motor rangeu e não saiu do lugar.

- Ah, mas que droga!- ele xingou.

- O que houve?- Ana perguntou.

- O meu carro não está funcionando e é tudo culpa sua por ter atropelado os zumbis com ele! Agora o motor deve estar entupido com o sangue daquelas criaturas!

- Não seja estúpido, homem! Eu salvei a sua vida, mas ao invés disso eu podia ter roubado o seu carro e passado por cima de você, que tal?

Ela desligou o motor da moto e desmontou, resmungando. Sawyer continuou tentando dar partida e ela se aproximou do capô, abrindo-o.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Tentar descobrir qual é o problema, o que te parece?

Mas quando ela levantou a tampa do capô, uma fumaça preta tomou conta do ambiente.

- Ah não!- ela exclamou.

- O quê? O que foi? È ruim?

- È péssimo! Parece que a bateria do carro foi fundida!

- Fundida? Mas como?- ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu para ver ele mesmo.

Ana tinha razão, a bateria agora poderia se parecer com tudo, menos com uma bateria.

- Filho da P!- ele xingou alto, chutando os pneus do carro.

Ela ficou parada, pensando, até que disse:

- Eles estão ficando mais inteligentes.

- Eles quem?- Sawyer praticamente gritou as palavras de tão enfurecido que estava.

- Os vampiros.- ela respondeu. – Sabiam que estávamos nos escondendo aqui ontem à noite e sabotaram o seu carro. Se eu tivesse deixado minha moto aqui fora teríamos que seguir a pé!

- Ai caramba! Isso não está acontecendo!- Sawyer resmungou.

- È melhor irmos embora daqui e mantermos nossos planos.- disse ela, recolocando seu capacete. – Monta na moto!

- O quê?

- Monta na moto, homem, se não quiser ficar sozinho aqui esperando pelo anoitecer. Temos muito que fazer e precisamos estar no píer ao meio-dia. Já estou cansada de dizer isso!

- Mas e a...- ele começou a perguntar e Ana revirou os olhos.

- Não vai me dizer que prefere ficar aqui com o manequim a vir comigo? Olha cara, diz para ela que o relacionamento de vocês acabou e que cada um deve seguir seu caminho. Deseje boa sorte e vamos embora!

Sawyer baixou os olhos e se aproximou de Louis no carro. Seu olhar era pesaroso, Ana mal podia acreditar.

- Me desculpe, Louis. Mas chegou a hora de seguirmos nossos caminhos. Você precisa encontrar alguém da sua espécie, porque eu já encontrei alguém da minha!

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus!- Ana exclamou. – Não vai me pedir para amarrarmos ela na moto e deixá-la na loja de departamentos mais próxima, vai?

Sawyer beijou a própria mão e pousou alguns segundos sobre a testa de plástico e acrílico do manequim, dizendo:

- Adeus Louis, foi bom enquanto durou!

Quando ele montou na moto e Ana-Lucia deu partida, Sawyer disse:

- È bom que você faça as coisas valerem a pena agora, Lulu. Não vai ser fácil deixar a Louis para trás.

- Você é louco!- disse ela, arrancando daquele lugar sombrio com sua _harley-davidson._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate andou a casa inteira pensando no que fazer. O cientista tinha lhe dado um voto de confiança ao deixá-la sozinha em sua casa com as portas destrancadas. Poderia muito bem fugir dali, embora soubesse de sua importância para a pesquisa dele.

Por mais que o desejo de fugir a perseguisse onde quer que fosse, Kate se deu conta, ali naquela casa, que uma hora teria que parar de fugir e por que não agora que estava a salvo na companhia de Jack e sua filha? Era claro que temia que o antídoto dele não tivesse funcionado e de que uma hora para outra ela se transformasse em uma morta-viva, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se muito bem. Na verdade sentia-se tão bem como nunca se sentira em toda sua vida.

Estava desperta, feliz, pulsante, atenta. Sentia vontade de cometer todos os excessos e loucuras que pudesse. Respirar era mais profundo, enxergava mais além e também sentia muito apetite. Sua audição estava extremamente sensível. Assim como o tato. Kate sentia vontade de gritar, pular, correr, beijar e fazer amor. Principalmente fazer amor. Quando Jack foi vê-la àquela manhã, controlou-se para não pular em cima dele e atacá-lo. Não sabia por que se sentia assim, sempre fora muito contida no que dizia respeito à sexo. Mas agora era como se nada a impedisse de fazer o que quisesse.

Definitivamente precisava fazer algo para passar o tempo e acalmar àquela ânsia que sentia. Resolveu limpar e arrumar a casa inteira. Jack podia ser um bom pai e estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho ao manter a filha protegida, mas seus dotes domésticos com certeza eram duvidosos.

Com uma disposição invejável, Kate varreu a casa inteira de cima a baixo, encerou o chão, trocou as roupas de cama dos quartos, consertou as camisas de Jack que estavam com furos no colarinho e embaixo dos braços. Penteou as bonecas de Brandy e as enfileirou na prateleira, lavou os banheiros e por fim preparou uma deliciosa macarronada ao molho bolonhesa, com carne moída que encontrou na geladeira. Não sabia como Jack tinha conseguido carne fresca, pois Kate sabia que a maior parte da produção mundial de gado também adoecera com a epidemia do vírus Linus. Mas felizmente, o efeito era diferente nos animais. Se contaminados pelo vírus, eles morriam em poucas horas. Se não fosse assim, além de mortos-vivos andando pela rua, eles teriam vacas-zumbis também. E a não ser que Jack fosse um caçador e tivesse conseguido carne fresca caçando antílopes nas ruas de Nova York, ele era um canibal e conseguira aquela carne matando alguém.

Kate riu ao imaginar Jack como um canibal, mas não no sentido literal da palavra. A sua visão canibalesca era muito mais erótica do que homicida. Mas logo afastou esses pensamentos lascivos e concentrou-se em terminar o almoço, preparando e assando alguns pães de alho para acompanhar a macarronada.

Ela encontrou uma garrafa de vinho em um armário e descobriu que Jack conservava gelo em cubas no freezer. Quando estava preparando a garrafa para gelar, o vinho escapuliu de suas mãos e teria se espatifado no chão se ela não tivesse sido mais rápida que a gravidade e o segurado antes que a garrafa se transformasse em cacos de vidro e líquido avermelhado manchasse o azulejo branco da cozinha.

Kate ficou assustada e pousou a garrafa sobre a mesa. Seu movimento tinha sido mágico, tão rápido quanto Superman faria. Tinha algo de muito estranho acontecendo com ela. Naquele momento, Kate teve certeza disso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack precisava ir ao píer, já era quase meio-dia e ele queria esperar por sobreviventes. Estava se sentindo culpado por não ter comparecido lá no dia anterior. E se tivesse aparecido alguém, não tivesse visto ele e resolvido ir embora. Muito irônico seria se no único dia em que não compareceu ao píer alguém tivesse aparecido por lá. Era óbvio que não. Provavelmente, no dia anterior o píer deveria ter continuado vazio como sempre ficava todos os dias, minando aos poucos as esperanças de Jack de encontrar outros seres humanos não contaminados.

Virou na avenida larga rumo ao píer, mas a voz de sua filha fez com que ele parasse na primeira esquina.

- Papai, esquecemos de pegar uma coisa.- a menina disse em tom acusatório.

- Já pegamos tudo, filha.- ele respondeu, lembrando-se de que tinha abastecido o carro, se livrado dos corpos das duas criaturas que trouxera consigo, pegado mantimentos, baterias novas para o gerador e até algumas ripas de madeira que poderia usar nos consertos da casa, mas a pequena Brandy insistia que tinham esquecido alguma coisa.

- Papai, esquecemos sim! Esquecemos das flores para Kate! Ela vai ficar triste.

Jack suspirou. Era verdade, tinha se esquecido completamente da promessa que tinha feito à Brandy. Por alguns segundos imaginou onde poderia conseguir flores e se lembrou de uma casa em ruínas que ficava no final daquela rua, onde cresciam margaridas e lírios.

- Tudo bem, vamos buscar as flores. Mas teremos que ser rápidos, querida, porque o papai ainda precisa ir ao píer.

- E nós vamos pescar hoje?

- Não, não vamos pescar hoje, meu bem.

Ele virou o carro na próxima rua e seguiu até o final, avistando a casa de que se lembrara. Ele desceu do carro com Brandy e Vincent e deixou que a menina colhesse quantas flores quisesse para levar para Kate.

Jack estava tão distraído que não ouviu um rastejar atrás de si. Foi Vincent que o alertou do perigo. Ele ouviu o latido alto do cachorro e se voltou de imediato. Sua sig sauer tinha ficado no porta-luvas do carro. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo em pensamento. Como poderia estar sendo tão descuidado novamente?

- Brandy!- ele gritou, a menina arregalou os olhos de medo quando viu uma mulher de feições pálidas e rosto desfigurado se aproximando de seu pai.

- Papai!

- Corra para dentro da casa!

A menina hesitou por um momento, temendo pela vida do pai, mas acabou fazendo o que ele pediu quando Jack gritou novamente. Brandy correu com as mãos cheias de margaridas e se escondeu entre as ruínas da casa.

Vincent continuava latindo para o espectro à frente de Jack e ele sabia que teria que lutar. A mulher parecia muito fraca e era estranho ver uma criatura daquelas à luz do dia. Era algo totalmente inédito para ele.

Sem vacilar, Jack agarrou-a pelos pulsos. O corpo dela golpeou contra o chão e ouviu-se um fraco gemido. Ela tentou se erguer, mas algo parecia incomodá-la muito e ela lutava contra isso. Jack ficou parado, fascinado pelo desespero da mulher em tentar sobreviver para continuar atacando-o. Ele sabia que tinha de pegar Brandy e fugir, mas seus olhos curiosos de cientista o mantinham no mesmo lugar.

Alguns preciosos minutos se passaram até que a mulher se ergueu novamente, rosnando e querendo arranhá-lo, Jack deu um passo atrás e algo que não esperava aconteceu. Um barulho muito alto foi ouvido e uma bala atravessou o peito da mulher, até que ela tombasse com o rosto voltado para o mato alto.

Jack ergueu os olhos, o coração batendo forte. Quem tinha atirado? Kate estava ali? Mas não, estava enganado. Uma mulher atirara no zumbi que o ameaçava, mas não se tratava de Kate. Era uma mulher morena de olhar imponente, acompanhado por um homem alto e loiro.

- Você está bem?- ela indagou com muita calma, como se não tivesse acabado de fuzilar um zumbi.

Continua...


	8. Juntemse a nós!

**Capítulo 8**

**Juntem-se a nós!**

Jack olhou a mulher morta aos seus pés e permitiu-se relaxar. Era a segunda vez que se descuidava e quase acabava morto. Ana-Lucia guardou o revólver no coldre preso à sua perna e repetiu a pergunta:

- Você está bem?

- Sim.- Jack respondeu e de repente lembrou-se de sua filha. – Brandy! Brandy!

Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia com ar incrédulo e disse:

- Quem é Brandy? O manequim dele?

Ana-Lucia seguiu Jack e viu ele tirar das ruínas da casa uma menina pequena, pegando-a no colo. Logo atrás dele vinha um cachorro labrador que rosnou para Sawyer mostrando seus dentes.

- Calma aí, Totó!- disse Sawyer dando um passo atrás.

- Vincent!- Jack chamou com autoridade e o cachorro voltou para perto dele. – Não posso acreditar que estou diante de outras pessoas.- disse o cientista feliz por encontrar sobreviventes.

- Pensamos não haver mais ninguém em Manhatan.- disse Ana-Lucia sorrindo. – Eu e o meu amigo aqui íamos partir hoje se não conseguíssemos encontrar o cientista que estava mandando mensagens do píer. Eu vim pra Manhatan para encontrá-lo.

Jack abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eu sou o cientista. Jack Shephard. Eu pretendia ir ao píer agora para ver se encontrava alguém. Não acredito que finalmente depois de dois anos alguém me escutou.

Ana alargou os olhos e apressou-se em se apresentar a ele.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Jack, eu sou Ana-Lucia Cortez e vim do México. Estou vagando há dois anos...

- O prazer é todo meu!- disse Jack com Brandy agarrada ao seu pescoço olhando para Sawyer e Ana com o canto do olho. – Esta é a minha filha Brandy e o meu cachorro, Vincent.

- Oi Vincent.- Ana-Lucia acariciou a cabeça do animal que abanou o rabo para ela de imediato. Em seguida ela olhou para Brandy e sorriu, dizendo: - Olá Brandy.

Brandy permitiu-se olhar com mais atenção para Ana e limitou-se a dizer:

- Olá!

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse, colocando-se entre Jack e Ana:

- Espera aí, tem alguma coisa errada aqui Seu cientista. Não tô gostando do jeito que você tá olhando para ela.

- Como é?- Jack não entendeu.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse doutor! Se quer uma mulher arranje a sua porque essa aqui já é minha!- ele envolveu Ana pela cintura e ela o empurrou com violência.

- Você é um babaca, Sawyer! Não sou sua mulher!

Mas Sawyer ignorou a reação dela e apontou o dedo em riste para Jack:

- Eu tô falando sério, hein?!

- Tudo bem, eu entendi.- disse Jack contendo o riso. Era engraçado como o isolamento a que a humanidade foi submetida fazia as pessoas se comportarem como primatas. Ele mesmo se sentia dessa forma em relação à Kate. Como ele a encontrara primeiro, ela era sua mulher e de mais ninguém.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos, achando os comentários de Sawyer muito ridículos. Jack voltou a dar atenção ao cadáver exposto aos pés deles. Ainda era muito estranho que aquele ser tivesse se aventurado em sair à luz do dia.

Ele pôs a filha no chão e disse a ela:

- Querida, volte para o carro e espere o papai lá com o Vincent. Tranque bem as portas.

A menina assentiu, mas antes de correr para o carro ela voltou para juntar as margaridas que tinha colhido para Kate. Quando sua filha finalmente estava no carro, Jack retirou uma seringa do bolso e aplicou na veia da mulher morta, retirando seu sangue.

- O que está fazendo?- Ana indagou. Sawyer estava curioso também.

- È muito estranho que esta mulher estivesse vagando pela rua à luz do dia. Em toda a minha pesquisa, só os vi saindo à noite, de alguma forma achei que fossem como vampiros, sensíveis à luz do dia. Mas agora preciso rever minha teoria.

- Acho que estão se adaptando.- disse Ana. – Coisas estranhas tem acontecido desde que cheguei à Nova York. Eu encontrei este homem perto do palácio do governo.- ela apontou Sawyer. – Preso pelo pé por uma corda, como se tivesse sido pego em uma armadilha.

- Eu vi a corda presa de um jeito estranho e achei que fosse algum sobrevivente tentando se comunicar.- explicou Sawyer. – Mas quando toquei a corda, fui pego na armadilha e bati a cabeça.

- Me parece óbvio que as criaturas prepararam aquela armadilha para pegar algum sobrevivente desavisado e esta manhã quando Sawyer foi dar partida em seu carro, o motor tinha sido sabotado.

- Como assim sabotado?- questionou Jack.

- O motor foi destruído.- disse Ana. – E a menos que algum sobrevivente entediado tenha feito isso, o que eu duvido muito, posso concluir que as criaturas estão evoluindo e como nós somos em menor número, creio que isso não é uma coisa boa.

- È por isso que tenho tentado há dois anos encontrar a cura para o vírus Linus. A única forma de vencermos seria através da evolução. Pelo menos, essa é a minha teoria. Se conseguíssemos criar uma nova geração de humanos imunes ao vírus poderíamos reconstruir a humanidade e encontrar a cura para os já infectados.

- E como isso poderia ser feito se somos tão poucos?- Ana perguntou.

- Ainda somos poucos.- respondeu Jack. – Mas agora estou com cada vez mais esperanças de encontrar mais sobreviventes e então teríamos uma chance.

- Esse papo de criar uma nova geração de humanos.- disse Sawyer. – Você está falando de fazer bebês? È isso?

- Exatamente.- disse Jack.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou maliciosamente para Ana-Lucia, ela bufou, mas não disse nada a ele.

- Acha que existem mais sobreviventes além de nós?- ela perguntou a Jack.

- Bom, encontrei vocês não é? Além disso tem a Kate, mas ela é um caso a parte.

- Quem é Kate?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Minha atual "cobaia".- respondeu Jack. – Dois dias atrás eu e minha filha fomos atacados em um supermercado. Kate apareceu do nada e salvou Brandy de ser contaminada, mas uma das criaturas a mordeu.

- Se ela foi mordida, então está contaminada.- concluiu Ana com preocupação. – Onde está essa mulher agora?

- Em minha casa.- disse Jack. – Eu não pude deixá-la para trás e resolvi levá-la para o meu laboratório e testar a vacina que estou desenvolvendo.

- E funcionou?- questionou Sawyer.

- Bem, os resultados tem sido muito positivos até agora e Kate diz se sentir muito bem, mas não posso considerar minha vacina conclusiva ainda.

- Ela não se transformou?- Ana estava incrédula.

- Até o momento em que saí de minha casa, não. E espero que isso não aconteça. – ele confessou. – Seria como voltar à estaca zero e definitivamente, a humanidade não tem mais muito tempo para reagir contra o vírus. O tempo está correndo e se o vírus não for erradicado em dois anos, sumiremos para sempre.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se entreolharam.

- Mas você conseguiu curar a Kate, não foi doutor?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Bem, preciso voltar o quanto antes para casa e descobrir.

- Papai!- Brandy chamou do carro.

- Vocês vem comigo?- Jack indagou.

Ana não perdeu tempo em buscar sua moto e Sawyer preferiu ir com ela a entrar no carro com Jack. Ele ainda queria marcar seu território. Não permitiria que aquele cientista tomasse posse do que já considerava seu. Ana-Lucia sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não estava com ânimo para discutir. Estava mais interessada em saber sobre as pesquisas de Jack. Se havia uma esperança para a cura da humanidade, eles não podiam desperdiçá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A casa de Jack Shephard à luz do dia de longe não poderia ser considerada uma fortaleza de proteção contra os seres da noite. Era uma casa padrão de telhado vermelho e cerca branca num daqueles condomínios de classe média tão populares em Nova York.

- Então é aqui que você se esconde dos vampiros?- Ana perguntou a Jack depois de estacionar a moto.

- È o lugar mais protegido de Manhatan.- disse ele. – Venham comigo.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia o seguiram. Brandy foi para o colo do pai e Vincent postou-se ameaçadoramente para Sawyer mais uma vez.

- Esse cachorro não gosta de mim.- ele sussurrou para Ana-Lucia que conteve o riso.

Jack estava sorrindo também, mas ao abrir a porta principal da casa achou tudo muito quieto e estranho.

- Kate!- chamou.

- Cara, você deixa a sua cobaia solta pela casa?- indagou Sawyer.

Jack colocou Brandy no chão e disse à filha:

- Brandy, fique perto de mim!

- Papai, cadê a Kate?- perguntou a menina.

- È isso o que iremos descobrir.- disse ele.

Jack pensou em chamar o nome dela, mas seria uma grande idiotice se o fizesse porque se Kate tivesse se transformado em uma das criaturas, chamar a atenção dela para eles seria a última coisa que ele deveria fazer.

Um ruído vindo da cozinha chamou a atenção de todos. Ana-Lucia pegou sua arma e apontou na direção da cozinha.

- Não atire ainda!- disse Jack.

- Papai, você vai machucar a Kate?- perguntou a menina com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não faz isso não, papai. Eu quero que ela seja a minha mãe.

Outro ruído e Jack colocou Brandy atrás de si. Ana-Lucia passou a frente de Jack segurando a arma quando Kate apareceu de repente à porta da cozinha segurando uma travessa de salada.

- Mas o que aconteceu?- ela indagou assustada ao ver a arma que Ana-Lucia lhe apontava. – Jack, quem são eles?

Sawyer fitou Kate dos pés à cabeça. Ela usava jeans apertado e uma camiseta masculina que provavelmente deveria ser do cientista, amarrada acima da cintura, exibindo o umbigo delicado.

- Gente, ela não parece um zumbi pra mim porque de onde eu venho os zumbis não são assim não...

- Cala a boca, Sawyer!- Ana ralhou, abaixando a arma.

- Desculpe ter pegado sua camisa Jack, mas é que eu não sabia o que vestir depois do banho, não precisa mandar ninguém apontar uma arma para mim.

Brandy saiu detrás de Jack e correu para Kate segurando as margaridas nas mãos. As flores já estavam meio amassadas por causa do contato com as mãozinhas suadas da menina.

- Kate, eu trouxe isso para você.

- Oh, obrigada querida. Como sabia que margaridas eram as minhas favoritas?- ela deu um beijo na testa de Brandy que começou a saltitar de felicidade.

Jack então se aproximou de Kate e perguntou:

- Como se sente?

- Òtima.- ela respondeu. – Eu limpei toda a casa e preparei a comida. Espero que não se importe.

Sawyer sentiu o cheiro bom da macarronada e seu estômago se manifestou.

- Eu não me importo.- disse ele sorrindo abertamente. – Aliás onde ficam os pratos?

Kate apontou um armário e Sawyer não fez cerimônia.

- Lave as mãos pelo menos cowboy.- disse Ana como se falasse a uma criança, guardando a arma de volta no coldre.

Sawyer franziu o cenho, mas fez o que ela mandou. Lavou as mãos e sentou-se à mesa.

- Hey menina, você não quer comer também?- ele perguntou à Brandy.

A garotinha sorriu e também foi buscar um prato. Kate pôs a salada na mesa e disse:

- Bem, se já não estou sendo ameaçada, será que podemos almoçar?

Jack assentiu e foi lavar as mãos, assim como Ana.

- Ok, onde os encontrou?- Kate perguntou quando todos se sentaram à mesa. – Eles são suas cobaias também?- a voz dela tinha um tom despreocupado.

- Não fomos mordidos.- Ana respondeu servindo-se de macarrão. – Mas sabemos que você sim.

Kate não se sentiu ameaçada pelas palavras de Ana-Lucia e disse:

- Sim, eu fui atacada quando estava salvando uma criança indefesa de ser devorada e graças ao Jack, agora estou muito bem. Pelo menos tenho uma boa história para contar sobre como sobrevivi ao ataque das criaturas.

- Quanto tempo faz que tomou o antídoto?- Ana perguntou.

- 48 horas.- Jack respondeu por ela.

- E não houve nenhum efeito colateral desde então?- Ana perguntou.

Kate a encarou e Ana sorriu tentando ser simpática.

- Me desculpe por interrogá-la desse jeito. Mas você deve saber como é vagar por esse planeta sem saber em quem confiar.

Kate finalmente sorriu para ela e disse:

- Eu entendo.

- Especialmente quando se trata de uma novidade como essa sobre vacinas e antídotos. Fico feliz que esteja funcionando com você. Isso significa que se algo acontecer a um de nós podemos ter esperanças.

A conversa continuou por um longo tempo e girou em torno do que cada um tinha feito nos últimos dois anos. Sawyer relatou sua fuga do sul e Ana falou sobre como foi fugir do México para os Estados Unidos. Kate falou sobre sua família em Talahassee e do amigo com quem conviveu por algum tempo.

Logo, todos estavam amigos. Jack sentia-se imensamente feliz por ter pessoas em sua casa além dele mesmo e sua filha e principalmente porque Kate estava bem, seu antídoto estava mesmo dando certo ainda que ele precisasse fazer mais testes para ter certeza a respeito dos efeitos colaterais.

Durante a tarde, quando Jack disse que tinha de examinar Kate, Ana quis ir com eles para conhecer o laboratório. Sawyer preferiu ficar na sala com Brandy e assistir desenhos repetidos. Ele queria fazer algo normal para variar. Vincent continuava hostilizando-o, mas até o presente momento ainda não havia lhe mordido, o que era um bom sinal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando desceram ao laboratório de Jack, Ana-Lucia ficou impressionada com a tecnologia que havia lá. O lugar era equipado com aparelhos de última geração, pelo menos com os que tinham sido lançados há cerca de dois anos.

- Esse lugar é incrível.- ela elogiou.

- Eu transferi os melhores equipamentos do laboratório onde trabalhava para cá. Como estive pessoalmente envolvido na descoberta do vírus Linus achei que era minha obrigação levar adiante as pesquisas e tentar erradicar o vírus da humanidade.

- Pessoalmente envolvido?- perguntou Kate. Jack ainda não tinha contado a ela como tudo acontecera.

- Sim. Eu trabalhava no laboratório quando o vírus foi descoberto numa tentativa de erradicação do câncer. Trabalhei com Juliet e...

- Juliet Burke? A culpada disso tudo estar acontecendo?- indagou Ana.

- Juliet não foi culpada.- Jack corrigiu e contou a elas a história de como o vírus foi criado e difundido. Que tudo tinha sido uma fatalidade e que não era culpa de ninguém, mas que ainda assim ele se sentia responsável e estava disposto a mudar a situação.

Jack examinou Kate e constatou que ela estava bem, muito bem na verdade. Seu corpo inteiro exalava saúde. Ele notou apenas alguns números anormais em determinadas partes do cérebro que controlavam os impulsos. Mas afora isso tudo estava bem.

- Creio que a interpretação para esse aumento na área que move os impulsos pode ser explicada pela quantidade de adrenalina que seu corpo está produzindo por causa das substâncias existentes no antídoto que criei. Essa adrenalina mantém seu corpo vivo e impede que as células virais invadam seu sistema imunológico.

- Jack, você acha que seu antídoto seria capaz de tornar a pessoa imune ainda que por pouco tempo contra essas criaturas?

Jack e Kate prestaram atenção a ela.

- Estou dizendo isso porque se a adrenalina mantém seu corpo vivo, significa que adrenalina em excesso pode causar repulsa às células virais.

- È uma teoria. Mas devo dizer que a adrenalina causada pelo medo não funciona da mesma maneira. Estamos lidando aqui com os impulsos.

- Que tipo de impulsos?- Kate perguntou.

- Essas criaturas reagem apenas a instintos muito básicos. O vírus Linus provoca uma espécie de curto-circuito no cérebro voltando os impulsos somente para as necessidades básicas como a fome em primeiro lugar.

- Mas se uma pessoa receber o antídoto sem estar infectada, poderia a adrenalina ser canalizada impedindo que o vírus transforme os impulsos em necessidades básicas?

- Teríamos que fazer um teste, mas pessoalmente não conheço ninguém disposto a servir como cobaia e...

- Eu gostaria.- disse ela.

- Está falando sério?- ele perguntou.

- Sim, pode aplicar o antídoto em mim e veremos o que acontece.

- Mas e quanto aos efeitos colaterais?

- Kate está bem, não está?- insistiu Ana.

- Está, mas ela foi mordida e eu tive que manter o nível de adrenalina no cérebro dela, mas fazer isso com alguém não infectado pode ser perigoso porque eu não sei que efeitos o excesso de adrenalina poderia causar.

- Não importa, estou disposta a correr o risco e colaborar com sua pesquisa. Aliás, acho que eu e Sawyer deveríamos fazer isso.

- Acha que ele vai aceitar?- indagou Kate. – Ele não me pareceu o tipo muito solícito.

- Eu vou falar com ele.

Meia hora depois, Ana o tinha convencido a participar. Sawyer estava um tanto amedrontado, mas ela tinha razão, não tinham nada a perder, só a ganhar caso desse certo.

Jack administrou o antídoto aos dois e Ana perguntou:

- Quando saberemos se fez efeito ou não?

- Só amanhã de manhã poderei realizar os testes. Mas os efeitos colaterais podem surgir durante a noite, portanto, boa sorte meus amigos e que Deus nos ajude.

Continua...


	9. Efeitos Colaterais

**Capítulo 9**

**Efeitos Colaterais**

Jack colocou Brandy na cama depois dela ter adormecido no sofá assistindo mais uma vez ao desenho da Cinderela, seu preferido. A noite estava tranqüila. Quase não ouvira o som das criaturas rondando sua casa. Elas pareciam estar muito quietas ou talvez tivessem se cansado de fazer barulho em frente à propriedade dele esperando que ele saísse e as enfrentasse.

Cobrindo Mandy com o cobertor, Jack ainda pensou em ir ao laboratório e começar os testes com o sangue da mulher que colhera pela manhã, no entanto, estava cansado demais para trabalhar. O dia tinha sido cheio. Jack ainda não podia acreditar que encontrara mais sobreviventes. Se as coisas continuassem assim muito em breve ele poderia pôr seu plano de repovoamento da humanidade em prática.

Ele pensou em Kate. Ela estava reagindo muito bem ao antídoto e ele já não se preocupava muito com a possibilidade dela se transformar em um zumbi. O mais provável é que o antídoto tivesse realmente isolado o vírus em seu corpo tornando-a imune à doença. Quanto às suas mais novas cobaias, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, Jack ainda não tinha certeza de nada. Após aplicar o antídoto nos dois, nenhum deles reportou qualquer tipo de sintoma diferente. Na verdade, passaram a tarde muito tranqüilos. Mas isso não significava que os efeitos colaterais ainda não fossem se manifestar.

Embora cansado, Jack não conseguia pegar no sono. Estava excitado demais com suas pesquisas para conseguir dormir. Resolveu ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite para ajudar a chamar o sono. Ao vê-lo levantar-se da cama, Vincent ergueu a cabeça. O cachorro estava deitado aos pés da cama dele como sempre.

- Não se preocupe, amigão.- disse Jack. – Estou apenas indo à cozinha. Volto logo. Tome conta de Brandy.

Jack deixou o quarto. Eram pouco mais de dez horas da noite e a casa estava silenciosa. Teriam todos ido dormir incluindo Kate? Ele desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, mas ao passar pela sala de estar viu que havia um abajur aceso.

- Quem está aí?- indagou meio desconfiado. Levaria algum tempo até que se acostumasse a ter mais gente em casa.

- Jack?- ele ouviu a voz suave de Kate. Ela estava deitada no sofá, quieta.

Ele caminhou até ela e sentiu o coração palpitar ao vê-la deitada no sofá usando apenas a camisa dele, as pernas esparramadas, os cabelos castanho-avermelhados soltos sobre as almofadas. Um jazz suave tocava no estéreo bem baixinho.

- Eu acordei você?- ela indagou.

- Não, eu não estava dormindo.- disse ele tentando se controlar diante da visão erótica e devastadora que tinha diante de si. Há quanto tempo não vislumbrava a quase nudez de uma mulher? Naquele momento, seu corpo fez questão de lembrá-lo disso fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de sangue se concentrasse mais ao sul.

- Quer que eu desligue a música?- Kate indagou.

- Não, não precisa.- disse Jack.

Kate sentou-se no sofá tendo o cuidado de cobrir parte das pernas para que o óbvio não fosse revelado.

- Quer sentar aqui comigo, Jack?

Não, ele não podia sentar ali com ela. Se fizesse isso, não responderia por ele e poderia fazer algo que seria extremamente perigoso para suas pesquisas, para sua filha e para ele mesmo. Fazer sexo com sua cobaia em observação estava fora de cogitação.

- Na verdade eu estava indo preparar um leite morno na cozinha. Ajuda-me a dormir, sabe.

- Posso fazer o leite para você.- Kate se ofereceu.

- Eu não quero incomodá-la.- retrucou Jack.

- Não é incômodo algum.- disse ela. – Na verdade não paga nem um terço do que o que você fez por mim. Anda, vamos pra cozinha! Eu vou preparar um leite morno para você.

Jack não teve escolha senão aceitar, mas sabia que aceitando aquela simples gentileza estaria se enveredando para um caminho sem volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia enxugou o suor da testa e afastou os cabelos compridos que grudavam em seu pescoço. Estava muito suada, um suor incômodo que ensopava o seu travesseiro. Há tanto tempo que ela não dormia em um quarto fechado e seguro, mas ainda sim não conseguia pegar no sono.

O calor estava tão insuportável que ela havia retirando toda a roupa, ficando apenas de calcinha. Mas o calor e a falta de sono não eram o seu único problema. Aceitara ser cobaia de Jack e receber o antídoto em sua veia. Ao longo da tarde não sentira nada de diferente desde que o cientista aplicara o líquido dolorido em seu braço. Porém, quando a noite foi se aproximando, Ana começou a sentir uma estranha inquietação em seu corpo. Um formigamento que começava nos dedos dos pés e se estendia até os fios de seus cabelos. Então veio o calor e a transpiração. Ela estava conversando com Sawyer e Kate na sala, mas resolveu pedir licença e subiu para tomar um banho, se trancando depois no quarto que Jack tinha lhe oferecido para ficar.

Mas o banho não foi capaz de aliviar a quentura que sentia e junto com essa queimação, os sintomas começaram a ficar mais estranhos. Ela começou a se sentir excitada. Sexualmente. Era como se cada partícula de seu corpo tivesse acordado para a vida novamente clamando por sexo. A aspereza do tecido da camiseta que vestia tornava seus mamilos extremamente sensíveis e o simples roçar de uma coxa na outra quase a faziam gemer. Por isso ela resolvera tirar a roupa. Agora estava deitada na cama balançando os pés suavemente um contra o outro e respirando devagar, tentando focar sua mente em outra coisa que não fosse sexo.

Entretanto, foi só fechar os olhos que imagens aterradoras invadiram seus pensamentos com força total. Viu Sawyer sorrindo malicioso para ela com aquelas covinhas pecaminosas, o peito nu e bronzeado com um rastro de pêlos dourados que se estendiam até o cós da calça jeans justa de cowboy. Ana então se imaginou abrindo o botão metálico daquela calça e descendo o zíper bem devagar até vislumbrar o que tanto gostaria de ver e tocar.

- Hummmm... – ela soltou um gemido e lambeu os lábios. As mãos se dirigindo instintivamente para os seios, tocando-os. Como ela queria que fossem as mãos de Sawyer se fechando sobre eles, apertando-os, fazendo-a gemer. – Ai, meu Deus!- Ana-Lucia exclamou sentando-se na cama. – Eu o quero! Preciso dele!

Não havia outra conclusão a chegar. Ana-Lucia não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas sabia que precisava desesperadamente daquele caipira amante de manequins. Esta noite ele teria uma mulher de verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não eram nem sete da noite e Sawyer não conseguia parar de bocejar. Mal tinha jantado e estava com um sono insuportável. Com muito custo lembrou-se de onde era o quarto que Jack tinha lhe dito para ficar e dizendo boa noite a Kate e Ana ele se aventurou até lá. Estava tão feliz por poder dormir em uma cama quente e macia depois de tanto tempo tendo que dormir em buracos para se esconder dos zumbis.

Uma vez lá dentro, Sawyer se jogou sobre a cama e adormeceu completamente sem sequer se despir ou tirar os sapatos. Por isso ele não notou horas depois quando Ana-Lucia entrou em seu quarto, sorrateira.

- Sawyer... – ela o chamou com voz sedutora. – Você está acordado cowboy?- ela tinha achado um vestido curto no closet do quarto onde estava hospedada. Vestira-o apenas para sair do quarto, tendo o cuidado de retirar a calcinha e deixá-la sobre a cama. Não ia precisar dela durante a sua visita noturna ao quarto de Sawyer. – Sawyer... – ela chamou outra vez e então o ouviu roncar.

Sua frustração foi imediata. Ele estava mesmo dormindo e profundamente.

- Raios!- ela exclamou. – Você é um grande tarado que fica querendo me devorar a todo instante, mas quando eu preciso de você está dormindo!

Ela foi até a cama e engatinhou por ela até chegar bem perto de Sawyer tocando-o no ombro.

- Sawyer? Baby?- ela estava se sentindo ridícula em ir até o quarto dele e implorar por sexo, mas seu corpo não a deixava em paz. Precisava dele com urgência. Estava tão úmida que se movesse um pouco os quadris poderia atingir o clímax. Mas ela não queria assim, precisava dele, precisava de um homem forte e viril para tomá-la sem cessar e dar-lhe todo o prazer e alívio que ela precisava.

Ana-Lucia continuou chamando por Sawyer, mas ele não respondia. Se não pudesse sentir a respiração dele com tanta intensidade, ela poderia dizer que ele estava morto tal era o seu estado de sonolência.

- Mas que droga!- Ana bradou, sacudindo-o sem sucesso. Sawyer continuou adormecido.

Mas seu corpo não podia esperar mais, por isso, sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, Ana-Lucia começou a tocá-lo. Primeiro os cabelos, depois o rosto com a barba por fazer, descendo pelo pescoço e chegando ao peito.

Ela abriu depressa os botões da camisa dele e logo suas mãos passeavam pelo tórax definido e macio. Os mamilos dele se enrijeceram e Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Você pode estar dormindo, mas ainda é o mesmo cowboy safado de sempre.- Ana murmurou com um sorriso perverso e continuou sua exploração traçando um caminho pelos pêlos finos e dourados do abdômen dele como tinha imaginado em sua fantasia.

Quando chegou ao botão metálico da calça dele, Ana-Lucia o abriu e teve uma agradável surpresa ao encontrar o membro dele rígido e pulsante. Lambendo os lábios, Ana-Lucia abaixou a calça dele junto com a boxer e suas mãos o tocaram, manipulando-o. Sawyer deixou sair um gemido, mas seus olhos continuaram fechados.

O gemido dele a impeliu a continuar as carícias. Ana-Lucia estava em êxtase quase chegando ao céu só de tocá-lo, o corpo dele era maravilhoso e bem dotado. Logo ela o estava saboreando em sua boca, percorrendo toda a extensão rígida dele com sua língua ansiosa. Sawyer gemeu novamente e Ana-Lucia tomou a mão dele colocando-a entre as pernas dela. Ele não acordou, mas seus dedos moveram-se a tocando como se ele estivesse acordado. Ana gemeu baixinho, desfrutando intensamente daquela carícia.

- Você é tão gostoso! Ah, isso é uma delícia!- ela murmurava se esfregando contra a mão dele. Quando o primeiro clímax veio, ela segurou seu grito de prazer beijando-o na boca e mesmo dormindo, Sawyer movia os lábios contra os dela e até usava a língua para enlouquecê-la.

Ana sentiu que ele lhe apertava a cintura e descia as mãos para baixo do vestido dela, apertando-lhe o bumbum. Ana-Lucia aproveitou para montar nele encaixando-se toda no membro dele. Por um momento pensou que não fosse agüentar tomar tanto, nunca tinha tido um homem daquelas proporções, mas não desistiu de seu louco intento e forçou-se contra ele sentindo-o tomá-la por inteiro.

- Oh meu...ahhhh... – ela não conseguia nem falar tamanho era o prazer que sentia por estar completamente preenchida por ele. – Queria tanto que você estivesse acordado. Louis teve sorte de ter você durante esses dois anos.- ela brincou se movendo forte contra ele, levando-o para onde ela queria.

Naquele momento, o calor começou a aumentar insuportavelmente, a excitação estava em seu ápice e tudo o que Ana conseguia pensar era que tinha que continuar se empurrando contra ele, uma, duas, três, infinitas vezes. O orgasmo veio, mas ela ainda não se cansara e continuou até que atingisse picos de prazer sem conta.

Foi então que ele explodiu dentro dela, forte incontrolável. O calor no corpo de Ana arrefeceu e ela voltou a si, suada e sexualmente satisfeita.

- Oh, o que eu fiz?- ela gemeu preocupada, saindo de cima dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tomou um generoso gole de leite morno e fitou a mulher tão atraente diante dele. Tinha sido uma péssima idéia acompanhá-la até a cozinha e deixá-la fazer aquela gentileza para ele.

O cientista estava tão fascinado que cada gesto dela, desde o ato de ficar na ponta dos pés para retirar a lata de leite em pó de cima do armário até o ato de mexer a colher na jarra de leite poderia ser considerado um gesto sedutor, até mesmo erótico. Algo para fazê-lo se lembrar há quanto tempo ele não tinha uma mulher bonita tão próximo de si. Há quanto ele não sentia o doce cheiro feminino e tocava uma pele macia de mulher?

Mas havia implicações quanto a ceder aos seus desejos e Jack tinha que ficar repetindo isso em sua mente de forma incansável. Kate era uma tentação a qual ele tinha que resistir.

- O leite está gostoso?- Kate indagou casualmente, mas para Jack aquelas palavras eram cheias de malícia. Sem que pudesse evitar, os olhos dele vagaram pelos seios pequenos dela marcando sobre a blusa e sua mente traiçoeira fez com que se recordasse do momento em que a teve quase nua em seus braços e pôde vislumbrá-los.

- Sim, está muito bom.- ele respondeu quase gaguejando tentando desviar sua atenção do delicado corpo feminino à sua frente.

- Está tudo tão silencioso hoje.- ela comentou tentando puxar assunto. Jack parecia tenso. – Como se as criaturas estivessem meditando sobre qual passo seguir?

- Se elas estão fazendo isso, eu posso entender.- disse Jack.- Eu mesmo tenho meditado bastante sobre o que fazer. Penso se temos algum futuro pela frente ou se nosso destino vai ser sucumbir à realidade do que nosso mundo se tornou.

- Pois não penso que iremos sucumbir.- disse Kate ficando de frente para ele, perigosamente perto. – Porque quando eu olho nos seus olhos vejo que fará o que for preciso para manter sua filha a salvo, para nos manter a salvo e para tentar fazer alguma coisa por esse mundo que está se acabando.

O brilho nos olhos dela era intenso. Aqueles olhos tão vivos verde-esmeralda confiavam plenamente nele. Jack precisava confiar nela também. Que mal haveria se beijassem novamente? Já tinham feito isso e Jack não reportara nenhum tipo de efeito colateral. Beijá-la seria inofensivo. Não os levaria a nenhum lugar nebuloso. Jack poderia controlar-se e não avançar o sinal com ela.

Kate sentiu um arrepio no corpo inteiro quando viu Jack se aproximar para beijá-la. Ela também o queria e de alguma forma estava tentando chamar a atenção dele para si desde que o vira descendo as escadas rumo à cozinha. Viver em um planeta devastado era muito solitário e o calor de outro ser humano seria mais do que bem vindo.

- Beije-me Jack... – ele a ouviu dizer em um sussurro e logo, irremediavelmente, seus lábios estavam se tocando com paixão.

Num ato desesperado para senti-la contra seu corpo, Jack teve que ir além do beijo e a puxou para o seu colo fazendo com que ela se sentasse em suas coxas. Kate sentiu o desespero dele em seu próprio corpo puxando o rosto dele e voltando a beijá-lo em desvario.

Jack então apalpou a pele macia das coxas dela, cravando seus dedos, esquecendo-se por completo que precisava ter auto-controle. Estava a ponto de desabotoar a blusa que ela vestia e se regozijar com seus lindos e pequenos seios quando um grito vindo da sala fez com que ele parasse.

- Papai! Papai!- Brandy gritava histérica.

Kate saiu de cima de Jack imediatamente e ele se recompôs como pôde indo até a sala da onde vinham os gritos. Ana-Lucia vinha carregando Brandy pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, a menina estava agarrada a ela como um macaquinho, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que houve?- Jack perguntou a Ana-Lucia.

- Eu a ouvi gritando do quarto.- respondeu Ana.

Jack pegou a menina dos braços de Ana-Lucia.

- O que foi minha filha? Conte pro papai o que aconteceu?- Jack indagou com a voz doce ninando a garotinha.

- Você me deixou sozinha, papai e um monstro apareceu!- gritou Brandy, ainda muito assustada. – Ele entrou pela janela!

Jack viu um pouco de sangue escorrer da perna de sua filha e seus olhos ficaram mortificados. Kate notou o olhar dele e em seguida olhou para Ana.

- Vamos checar o quarto imediatamente!- disse Ana puxando Kate pela mão e as duas correram escadas acima.

Continua...


	10. Tempo de mudar

**Capítulo 10**

**Tempo de mudar**

_- Não há como fugir, Jack! Não existe cura para esse mal! Iremos todos morrer!_

_- Não diga isso, Juliet! Venha comigo! Nós ainda podemos..._

_Ela ergueu o dedo para ele e disse, agarrando a garrafa de uísque com o outra mão:_

_- Não! Fizemos tudo o que podíamos e agora seremos castigados. Todos nós somos culpados, Jack. Culpados por tudo o que fizemos!_

_- Não foi culpa de ninguém!- Jack bradou em desespero. O prédio estava sendo invadido e ele precisava tirá-la dali para irem encontrar Sarah. Ela tinha voltado com Brandy. Não devia tê-lo feito, mas sua esposa estava de volta e Jack precisava pensar rápido se quisesse salvar sua família e sua amiga que agora estava agindo como louca, tomada pelo desespero da situação. Jack tinha que convencê-la a deixarem o prédio da Mittellos Biociência o mais rápido possível._

_- Vamos, Juliet!- ele gritou._

_Nesse momento, dois homens desfigurados invadiram a sala onde os dois cientistas se abrigavam. Juliet olhou para eles e ainda segurando a garrafa de bebida deu um passo para trás, dizendo:_

_- Salve-se enquanto ainda pode, Jack!_

_- Juliet!- ele ainda gritou quando a viu correr para as escadas, mas aquela foi a última vez em que se viram._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia abriu a porta do quarto de Jack com muita cautela. Ela e Kate caminharam sem fazer barulho, como se tivessem plumas nos pés. Todo cuidado era pouco naquele momento. Se o quarto estivesse infestado de monstros elas teriam que trancar a porta depressa e sair correndo. Então seria cada um por si. Ana preferia morrer a se tornar uma daquelas criaturas.

A porta fez um barulho irritante quando Ana e Kate passaram por ela e de repente, as duas mulheres seguraram uma no braço da outra sufocando gritos femininos histéricos e instintivos porque Vincent saltou sobre elas latindo ferozmente.

- Hey!- Ana gritou para que o cachorro se afastasse e percebesse que elas não eram uma ameaça.

O animal pareceu entender o recado e recuou, mas ainda latindo.

- Acha que tem alguém aqui dentro?- Kate perguntou com uma das mãos sobre o peito se recuperando do susto que o cachorro tinha dado nelas.

- Shiiiii!- Ana-Lucia fez com o dedo indicador segurando sua arma e caminhando pela escuridão do quarto.

Kate foi até a cama e ligou a luz discreta do abajur de cabeceira para que elas pudessem enxergar melhor o que acontecera ali. Ana constatou que havia pedaços de vidro oriundos da janela se espalhando próximo à cama. No lençol branco havia um pouco de sangue.

- Oh, Deus!- Kate exclamou quando viu o sangue. – Os monstros morderam a Brandy!

Ana seguiu a mancha de sangue no lençol e viu que havia sangue em um dos cacos de vidro sobre a cama.

- Talvez não.- disse ela. – A menina pode ter se ferido com o vidro da janela.

- Se a janela está quebrada é porque eles conseguiram entrar aqui.- Kate complementou. – Mas não entendo. Se entraram, por que não invadiram a casa inteira para nos atacar?

- Estão sendo cautelosos.- disse Ana-Lucia. – O raciocínio deles evolui a cada dia. Eles provavelmente sabem que somos os únicos não infectados por aqui e querem nos encurralar.

- Bem, acho que essa é uma boa hora para descobrirmos se somos realmente imunes ou não.- Kate acrescentou.

Vincent continuava a latir e dava voltas e voltas ao redor da cama como se estivesse farejando algo perigoso.

- O cachorro está estranho.- falou Kate. – Será que está infectado?

- Não sei... – começou a dizer Ana-Lucia mas o som de um gemido medonho cortou toda sua linha de pensamento e seu pé esquerdo foi puxado com força para debaixo da cama. Os latidos de Vincent se tornaram mais ameaçadores.

- Ahhhhh... – Ana gritou se debatendo e Kate correu em seu auxílio puxando-a pelo braço.

Ana chutou com força o corpo estranho que a puxava para debaixo da cama e com um golpe certeiro conseguiu se desvencilhar e engatinhar para longe da cama. O monstro então finalmente se mostrou. Pálido como um espectro, deformado e sujo de sangue. Seus olhos não tinham vida, apenas dois buracos vazios marcando as órbitas e seus dentes eram como os de um peixe, enfileirados uns por cima dos outros. A visão era daquela criatura era aterrorizante.

Num gesto impulsivo e rápido demais para que os olhos de Ana-Lucia pudessem alcançar, Kate tomou a arma dela e deu três tiros certeiros na cabeça do zumbi que tombou na cama manchando ainda mais os lençóis brancos.

Retomando o fôlego, Ana-Lucia voltou seus olhos para Kate e indagou:

- Mas quem é você? Uma caçadora de recompensas.

- Precisamos sair daqui. Os amigos dele logo virão buscá-los e com a janela quebrada estaremos perdidas.- disse Kate.

Ana-Lucia se levantou depressa do chão e puxou Vincent pela coleira. O animal estava indo investigar o cadáver do zumbi sobre a cama.

- Vai mesmo trazer o cachorro com a gente?

- O cachorro é do doutor.- disse Ana – Ele decidirá o que fazer com ele.

- Uhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Uhhhhhhh!- o som do lado de fora da casa era de gelar o sangue. Kate tinha razão quanto ao fato de que mais monstros estavam vindo atrás daquele que se desgarrou.

- È melhor lacrarmos essa janela. Imediatamente!- disse Ana procurando algo que servisse para o intento.

- Você acha mesmo?- retrucou Kate. – Não seria melhor nós todos deixarmos essa casa agora mesmo?

- E irmos pra onde na escuridão? Não, meu bem. Tenho vagado sozinha por muito tempo para saber que a noite não é nossa amiga. È necessário que passemos pelo menos mais uma noite aqui nesta casa e então decidirmos o que fazer.

Kate acabou concordando com ela. Não tinham escolha. Ela começou a ajudar Ana-Lucia a procurar algo para tapar a janela e as duas encontraram um velho quadro negro que talvez Jack estivesse usando para alfabetizar a filha. Serviria para lacrar a janela temporariamente e disfarçar que ali havia um meio de adentrar a casa e pegá-los.

Rapidamente as duas mulheres conseguiram prender o quadro negro à janela utilizando um martelo e pregos que encontraram na gaveta da cômoda de Jack.

- Isso deve segurá-los por algum tempo.- disse Ana-Lucia quando elas terminaram de lacrar a janela.

- Precisamos avisar ao Jack o que houve aqui.- falou Kate. – Eu espero que Brandy esteja bem.

Vincent voltou a se aproximar do corpo inerte do zumbi e o cheirou com desconfiança. Ana-Lucia chamou o animal novamente:

- Venha, Vincent!

De pronto o cachorro abandonou seu posto de vigiar o cadáver do homem desfigurado e seguiu Kate e Ana-Lucia para fora do quarto. Esta ainda segurava o martelo e alguns pregos em suas mãos.

- Eu vou lacrar o quarto também!

- Eu vou descer e falar com o Jack. Ele deve estar no laboratório.- avisou Kate e desceu rapidamente as escadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava desesperado. Sua filha de cinco anos, a única razão de sua existência poderia ter sido contaminada pelo vírus Linus. Embora ele tivesse criado um anti-vírus que até agora estava agindo muito bem no primeiro ser humano em que ele o experimentara, não havia garantias quanto a aplicar o antídoto em uma criança tão pequena e ele ainda não havia tido tempo de estudar os prováveis e possíveis efeitos colaterais da vacina em suas duas novas cobaias.

Brandy chorava e encarava seu pai com olhos tristonhos.

- Papai, eu vou virar um monstro?- ela perguntou entre soluços. Jack sentiu seu peito apertar. Ele não queria que sua filha tivesse que ter aquele tipo de preocupação.

- Não, meu amor, papai não vai deixar você virar um monstro, nunca.

E ele de fato não deixaria. Caso sua filha fosse contaminada e não houvesse mais nada a fazer, Jack sabia o que faria. Não prolongaria o sofrimento de sua filha e nem o dele mesmo. Se Brandy fosse contaminada, ele mesmo a mataria e se mataria em seguida porque não poderia viver com isso.

Mais que depressa ele preparou uma seringa com e retirou uma amostra de sangue do braço da filha. Antes de aplicar o antídoto, Jack precisava ter certeza se ela estava mesmo contaminada. Brandy chorou mais ainda quando ele a perfurou com a agulha, mas Jack falou carinhoso com ela, explicando que aquilo era necessário.

Quando ele estava prestes a examinar o sangue da filha ao microscópio para descobrir se havia traços do vírus no sangue dela, ele ouviu uma batida forte à porta de seu laboratório, seguida de voz de Ana-Lucia:

- Jack, precisamos falar com você. È urgente!

- Agora não posso!- ele respondeu com rispidez. Estava muito preocupado com Brandy. – Estou cuidando de Brandy.

- Sabemos disso.- disse Kate. – Mas todos nós estamos em perigo. Eu e Ana-Lucia acabamos de matar um zumbi no seu quarto. Eles sabem que estamos aqui, Jack e não vão sossegar enquanto não nos pegarem.

- Pouco me importa!- Jack respondeu, ainda mais nervoso ao saber que havia um zumbi em seu quarto, provavelmente o que mordera sua filha.

- Ouça, Jack, sei que está muito preocupado com Brandy, mas não acredito que ela tenha sido mordida. Seu cachorro estava lá. Creio que ele conseguiu distrair o monstro para que Brandy pudesse fugir.

- Mas ela tem um machucado na perna.- lembrou Jack.

- Já examinou com cuidado o machucado para saber se se trata mesmo de uma mordida?- indagou Kate.

- Havia vidro espalhado por toda a cama, Jack. Brandy deve ter se cortado com um dos cacos de vidro.

Jack voltou seus olhos para a filha e tentando se acalmar um pouco, indagou à menina:

- Brandy, o monstro entrou pela janela do quarto?

Brandy não sabia responder ao certo:

- Eu ouvi um barulho e o Vicent latiu...aí eu vi o monstro, papai e então eu corri!

Ele se aproximou dela e examinou mais atentamente o machucado na perna dela. Realmente não se parecia com uma mordida.

- Jack?- Kate chamou novamente.

- Esperem um pouco.- pediu ele fazendo menção para Brandy ficar quietinha na cama do laboratório enquanto ele verificava a amostra de sangue dela ao microscópio.

Poucos segundos depois, Jack respirava aliviado. Não havia traços do vírus no sangue de sua filha. Ele finalmente abriu a porta do laboratório para Kate e Ana-Lucia.

- Ela não está infectada!- ele comunicou.

- Como eu desconfiei!- acrescentou Ana-Lucia.

- Jack, a situação está complicada.- disse Kate. – Eu matei um zumbi no seu quarto, então ouvimos outros se aproximando e lacramos a janela e a porta do quarto. Não é mais seguro passarmos outra noite aqui.

- O que está dizendo? Não podemos sair daqui.- disse Jack. – Aqui é minha casa e tudo o que eu preciso para tentar encontrar uma cura para o vírus está aqui nesse laboratório.

- Se ficarmos aqui vamos morrer, Jack!- falou Ana.

Kate caminhou até Brandy e tomou a garotinha nos braços, abraçando-a e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Ana tem razão, Jack. Ficar aqui é suicídio, tem que pensar em sua filha.

- E para onde iríamos se vocês mesmos me disseram que o planeta está infestado dessas criaturas. Ao menos aqui eu e Brandy sempre estivemos seguros.

- Mas agora não estão mais!- disse Ana. – Precisamos partir amanhã cedo, logo que o dia clarear e as criaturas voltarem para seus esconderijos.

- Digamos que façamos isso.- disse Jack. – Mais uma vez eu pergunto, para onde iríamos? Vocês são os únicos seres humanos não contaminados que eu encontro em dois anos. Não tem nada além de Manhatan.

- Bem, talvez haja.- falou Ana.

- Como assim?

- Há algumas semanas atrás, eu ouvi uma transmissão no meu rádio, de uma mulher francesa falando sobre uma estação de pesquisa em Londres onde existem sobreviventes e dizendo que quem não estivesse contaminado deveria seguir para lá. Esse era o meu plano antes de ouvir sua mensagem no rádio. Me decidi por vir a Nova York porque era mais perto do que ir para Londres.

- Londres?- retrucou Kate. – Tem idéia do quanto é longe? Teríamos que arranjar um avião ou um barco para chegarmos à Europa e eu duvido que consigamos atravessar todo o caminho vivos.

Jack parou para pensar um pouco.

- Talvez seja um bom plano se a tal estação de pesquisas existir mesmo.

- A mulher, que dizia ser uma cientista francesa chamada Danielle Rosseau disse que a estação se chama "The Swan".

O cientista alargou os olhos.

- Você disse "The Swan?" Essa é uma das estações de pesquisa que trabalhava com a Mittelos Biociência. Essa estação existe!

- Jack, está mesmo pensando em ir para Londres?- perguntou Kate.

- Ao menos temos que tentar.- disse Ana. – Eu não viajei do México até aqui para morrer sem tentar.

- Partiremos amanhã às oito horas.- disse Jack.

- Enquanto isso seu quarto permanecerá lacrado para nossa segurança. Pela manhã poderemos abri-lo para que possa pegar suas coisas.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Sim. Levarei também tudo o que puder do meu material de laboratório. Será uma viagem muito arriscada, mas precisamos tentar.

- Para onde nós vamos, papai?- indagou Brandy percebendo toda aquela movimentação ao redor dela, ainda abraçada a Kate.

- Nós vamos para um lugar mais seguro, querida.- Jack respondeu. – Precisamos cuidar de tudo agora à noite. Vamos encher caixas de mantimentos e malas com roupas e pertences de primeira necessidade.

- Papai, o Vincent irá com a gente?

- È claro, querida. Vamos ter de levar água também.- Jack lembrou. – Não sabemos o estado em que estão os supermercados pelo caminho...

- E o Sawyer também vai?- Brandy lembrou de repente.

- Oh, nos esquecemos do Sawyer! Será que ele está bem? Com toda essa movimentação na casa ele não saiu do quarto.- falou Kate.

- Acho que ainda está dormindo.- disse Ana sentindo-se um pouco embaraçada mesmo que Jack e Kate não fizessem idéia do que tinha acontecido entre eles com Sawyer adormecido pouco antes da invasão da criatura ao quarto de Jack.

- Precisamos checá-lo. Se ele não apareceu até agora é porque o antídoto que apliquei nele causou algum efeito colateral muito sério ou na pior das hipóteses uma das criaturas entrou no quarto dele e o pegou.

- Não!- Ana deixou escapar, subitamente preocupada com o cowboy.

Kate ficou no laboratório com Brandy e Vincent enquanto Jack e Ana-Lucia corriam para o quarto de Sawyer. Ela ia na frente, armada com a pistola. Porém, quando eles entraram no quarto, Sawyer ainda estava profundamente adormecido.

Jack se aproximou dele para examiná-lo e de repente seu rosto assumiu um ar de preocupação.

- O que houve?- Ana perguntou.

- Ele não está respirando!- Jack afirmou, alarmado.

Continua...


	11. O início da jornada

**Capítulo 11**

**O Início da Jornada**

O rosto de Sawyer estava pálido como se estivesse morto. As unhas crispadas no travesseiro como se tivesse sofrido alguma dor muito forte antes de desfalecer, embora a expressão de seu rosto parecesse muito tranqüila, quase como se estivesse feliz e satisfeito, o que era muito estranho, pensou Jack.

- Ele está morto?- Ana-Lucia perguntou com a voz trêmula, torcendo os dedos uns nos outros num gesto nervoso.

- Não creio!- Jack respondeu finalmente depois de checar o pulso de Sawyer e ouvir-lhe os batimentos cardíacos. – Eu me enganei, ele está respirando, mas a respiração está muito fraca.

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou e o sacudiu. – Acorde homem! Por Deus!

- Acalme-se Ana!- Jack pediu. – Assim não vai funcionar.

- E o que você pretende fazer, doutor?- ela indagou com expressão de agonia nos olhos negros. – Eu sei que ele é um idiota, mas não deixa de ser um ser humano! Não podemos deixá-lo morrer!

- Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo com ele antes de mais nada!- Jack bradou. – Você e ele experimentaram da minha vacina na noite passada e você não reportou ter tido nenhum tipo de efeito colateral. Eu preciso avaliar que tipo de efeitos colaterais ele está tendo para poder...

- Para poder o quê, Jack? Saber se o transformou num zumbi?- Ana-Lucia retrucou, zangada. – Droga, doutor! Ele não é a sua maldita cobaia. Agora sai da minha frente!

- O que vai fazer?- Jack quis saber.

- Uma vez me ensinaram que quando uma pessoa não consegue respirar, nós devemos ajudá-la!- ela subiu na cama e quase se deitou por cima do corpo de Sawyer. Jack percebeu o que ela ia fazer e alertou:

- Ana-Lucia, você não pode fazer isso! Não sabemos o que está acontecendo com ele! Se ele estiver contaminado, nós teremos que deixá-lo para trás!

- Você não deixou a Kate para trás, deixou?- Ana indagou com ironia. – Só porque o Sawyer não possui um par de peitos não quer dizer que ele não seja importante para a sobrevivência do grupo. Portanto, se está apenas preocupado com a comodidade disto que você tem entre as pernas pode partir agora mesmo com Kate e sua filha e me deixar para trás com o Sawyer!

Depois disso, ela não disse mais nada, apenas abaixou seu rosto sobre o dele e tampando-lhe o nariz, cobriu a boca dele com a sua, inspirando e enviando ar para dentro dos pulmões de Sawyer. Por alguns minutos, ele não demonstrou nenhum tipo de reação. Ana-Lucia suspendeu a camisa dele e insistiu na respiração boca a boca, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava-lhe o peito, tentando fazê-lo reagir. Ninguém poderia imaginar o quanto ela se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Estava sob o efeito de uma droga, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de pensar que Sawyer estava daquele jeito por culpa dela, pelo que tinha feito com ele enquanto ele dormia.

- Sawyer, por favor, reaja... – ela pediu com a voz trêmula, acariciando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Jack ficou assistindo ao esforço dela em trazê-lo de volta e se compadeceu. Talvez estivesse se tornando um homem amargo por estar tanto tempo sozinho com sua filha e lidando com a morte.

- Ana, eu vou buscar um medicamento em meu laboratório para tentar acordá-lo... – Jack começou a dizer, mas nesse exato momento, depois de tantas tentativas de Ana em tentar acordá-lo, James finalmente voltou a si. Primeiro ele moveu o corpo sobre a cama, como se algo o incomodasse. Ana se afastou dele e ficou observando-o.

- Sawyer?- ela chamou.

- Hein?- ele respondeu.

Jack saiu correndo do quarto e foi buscar seu kit médico para examiná-lo. Sawyer olhou nos olhos de Ana e viu algumas lágrimas escaparem dos olhos dela.

- Por que está chorando?- ele indagou.

- Não estou chorando!- ela respondeu apertando os olhos para que nenhuma lágrima mais escapasse. Sim, ela estava chorando, mas de alívio por ver que ele acordava. Não se perdoaria se ele tivesse morrido porque ela fora ousada demais. – Como você se sente?

- Como se tivesse feito sexo selvagem!- ele respondeu com sinceridade. Ana franziu o cenho.

- Por Deus, homem! Como é que pode pensar nisso agora? Pensamos que estivesse morto!- ela sabia que estava sendo hipócrita dessa vez, mas jamais contaria a ele o que tinha feito.

- Mas é a verdade! È como me sinto!- disse ele, confuso. – Também estou com um gosto ruim na boca, metálico! Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Algumas horas.- Ana respondeu. – Já é quase dia!

Jack voltou com seu kit médico e olhou para Sawyer com preocupação.

- Hey, doutor! Por que está me olhando assim?

- Porque há alguns minutos achei que você fosse passar dessa pra melhor, meu amigo. Teve sorte que a Ana-Lucia não quis desistir de você.

Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia.

- Isso é verdade, _baby doll_?

- Eu fiz o que faria por qualquer pessoa.- ela respondeu.

- Mas fez por mim.- disse ele tocando a mão dela com ternura. – Obrigado.

- De nada.- ela respondeu e se levantou da cama depressa.

- Ainda que eu não saiba por que estava morrendo.- acrescentou ele. – Isso teve alguma coisa a ver com aquele troço que você injetou na gente, doutor?

Ana deixou o quarto para ir ajudar Kate com os preparativos para a partida deles, sentiu-se constrangida em ficar ali caso Sawyer se lembrasse de alguma coisa. Jack disse a ele:

- Ana não reportou efeitos colaterais, mas até a alguns minutos sua respiração e pulso estavam muito fracos e não conseguíamos te acordar. Suponho então que tenha sido um efeito colateral da vacina. Mas agora que está acordado, como se sente?

Jack colocou um medidor de pressão no braço direito dele, mas Sawyer o afastou, dizendo:

- Doutor, afora eu precisar mijar desesperadamente, me sinto muito bem! Então se quer me examinar, vai ter que esperar um pouco!

Dizendo isso, Sawyer deixou Jack sozinho e foi correndo para o banheiro mais próximo. Jack tirou um caderninho de anotações de dentro de seu kit médico e começou a anotar os efeitos colaterais reportados por Sawyer.

- Sono profundo, respiração alterada, pulsação fraca, vontade de urinar...interessante!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia encontrou Kate na cozinha com Brandy. A menina parecia menos assustada e a estava ajudando a encaixotar alguns alimentos para a viagem. Vincent andava perto delas e vez por outra soltava um latido. O animal ainda parecia agitado depois do encontro com o zumbi no quarto de Jack.

- E o Sawyer?- Kate indagou ao vê-la.

- Parece que ele teve algum tipo de efeito colateral com a vacina que o Jack aplicou em nós dois. O doutor o está examinando agora.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem?- Kate perguntou.

Ana deu de ombros.

- Espero que sim!

- Bem, consegui encaixotar os enlatados, alguns pacotes de macarrão, biscoitos, leite um pouco de queijo. Tem também carne congelada. Precisaremos de um isopor.

- Eu acho que vi um no armário de cima.- Ana comunicou. – Acha que o doutor andou caçando cervos para estocar essa carne?

- Cervo ou vacas selvagens. Tanto faz!- disse Kate com um sorriso.

- Sempre me perguntei por que o vírus Linus não afetou aos animais.

- Temos que agradecer a Deus por isso, não é?- disse Kate.

- Kate!- Brandy chamou puxando a barra da blusa dela. – Eu vou buscar meus brinquedos e os meus dvd`s pra levarmos na viagem. Assim não sentirei falta deles.- Kate trocou um olhar com Ana-Lucia.

- Tudo bem.- disse Ana. – Podemos deixá-la ir. Está quase amanhecendo, é seguro!

- Vá, querida!- disse Kate a Brandy. – Coloque tudo o que puder dentro de uma caixa. Vou subir em alguns minutos para ajudá-la, está bem?

- Ela parece gostar muito de você.- Ana comentou quando Brandy as deixou a sós na cozinha.

- E eu gosto muito dela.- disse Kate. – Faz pouco tempo que a conheço, mas ela é tão meiga e eu gosto muito de crianças. O Jack tem feito um bom trabalho com ela mesmo vivendo sozinho aqui.

- Você tem filhos? – Ana indagou. – Quero dizer, teve filhos?

- Não, nunca.- respondeu Kate. – E você?

- Eu tive um menino.- ela contou.

- O que aconteceu com ele?- Kate perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

- Ele ficou doente.- foi tudo o que Ana disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As ruas cheiravam à morte. Era o único cheiro predominante na atmosfera nos últimos dez dias. Não importava aonde Ana-Lucia fosse, aquele cheiro formado pelo fedor de corpos apodrecidos, ambientes anti-higiênicos, comida estragada e sangue coagulado permaneciam em suas narinas para lembrá-la da condição em que estava vivendo. _

_Dez dias e nenhuma esperança. Ana-Lucia tinha medo de se aproximar de qualquer pessoa. Tinha medo da contaminação que destruía tudo ao seu redor. Danny se fora, assim como sua mãe. Não importava que ainda caminhassem pelas ruas, não eram mais eles. Tinham se transformado em criaturas destituídas de humanidade. Ainda assim, Ana-Lucia seria incapaz de destruí-los. Preferia manter-se ao largo e seguir em frente protegendo o pequeno Carlos. _

_Já era quase noite e ela tinha aprendido que quando as sombras se deitavam sobre a luz, eles vinham. Saíam de suas tumbas e vinham procurá-la. Caçá-la como a um animal. Exausta, Ana balançou o filho nos braços e olhou ao seu redor em busca de um abrigo seguro para passar a noite. Avistou uma pequena casa de madeira que parecia ter as vidraças intactas. Caminhou até lá, sentindo os calos em seus pés sangrarem devido ao esforço de passar o dia inteiro caminhando. Havia chegado à Tecale pela manhã e pretendia atravessar a fronteira e ir aos Estados Unidos. Quem sabe não encontraria alguém que pudesse ajudá-la? Alguém que ainda não tivesse sido infectado?_

_- Está cansado, bebê?- ela indagou ao filho que estava muito quieto desde a última cidade que tinham deixado. Ana estava com medo de que ele estivesse doente, mas preferia fingir que estava tudo bem. Seu filho era a única coisa que a mantinha de pé, tentando sobreviver. Se o perdesse, não sabia em que tipo de pessoa ela se transformaria. – Vamos descansar um pouco, mi angel! (meu anjo)._

_Ela abriu a porta da casa devagar. A porta fez um barulho estranho, como se estivesse emperrada. Isso era um bom sinal, Ana pensou. Se a porta estava daquele jeito e as janelas não estavam quebradas, significava que não havia criaturas lá dentro. Ela já tinha aprendido que todo local habitado durante o dia pelas criaturas tinha um cheiro horrível e peculiar, e a destruição imperava ao redor. Diferente daquela casa._

_Tudo era muito simples, mas parecia em ordem. Como se os donos apenas tivessem fugido apavorados da epidemia e deixado sua casa para trás. Ana acomodou Carlos no pequeno sofá na sala de estar, tendo o cuidado de colocar algumas almofadas ao redor dele para que não caísse. Embora o bebê estivesse muito fraco para tentar engatinhar para fora._

_- Mamãe já volta, mi hijo! (meu filho).- Ana sussurrou para o bebê que olhou para ela com seus grandes olhos negros, tristonhos. Ela acariciou o cabelo escuro dele e o deixou por alguns instantes. Foi até a cozinha da casa e abriu uma torneira. Não tomava banho à pelo menos uns três dias. Era quase impossível achar água encanada. Ficava feliz quando encontrava água mineral engarrafada em lojas de conveniência e supermercados e podia realizar uma higiene melhor, principalmente podia banhar seu filho. Mas milagrosamente naquela torneira havia água. Ana sorriu e lavou seu rosto, passando água pelos lábios ressecados. Encontrou uma bacia e colocou um pouco de água nela para aliviar a dor de seus pés. Precisava conseguir sapatos novos, pensou enquanto esfregava o sangue seco dos ferimentos em seu calcanhar e dedos dos pés._

_Lavar os pés fez Ana sentir-se um pouco melhor. Ela pôs-se a procurar algo para comer na despensa. Estava faminta. Encontrou salsicha e batata enlatadas. Seu estômago roncou em expectativa. Ana abriu depressa ambas as latas com uma faca e pôs-se a deliciar-se com seu jantar._

_Foi então que ouviu o bebê chorar desesperado. Largou a comida em cima da mesa e voltou correndo para a sala. Carlos estava vermelho e berrava sacudindo os bracinhos e perninhas._

_- Calma, bebê, mamãe está aqui!- Ana tentou tranqüilizá-lo, pegando-o ao colo e acalentando-o junto ao peito. Mas o menino estava quente. Devia estar com febre. – Ay, mi hijo, não faz assim com a mamãe não, vai ficar tudo bem! Tudo bem!_

_Ela desabotoou os botões da blusa depressa e ofereceu o seio para a criança._

_- Vamos! Sei que não está com fome, mas precisa se alimentar!_

_O menino rejeitou o seio dela e continuou gritando._

_- Carlitos, vamos, meu filho!- ela aconchegou-o mais perto e o menino aceitou o que sua mãe lhe oferecia, começou a sugar o seio dela, mas sugava tão fraco, como se fazer aquele esforço lhe causasse um sofrimento enorme. Seu filho estava fraco, Ana sabia. Ele não tinha forças nem para mamar. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos dela e seu peito ardia pela dor do sabia que estava por vir. O bebê sugava cada vez mais devagar. Ana-Lucia apertou os olhos em desespero, mas começou a cantar uma cantiga de ninar e a balançar o filho, tentando aplacar a dor dele._

_Foram quase trinta minutos de aflição e incerteza, até que o bebê parou de respirar e soltou o seio dela. Ana se cobriu e o apertou contra o peito tentando reanimá-lo._

_- Meu filho! Meu filho! Olha pra mamãe, meu filho! Por favor, não me deixa sozinha...eu te amo...meu filho..._

_O bebê continuou imóvel e pálido. Ana acariciou o rostinho dele e tentou diversas vezes fazê-lo respirar outra vez. Mas de nada adiantou. Os anjos o tinham levado para o céu. Para longe da vida de sofrimento que estava tendo com sua mãe. Mas Ana-Lucia estava inconsolável. _

_Ela colocou o bebê embrulhado em sua manta encardida em cima do sofá e com lágrimas de dor no rosto, ela abriu a porta da casa e gritou diante do pôr-do-sol, o mais alto que seus pulmões poderiam agüentar._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Criaturas do inferno! Venham me buscar!!! Venham me buscar!!!_

_Um gemido aterrador respondeu de longe e Ana deixou-se cair no chão, tremendo e soluçando._

_- Quero meu filho de volta...preciso do meu filho...do meu filho..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você está bem, Ana?- Kate perguntou ao perceber que ela ficara muito quieta de repente. No rosto um semblante de dor.

- Eu estou bem.- Ana respondeu voltando a si.

- Desculpe por ter perguntado sobre o seu...- Kate começou a dizer, mas Ana-Lucia a cortou com rispidez.

- Está tudo bem!

Jack e Sawyer apareceram na cozinha nesse exato momento. O médico procurou a filha com os olhos e ao não vê-la ali, indagou:

- Onde está a Brandy?

- Ela foi ao quarto dela pegar seus brinquedos.- respondeu Kate. – Eu já estava indo lá com ela!

- Podem ir!- disse Ana. – Eu termino de arrumar as coisas por aqui.

- Peraí! Vamos a algum lugar?- perguntou Sawyer sem entender, mas Kate e Jack já tinham ido ao quarto de Brandy, restando apenas Ana na cozinha que continuou a tarefa de encaixotar as provisões para a longa viagem que fariam, inclusive conseguiu encontrar o isopor para estocar a carne. – Onde estamos indo?- ele perguntou a Ana.

- O doutor ainda não te contou o que aconteceu?- Ana-Lucia questionou.

- Não.- Sawyer respondeu. – Eu estava completamente apagado, se lembra, Lucy?

- Você não se lembra de absolutamente nada mesmo?- ela os pedaços de carne embrulhados em papel filme dentro do isopor e colocou as mãos na cintura ao perguntar:

- Só me lembro de ter tido um sonho muito bom.- disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, as covinhas marcando seu rosto profundamente. – Eu disse a você. Acordei com a sensação de que tinha feito sexo selvagem.- ele se aproximou mais dela e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: - Ficaria zangada se eu te dissesse que a mulher com quem eu estava no sonho era você? Você entrava no quarto, eu estava dormindo e então...

- Ah, cale a boca!- Ana protestou aborrecida, mas na verdade estava muito envergonhada. Será que você só consegue pensar nisso? Se não se sabe o que aconteceu, eu vou te dizer. Estamos nos preparando para partir.

- Partir pra onde?- ele indagou com exasperação. – Por que temos que partir se acabamos de chegar? Pois eu estou gostando muito de ter um lugar seguro pra ficar pela primeira vez em muito tempo, isso sem falar na comida...

- Sawyer, não é mais seguro ficarmos aqui.- ela explicou. – Há algumas horas, as criaturas tentaram invadir a casa. Sabem que estamos aqui e estão procurando uma forma de nos pegar. Estão nos caçando. Agora mesmo há um deles trancado no quarto do doutor. Kate conseguiu matá-lo! Estão ficando mais inteligentes. Nós conversamos sobre isso antes de chegarmos aqui.

- Mas então, se estão ficando mais inteligentes, irão nos encontrar em qualquer lugar onde formos. Não seria melhor que continuássemos nos escondendo aqui?

- Há um lugar aonde podemos ir!- ela revelou. – Uma estação de pesquisa em Londres. Eu estava cogitando ir pra lá quando ouvi o a mensagem de Jack no rádio e mudei meus planos vindo para cá. Sawyer, é a nossa única chance! Devem existir muitas outras pessoas não contaminadas lá. Poderemos recomeçar nossas vidas...

- Quem garante a você que essa estação ainda está de pé?- ele retrucou. – E se as criaturas tiverem invadido o lugar e acabado com tudo?

- Quem garante a você que esta casa continuará de pé por muito tempo? Pois eu me recuso a desistir da minha vida agora depois ter passado tudo o que eu passei!

- E você, mocinha, acha que eu também não passei maus bocados? Pelos menos te contei alguma coisa sobre mim e você que não me diz nada sobre você!

- Por que eu deveria?- refutou Ana. – Você é um completo estranho pra mim!

- Engraçado!- exclamou Sawyer. – Há alguns minutos atrás achei que tinha ficado preocupada comigo.

Ela suspirou:

- Olha, nós estaremos partindo assim que o sol nascer. Se quiser ficar para trás, a decisão terá sido sua.

- Quem vai ficar para trás?- Kate perguntou retornando à cozinha com Brandy em seu colo. Vincent as seguia. Jack vinha logo atrás dela carregando um mapa nas mãos, o qual ele desenrolou sobre a mesa após afastar algumas caixas.

- Temos muitos quilômetros pela frente.- Jack anunciou mostrando a localização deles no mapa. Viajaremos de carro até conseguirmos um barco, então faremos a rota até Londres.

- Isso é loucura!- Sawyer exclamou. – Jamais chegaremos vivos na Europa!

- Temos que tentar!- disse Kate. – Você está com medo?

- Ah, fala sério!- Sawyer deixou a cozinha, mas ainda ouviu Jack dizer:

- Partiremos em três horas. Esteja pronto. Não deixarei ninguém para trás!- ele acrescentou e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Ana. De alguma forma Jack queria se redimir por ter insinuado mais cedo que poderiam deixar Sawyer para trás.

- Jack, você o examinou? Ele está mesmo bem?- Ana perguntou depois que ele saiu. Queria se assegurar disso.

- Parece até melhor do que antes de tomar a vacina.- Jack garantiu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?- Kate perguntou, curiosa.

- Depois eu te conto.- disse Jack. – Agora eu tenho uma coisa importante para dizer a vocês duas.

- Papai,estou com fome!- Brandy queixou-se.

- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para ela.- Kate ofereceu-se e Brandy passou para o colo de Jack.

- Eu reuni tudo o que eu tinha de mais importante e necessário em meu laboratório para levarmos conosco. Mas há coisas que seriam muito útil levarmos, inclusive para nossa proteção durante a viagem, das quais não disponho aqui.

- E onde estão e o que são?- perguntou Ana. Kate prestou atenção enquanto preparava uma sopa de legumes instantânea para Brandy.

- São medicamentos e arquivos de pesquisa. Já há algum tempo que venho pensando em ir a Mittelos buscá-los, mas não pude porque não quis levar a Brandy comigo. Da última vez em que estive lá, o lugar estava infestado. Não duvido que as criaturas estejam usando o prédio como abrigo durante o dia.

- É mesmo necessário que você pegue essas coisas?- indagou Ana.

- Muito.- respondeu Jack. – Imagino que já que iremos partir, nunca terei a chance de volta à Nova York e conseguir o que preciso. Seria importante levarmos isso para a estação de pesquisa em Londres.

- Onde fica a Mitellos?- Kate perguntou, colocando a sopa quente num prato e começando a esfriá-la para a criança.

- No centro da cidade.

- Eu posso ir lá buscar o que precisa, só me diga onde posso encontrar.- disse Kate.

- De jeito nenhum.- Jack falou. – Eu irei! É muito arriscado, Kate. Você já foi mordida por um zumbi antes. Não sei se poderei salvá-la se isso acontecer novamente.

- Você também não deve ir, Jack! Se algo acontecer com você, o que será de sua filha? Não, eu irei!- ofereceu-se Ana. – Teoricamente estou imunizada, não estou?

- Bem...

- Eu irei, Jack!- Ana-Lucia assegurou. – Partiremos em três horas como você disse. Faremos uma pequena parada no meio do caminho e eu pegarei o que você precisa.

Jack acabou por concordar. Ana-Lucia tinha razão. Brandy precisava dele. Além disso, era o único médico de que dispunham, precisava ficar vivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três horas depois, o grupo estava pronto para partir. Jack deixou para entrar em seu quarto por último. Segurando sua arma e acompanhado pelo seu fiel animal de estimação, o médico adentrou o quarto lacrado. Vincent começou a latir assim que entraram.

- Calma, amigão! Está tudo bem agora.- Jack disse ao animal.

O corpo do zumbi ainda estava sobre a cama, exalando um cheiro fétido de putrefação, como se estivesse morto há muitos dias. Jack se aproximou da cama e olhou para a criatura. Por alguns minutos, pensou na loucura que estava cometendo em deixar aquela casa que fora a segurança dele e de Brandy por dois anos. A casa onde ele vivera com Sarah. Mas nada era para sempre, seu calendário apocalíptico que marcava os dias até o Time Zero estava correndo e chegar à estação The Swan talvez fosse sua última esperança.

Pensando nisso, ele recolheu depressa roupas e pertences pessoais, entre eles algumas fotografias de família. Juntou tudo dentro de uma valise e desceu. O dia já tinha amanhecido e o sol brilhava alto no céu. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia arrumavam as caixas com mantimentos no porta-malas da picape e em cima do carro. As malas já tinham sido acomodadas também. Kate estava ajudando Brandy a arrumar seus brinquedos na parte de trás.

- Resolveu vir conosco?- provocou Jack ao ver Sawyer ajudando Ana-Lucia. Ela sentia-se aliviada por ele estar ali, mas obviamente fingia que não se importava.

- Pois é, pensei melhor e resolvi que não posso perder a diversão que vocês irão ter no caminho. Além disso, não posso deixá-la ir sozinha!- ele olhou para Ana, cochichando essa última parte. – Ela tende a ser um pouco impulsiva!

Ana franziu o cenho, mas nada disse se afastando deles para ir buscar sua moto. Usariam o antigo rebocador de uma lancha que havia na garagem de Jack para levar a moto dela.

- Eu fiquei sabendo da aventura que está planejando para Ana.- disse Sawyer com seriedade.

- Foi que ela quem se ofereceu, mas não vou mentir pra você e dizer que se trata de uma tarefa sem perigos.

- Eu sei disso!- retrucou Sawyer. – E de jeito nenhum vou deixá-la ir sozinha!

- Eu já imaginava!- falou Jack com um sorriso. Desde o início tinha percebido algo entre os dois, mas Ana-Lucia parecia mais avessa a idéia de gostar do cowboy rústico embora a preocupação dela por ela fosse evidente.

- Jack, está tudo pronto. Temos que ir.- disse Kate, tocando as costas dele.

Ele assentiu para ela e olhou para sua casa uma última vez. Tantas lembranças. Vivera tantos momentos felizes naquele lugar. Mas agora era hora de partir. O mais provável era que jamais voltaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Amor eu estou tão nervosa!- disse Sarah segurando a chave da nova casa deles com as mãos tremulas. _

_- Eu estou nervoso também!- Jack admitiu. – Não acredito que finalmente temos a nossa casa! Vamos, amor, abre a porta!_

_Sorrindo, Sarah girou a chave na fechadura e seus olhos brilharam ao avistar a sala de estar de seu novo lar. Seu sonho se concretizava ao lado de Jack, finalmente. Ela deu um passo à frente para entrar na casa, mas Jack a segurou e tomou-a nos braços._

_- Sua mãe me fez prometer que eu faria isso quando chegássemos..._

_-Oh, Jack!- Sarah gargalhou._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Adeus, Sarah!- Jack murmurou baixinho e foi para dentro do carro.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Kate!- Brandy exigiu e Kate a tomou nos braços, dizendo:

- Claro, querida.

Ela sentou-se no banco do carona, ao lado de Jack que dirigiria o carro e fechou a porta. Vincent correu para o banco de trás e colocou-se entre Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. A moto dela já estava acoplada ao carro.

Sawyer olhou feio para Vincent que chegara bem pertinho dele e babava em sua calça jeans.

- Ah, caramba!- ele exclamou, irritado. – Eu não vou passar a viagem inteira do lado desse cachorro babão.

Vincent deu uma lambida no rosto dele, o que o deixou ainda mais enfurecido. Ana-Lucia riu.

- Melhor viajar com um cachorro babão do que com um manequim, não é mesmo?

- Manequim?- Kate retrucou sem entender.

Sawyer deu de ombros e ficou tentando afastar Vincent de perto dele. Jack deu partida no carro e seguiu em direção a Mittelos Biociência. Ainda tinham aquele pequeno problema a resolver antes de iniciarem sua jornada rumo à sobrevivência.

Continua...


	12. Plano B

**Capítulo 12**

**Plano B**

- Eu olho pra esses caras e penso logo no jantar!- disse Sawyer apontando para uma manada de bois que se locomovia devagar pelo o que antes fora uma das avenidas mais movimentadas de Manhatan.

Ana revirou os olhos e disse:

- É o seu instinto primitivo falando.

- Ah, qual é, Lulu?- retrucou ele. – Não vem me dizer que não sente falta de um bom churrasco feito na hora? Caramba, tudo o que eu tenho comido nos últimos dois anos tem gosto de mofo.

- Incluindo as mulheres?- Ana acrescentou com maldade, falando baixinho perto do ouvido dele.

- Verdade.- disse ele com um suspiro. – Quando é que você vai fazer alguma coisa por mim nesse sentido?- ele acrescentou com cara de safado.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o rosto corar. Ele não fazia mesmo a mínima ideia do que ela tinha feito com ele na casa de Jack.

- Ah, cala a boca!- disse ela, querendo encerrar aquela discussão.

Kate sorriu no banco da frente. Brandy dormia em seus braços e Jack dirigia ao seu lado com expressão soturna e modos silenciosos, por isso ela acabou prestando mais atenção do que deveria na discussão dos dois no banco de trás. Ela se perguntava se ambos já tinham notado que estava rolando algo entre eles.

- Jack?- Kate chamou querendo saber no que ele estava pensando.

- Hein?- disse ele, distraído, sem tirar seus olhos da rua à frente.

- Já sabe para onde vamos depois que Ana-Lucia conseguir pegar o que você precisa no laboratório?

- Vamos seguir aquela rota que mostrei a vocês hoje mais cedo. Precisamos viajar pela costa até encontrarmos um barco com condições de nos levar à Europa. Uma vez que estivermos no barco, estaremos mais seguros porque eu não acredito que existam zumbis marinhos.- ele acrescentou com um meio sorriso. Ela devolveu o sorriso dele.

- Você fazendo piada?- disse ela. – Isso significa que está confiante no seu plano.

- Confiante? Não sei.- respondeu Jack. – Desesperado? Sim. Não posso deixar que nada de mal aconteça à minha filha. Por isso preciso me manter acreditando que estou fazendo a coisa certa por ela. Não vou me perdoar se algo nos acontecer no meio do caminho e arruinar todas as chances dela.

- O tal laboratório é muito longe, doutor?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Depois que atravessarmos a ponte, chegaremos depressa.- informou Jack.

Sawyer se voltou para Ana e indagou:

- Está mesmo preparada para fazer isso?

- O que te faz pensar que eu não estaria?- disse ela. – Venho vagando sozinha por esse mundo há dois anos. Sei me cuidar.

- Ah, não tenho dúvida nenhuma disso, baby.- falou ele com um sorriso debochado. – Foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez de mini-saia e uma pistola carregada amarrada na perna. Você não brinca em serviço, meu bem, mas te digo uma coisa. Não importa o quanto estejamos preparados para enfrentar uma situação, tudo pode mudar e te surpreender. Aí o jogo vira e é o seu fim!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sawyer tinha a camisa ensopada com o sangue que escorria abundantemente do ferimento em seu pescoço. A respiração estava difícil e ele sentia a cada passo que desfaleceria, mas forçava-se a continuar andando. Já fazia alguns minutos que parara de correr, mas ainda sentia a adrenalina em seu corpo provocada pela reação instintiva ao ataque que sofrera. Não podia acreditar que tinha sido mordido. Não podia se tornar uma daquelas coisas. _

_Ele não sabia quantos quilômetros tinha penetrado na floresta fugindo dos zumbis, mas já devia estar bem longe da estrada. Perdera seu caminhão e agora não tinha mais como se locomover à noite. O melhor era esperar pela luz do dia quando as criaturas se recolhiam e ele poderia pensar no que fazer. Isso se sobrevivesse àquela noite._

_Rendendo-se ao entorpecimento que parecia tomar conta de cada célula de seu corpo, Sawyer deixou-se cair no chão de terra batida e mato. Sua pele estava ficando quente e ele não parava de suar. Tirou a camisa e rasgou um pedaço, amarrando-o no pescoço em seguida para conter o sangramento da ferida provocada pela mordida da mulher-zumbi. Seu estômago revirou-se e ele vomitou todo o jantar. Comida enlatada. O cheiro não era nada agradável. Sawyer levantou-se com esforço e continuou andando para ainda mais dentro da floresta. Sua garganta foi ficando seca, a língua pesada, o coração disparado e as pernas trôpegas. Lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. Ele não ia conseguir. Dessa vez era o seu fim. _

_Uma coruja piou em uma árvore e agitou suas asas num gesto agourento. Sawyer pensou que aquele som significava sua morte eminente, pois foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de seu corpo cair no chão com um baque surdo._

* * *

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Um grito estrangulado saiu da garganta de Sawyer quando ele abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte. Mas o silêncio ao seu redor era total. Ele controlou a respiração e tentou ficar calmo. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e as examinou procurando por qualquer tipo de anomalia. Qualquer coisa que mostrasse que ele não era mais ele mesmo. Mas suas mãos pareciam bem normas._

_Esfregou os olhos e observou o ambiente ao seu redor. Era uma cabana de caça, concluiu depois de ver duas cabeças empalhadas de alce na parede com seus chifres ameaçadores apontados diretamente para ele. Notou que estava deitado em uma cama relativamente confortável. Como tinha ido parar lá? Só se lembrava de estar fugindo das criaturas que o perseguiam depois de tê-lo mordido. Instintivamente, tocou o ferimento em seu pescoço. Ainda estava lá, mas estava suturado._

_- Eu podia tê-lo matado.- disse uma voz feminina de repente, de um ângulo que Sawyer não podia ver. O susto fez com que seu coração pulasse e ele sentasse depressa na cama. – É sério, eu poderia ter cortado sua cabeça fora com um machado. Principalmente depois que eu vi essa ferida feia no seu pescoço. Cara, como foi que você conseguiu essa façanha? Escapar das criaturas, levar uma mordida e acordar...humano?_

_Sawyer piscou os olhos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo._

_- Estamos vivendo tempos difíceis.- disse a mulher finalmente surgindo na frente dele. Ela era loira, de cabelos longos, baixa, olhos muito azuis, mas o rostinho de anjo era apenas na aparência porque o brilho em seu olhar dizia que ela estava preparada para qualquer situação que viesse. – Eu não sei como foi que as criaturas conseguiram te pegar, mas você não pode brincar em serviço. Não importa o quanto estejamos preparados para enfrentar uma situação. Tudo pode mudar e te surpreender. Aí o jogo vira e é o seu fim. _

_- Quem é você?- Sawyer indagou pela primeira vez, a voz saindo estranhamente rouca porque sua garganta ainda estava seca._

_A mulher estendeu-lhe um copo com água que ele bebeu em pequenos goles por causa do desconforto na garganta. _

_- Eu sou seu plano B.- ela respondeu. – Todo mundo deveria ter um. Foi de grande ajuda pra você, não foi?_

_Ele terminou de beber água e disse:_

_- Meu nome é Sawyer. Qual seu nome?_

_- Louis Lane.- ela respondeu._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu vou com você!- Sawyer disse a Ana no carro quando Jack avisou que já estavam chegando, logo após atravessarem a ponte que ligava Manhatan à Nova York.

- De jeito nenhum!- disse ela. Eu disse a você que sei me cuidar!

- E você não ouviu o que eu disse depois disso? Lucy, eu sou o seu plano B. Todo mundo deveria ter um. Se algo acontecer com você eu posso...

- Ser devorado junto comigo?- retrucou ela.

- Ana, acho que Sawyer tem razão.- disse Kate. – É melhor você não entrar sozinha lá.

Jack fez uma curva em uma rua principal e então pegou uma rua menor, parando cinco minutos depois em frente a um prédio encardido que anteriormente fora branco e possuía portas de vidro. Agora as portas estavam todas quebradas e uma grande quantidade de lixo e destroços se concentrava na frente do prédio, provavelmente para servir de esconderijo para as criaturas à noite para pegarem algum desavisado que passasse por lá. No topo da janela principal, o letreiro azul escuro onde antes se lia "Mittelos Biociência", agora dizia "Te_los Bio_ _ _".

- É aqui!- disse Jack.

- Tá bom. Me diz do que você vai precisar. – pediu Ana.

- Aqui tem uma planta do prédio, os nomes das coisas que preciso e o lugar onde você irá encontrá-las.- Jack entregou tudo a ela. – Não vai ser difícil achar porque tenho certeza de que tudo ainda está rotulado. Vá para o terceiro andar, setor C, laboratório da Dra. Juliet Burke.

Ana pegou a planta e abriu sobre as pernas, observando tudo com olhos clínicos. Fez isso durante alguns minutos e a devolveu para Jack, dizendo:

- Ok, deixa comigo!

- Não vai precisar?

- Tenho tudo memorizado.- respondeu Ana.

Jack segurou a mão dela que estava com a lista das coisas que ele precisaria e disse:

- Você ainda pode desistir.

- Não!- falou Ana com convicção. - Eu irei e estarei de volta antes que vocês percebam.

- Ana... – Sawyer começou a dizer, mas Ana o parou.

- Nem mais uma palavra. Eu irei sozinha!

Ela desceu do carro com o papel nas mãos, uma pistola no bolso de trás e outra presa ao decote da camiseta. Mas não importava o quanto ela parecesse invencível, Sawyer temia pela vida dela. Não perderia mais uma garota. Já tinha perdido Louis, embora ele preferisse fingir que ela nunca fora uma mulher de verdade, apenas um manequim que ele batizara e levava consigo a todo lugar para se sentir menos sozinho. Mas isso era um segredo que guardava consigo. Era melhor pensar que Ana fora a primeira mulher de verdade que ele via em dois anos.

- Ah, não!- exclamou ele logo depois que Ana-Lucia entrou no prédio. – Aquela mulher teimosa esqueceu a lanterna. Como ela vai procurar pelas suas coisas no escuro, doutor?

Jack sorriu, entendendo que Sawyer iria atrás dela assim mesmo. Ele retirou uma lanterna potente do porta-luvas e entregou a Sawyer.

- Tenha cuidado. As criaturas odeiam lanternas e ficam muito zangadas com focos de luz forte em seus olhos. São fotossensíveis.

- Pode deixar, doutor. É bom que esses monstrengos não se metam à besta comigo porque não tenho medo deles.

- Voltem logo.- disse Kate.

- Aonde eles vão, papai?- perguntou Brandy. – Eu e o Vincent podemos ir também?

- Nada disso.- disse Jack. – Vamos todos esperar aqui. Eles não devem demorar.- ele queria acreditar nisso, mas sua voz estava carregada de preocupação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O prédio estava imerso na completa escuridão e Ana-Lucia teve que usar de seus instintos para se guiar lá dentro. Estava na antiga entrada principal onde havia um salão aberto com um balcão de recepção, algumas cadeiras e sofás. Mas ela não seria descuidada de tentar chegar ao local indicado por Jack usando o acesso principal. Seria a maneira mais rápida de ser pega em uma armadilha das criaturas.

Ela estudou o terreno enquanto caminhava atentamente a tudo ao seu redor mesmo no escuro. Ana fizera parte do grupo de operações táticas da polícia da Cidade do México antes de ter seu filho e sabia muito bem se mover em ambientes hostis, sem iluminação nenhuma. Seu instinto era extremamente aguçado. Em poucos minutos ela era capaz de compreender a estrutura ao seu redor apenas baseada na imagem mental que tinha da planta do prédio mostrada a ela por Jack.

Ana precisava chegar ao terceiro andar, setor C para pegar todas as coisas que o cientista precisava. Esperava que tudo estivesse em bom estado para que ela não estivesse arriscando sua vida em vão.

Ela aguçou o nariz e os ouvidos. As criaturas tinham um cheiro desagradável muito particular, semelhante ao início do estado de putrefação de um cadáver comum, a diferença é que cadáveres não se moviam. Havia também muita sutileza na maneira como os zumbis se moviam, especialmente no escuro. Moviam-se como tigres ou leões em uma selva caçando sua presa. Mas ainda assim Ana-Lucia era mais esperta do que eles. Ela caminhou além do balcão de recepção onde ficavam os elevadores e escadas. Pensou as duas opções. As escadas seriam um excelente esconderijo para seus inimigos, mas os elevadores, provavelmente parados há muito tempo deveriam estar vazios e abandonados. Portanto, ir de elevador seria mais seguro. Só restava saber se ainda havia energia suficiente para movê-los.

Nesse momento, Ana xingou a si mesma por ter decidido não trazer uma lanterna. Ela pensara que levando uma lanterna consigo chamaria a atenção e seria um alvo fácil, mas agora, mesmo com todo o seu treinamento e poder de percepção, seria impossível checar os fusíveis de funcionamento do elevador sem uma lanterna.

E agora? Ela pensou. Tinha que tentar. Começou a tatear a parede procurando pela caixa de fusíveis quando ouviu passos vindos pelo salão. Não pareciam vir na direção dela, mas estavam perto, muito perto. Ana sentiu um calafrio na espinha e a adrenalina tomou conta de seu corpo depressa quando ela se virou na direção dos passos e deu um chute no ar, ouvindo o baque surdo de um corpo em seguida. Mas felizmente ela tinha errado.

- Mas que droga!- Sawyer xingou alto, caído no chão com as costas doendo pela queda e a lanterna que trazia na mão caída ao seu lado.

- Ah, claro! Tinha que ser você!- Ana resmungou.

- E pensou que fosse quem? O Papai Noel?- retrucou ele. – Mas que merda, chica! Sabe Deus o que teria me acontecido se você tivesse acertado o salto dessa tua bota assassina no meu pescoço. Eu estaria sangrando até a morte agora.

- Não seja tão dramático.- disse ela.

- Ainda bem que meus reflexos são bons.- disse ele se erguendo do chão com uma mão nas costas e a outra recuperando a lanterna que tinha trazido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou, aborrecida. – Eu disse que não era para me seguir.

- Você esqueceu a porcaria da lanterna no carro. Eu só estava tentando ajudar, meu docinho.

- Você disse lanterna?- falou ela com um sorriso que Sawyer não pôde enxergar no escuro.

- Sim, lanterna!- repetiu ele pressionando o botão de ligar e iluminando o ambiente para saber onde estavam. Um vulto se mexeu rapidamente, atrás deles, perto dos sofás.

- Apaga isso agora mesmo, imbecil!- grunhiu Ana notando a presença indesejada de imediato.

- Mas tá um breu aqui, ô garota!

- E é graças ao breu que ainda estamos vivos!- disse ela, tirando a lanterna das mãos dele assim que Sawyer a apagou. – Agora me ajude a encontrar os fusíveis do elevador.

- Fusíveis do elevador? Pra quê?

- As coisas que o Jack precisa estão no terceiro andar, setor C. Não é seguro irmos de escada, portanto precisamos saber se o elevador tem carga suficiente para nos levar até lá em cima.

- Ok, entendi. Mas e se só tiver carga para nos levar para cima? Como vamos voltar para baixo?

- Uma coisa de cada vez, cowboy. – falou Ana.

- Ei, amor, eu só estou querendo sair vivo desse buraco.

Ana suspirou, irritada.

- Escuta aqui, você veio pra me ajudar ou pra ficar reclamando?

- Ok, ok! O que eu tenho de fazer?

- Eu vou abrir a caixa de fusíveis enquanto você ilumina para mim.

- Certo. Mais alguma ordem, minha capitã?

- Por enquanto é só isso!- ela respondeu com rispidez e Sawyer resmungou:

- Diacho de mulher mal-humorada!

- Shiii...- fez ela se concentrando em trabalhar na caixa de fusíveis quando Sawyer iluminou parte da parede com a luz da lanterna.

- Detesto o cheiro desse lugar!- ele sussurrou. – Isso aqui deve estar cheio daquelas coisas!

- Dois fusíveis estão queimados.- Ana comentou no mesmo tom de voz baixo que ele falava agora. – Mas se eu ligar esse fio com esse aqui consigo emitir a energia suficiente de um fusível e meio para poder fazer o elevador funcionar por um período curto de tempo...

- O que você fazia antes dessa loucura toda começar?- Sawyer indagou. – Era eletricista?

- Se eu te contar o que eu fazia, cowboy, terei que te matar!- ela brincou.

Sawyer sorriu, mas estava preocupado em estarem ali dentro daquele lugar. O vulto que aparecera antes com certeza não deveria estar sozinho, e logo estaria de volta com mais amigos para cercá-los.

- Vê se não demora com isso, gatinha!- ele exigiu.

- Não me apresse, caipira!- Ana resmungou até que de repente uma faísca se fez. – Isso!- ela exclamou soltando a válvula de proteção do elevador e o barulho da campainha da porta se abrindo se fez ouvir.

- Nossa!- ele exclamou. – Estou impressionado. Como conseguiu energia para fazer essa coisa funcionar?

- Sempre tem um restinho de energia não consumida nos cabos de alta tensão. Teremos que ser rápidos se quisermos descer de volta nesse mesmo elevador.

Sawyer iluminou o ambiente lá dentro e depois de constatarem que estava tudo limpo, eles entraram. Mas o elevador engatou no segundo andar.

- Merda!- Ana xingou.

- O que faremos agora? Está alto demais para voltarmos para baixo.

Ana pensou rápido.

- Temos que subir!

- Subir?

- É, cowboy, temos que subir pelo duto de ventilação!

Ela procurou depressa por um apoio para se esgueirar e alcançar o alçapão acima deles, mas as paredes eram lisas demais e suas botas derrapariam. Ana se voltou para Sawyer que permanecia lá parado esperando que ela lhe dissesse o que fazer.

- Ok, você vai me levantar!

- Como é?- ele retrucou.

- Você vai me levantar, Sawyer para que eu consiga entrar no duto de ventilação.

- Certo, entendi.- disse ele. – E depois que eu te puser lá dentro, o que faço? Com certeza eu não caibo no duto de ventilação.

- Esse duto é largo o bastante!- disse ela.

- Mesmo? Fale só por você!

- Me levanta logo, Sawyer! Não podemos perder tempo.- disse ela.

- Ok!- concordou ele erguendo-a com incrível facilidade nos braços porque para ele, ela não pesava mais do que uma pluma.

Ana se agarrou ao tampo do alçapão e o abriu, pondo-se de gatinhas para passar pela abertura. Sawyer iluminou o ambiente com a lanterna e apreciou e muito a visão que teve da calcinha dela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- ela resmungou. – Pare de olhar embaixo da minha saia!

- Por Deus, mulher, eu preciso ter algum tipo de alegria nessa vida, não preciso?

- Cala a boca!- ela disse se apoiando com cuidado para não escorregar lá de cima.

- E então?- ele indagou lá de baixo. – É grande o bastante pra eu entrar?

- Não sei ao certo. Está escuro e quente aqui...ahhhh!

Ela gritou de repente e Sawyer preocupou-se.

- Ana, o que aconteceu? Ana!- ele jogou o facho de luz da lanterna no buraco do alçapão.

- Eu estou bem!- ela disse em seguida. – Mas alguma coisa me mordeu...

- Oh, Deus!- ele exclamou. – Tenho que tirar você daí antes que...oh, Deus, não!- a voz dele soou trêmula. Ela não podia ter sido mordida, não ela. Não iria perder outra garota de quem gostava. Não arranjaria um novo manequim patético para chamar de Ana-Lucia. – Vamos sair daqui. Diremos ao doutor que não encontramos nada e eu juro que não conto pra ele que você foi mordida, diremos que foi uma formiga, afinal tomamos aquela tal vacina e a essa altura você já pode estar imunizada...

Ana notou o desespero na voz dele e procurou acalmá-lo:

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Não foi mordida por uma das criaturas, acho que foi um morcego ou algum outro bicho...

Sawyer respirou aliviado, mas ainda assim a mordida de um animal desconhecido poderia ser perigosa.

- Ilumine bem aqui dentro com a lanterna para sabermos a largura do túnel.- ela pediu. Tinha sido mordida no braço esquerdo e agora a pele ao redor ardia. O morcego, ou seja lá o que fosse tinha voado para dentro de outro túnel. Havia vários túneis de ventilação interligados como aquele.

Ele iluminou como ela pedira e ambos concluíram que o túnel era largo o bastante para que Sawyer entrasse com ela, mesmo que eles fossem ficar apertados lá dentro.

- Tá legal, Lulu, eu tô subindo!- ele avisou procurando algo dentro do elevador para usar como apoio e tomar impulso. Encontrou dois caixotes de madeira e subiu neles com cuidado, jogando o corpo para cima e agarrando-se às bordas da entrada do túnel. Ana o ajudou segurando-lhe a mão com força, usando o braço não machucado e puxando-o para cima.

Quando ele conseguiu se ajeitar lá dentro, sentou-se ao lado dela, mantendo a cabeça abaixada para não bater no teto.

- Esse lugar é claustrofóbico!- Sawyer focou a lanterna no rosto dela e Ana fechou os olhos porque a luz forte lhe causou desconforto.

- O que você está fazendo? Tira isso da minha cara!

- Onde foi que você se machucou?- perguntou ele, abaixando a lanterna.

- No braço.- ela respondeu. – Mas não foi nada.

Ele focou o braço dela com a luz da lanterna, viu que estava todo arranhado e sangrando.

- Você está sangrando!

- Já disse que estou bem. Precisamos ir andando ou nunca sairemos daqui!

- Está bem!- disse ele rasgando a manga curta da própria camisa.

- O que é isso?

- Pra parar o sangramento, chica.- respondeu ele amarrando a tira de pano no braço machucado dela. – Isso é só pra quebrar um galho, quando voltarmos vou dizer ao doutor pra dar uma olhada nisso.

- Si, papi! (Sim, papai)- ela debochou.

- Hum, gostei disso.- disse ele, malicioso. – Se me chamar de papi de novo vou te agarrar...

- Anda logo, Sawyer!- Ana resmungou tirando a lanterna das mãos dele e usando para iluminar o caminho enquanto engatinhava na frente dele. Ele se posicionou atrás dela e a seguiu reclamando o caminho inteiro do aperto que era estar dentro daquele lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pode me mostrar o mapa de novo?- pediu Kate no banco de trás do carro, dividindo um saquinho de castanhas com Brandy e Vincent. Jack abriu o porta-luvas do carro e retirou o mapa que tinha trazido de sua casa.

- Vamos olhar lá fora.- sugeriu Kate abrindo a porta do carro. Brandy fez menção de sair, mas Jack a impediu, dizendo:

- Brandy, fiquei aí com o Vincent.

- Mas eu queria ir lá fora.

- Agora não, filha. Escute o papai e fique no carro, está certo?

- Mas está muito chato ficar dentro do carro.- a garotinha queixou-se.

- Tenha paciência, Brandy.- falou Jack, abrindo o mapa sobre o capô.

- Então nós estamos aqui.- Kate apontou para o pontinho no mapa que simbolizava a cidade de Nova York.

- Isso.- concordou Jack. – O ideal seria que nós pegássemos toda a provisão que pudéssemos e fôssemos para o porto onde pegaríamos um barco e seguiríamos para a Europa, mas não há barcos em bom estado que possamos usar para fazer uma viagem tão longa. Mas tenho esperanças na Virgínia.

- Por que na Virgínia?- questionou Kate. – Não podemos encontrar um porto mais próximo?

- Porque há uma grande possibilidade de encontrarmos o barco que precisamos lá. Eu tinha um amigo chamado David que era da marinha e possuía um barco enorme, de pelo menos três andares ancorado no porto da praia de Virgínia. Ele pretendia fugir do continente naquele barco, mas eu soube que não conseguiu.

- Acredita mesmo que o barco ainda possa estar lá, Jack?

- Tenho que acreditar que ainda está lá.- respondeu ele. – o barco é ideal para fazermos essa viagem. Meu amigo costumava me falar muito dele. Temos que arriscar Kate, essa pode ser a nossa única chance de sobrevivência. Eu tenho que tentar pela minha filha!

Kate assentiu e chegou bem pertinho dele, olhando-o com compreensão. Ela passou a ponta de seus dedos pelo rosto dele e sussurrou perto de seus lábios:

- Se você acredita que podemos conseguir, Jack, então eu também acredito. Você salvou a minha vida. Você poderia ter me deixado lá, pra virar uma daquelas coisas, mas você não fez isso. Você cuidou de mim e está cuidando de todos nós.

Os lábios deles quase se tocavam agora e Jack podia sentir o hálito morno de Kate contra sua face como sentira durante o interlúdio amoroso na cozinha da casa dele. Jack a queria. Definitivamente. Mas não podia simplesmente tomá-la para si. Ele precisava ser racional. Brandy dependia dele e se algo acontecesse com ele, sua filha não sobreviveria. Kate tinha sido mordida, ele conseguira impedir que o vírus Linus agisse em seu corpo, mas tinha certeza de que o vírus ainda estava lá, misturado ao seu sangue. E se o vírus estava lá, havia a possibilidade de transmissão como o vírus da AIDS. O vírus Linus era transmitido através do sangue e da saliva da pessoa contaminada. Bem, Jack já tinha beijado Kate e nada de ruim acontecera até agora, no entanto, poderia o vírus ser transmitido através de uma relação sexual? Por mais desesperado que ele estivesse para ter Kate em seus braços, ele não podia se arriscar, não quando havia tanto em risco.

Foi por isso que ele se afastou dela e não a beijou de volta, o que deixou Kate magoada.

- Já vi que seu conceito sobre mim ainda não mudou.

- Me desculpe, Kate, ainda está muito recente...

- Talvez eu devesse... – ela começou a dizer, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas pela buzina alta do carro.

- Brandy, o que está fazendo?- Jack a repreendeu indo até o carro. Brandy tinha passado para frente e se sentado no banco do motorista.

- Eu preciso fazer xixi, papai!- disse a menina, fazendo beicinho.

Jack franziu o cenho.

- Pode deixar que eu a levo.- Kate se ofereceu. – Deve ter um banheiro naquela loja de conveniências.- ela apontou para o outro lado da rua e fitou Jack. – A não ser que você não confie em mim para levá-la.

- Pode não ser seguro para vocês duas.- disse ele com preocupação.

- Papai, mas eu preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro!

Kate olhou para ele, esperando por uma resposta. Jack colocou uma arma nas mãos dela.

- Tomem muito cuidado, por favor. Estarei aqui esperando por vocês.

- Voltarei logo.- disse Kate.- Vamos Brandy!

A menina abriu a porta do carro e segurou na mão de Kate que caminhou com ela para o outro lado da rua sob o olhar atento de Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nunca mais me peça para entrar em um duto de ventilação com você!- Sawyer resmungou quando eles finalmente saíram do túnel estreito. Ana afastou uma parte solta do forro do teto e se pendurou na beirada pulando em seguida para o chão, aterrissando como uma gata sobre seus braços e pés, mesmo com um dos braços machucados.

Sawyer se atirou para baixo logo depois dela, mas sua aterrissagem não foi graciosa, muito menos silenciosa.

- Isso, continue fazendo assim!- Ana o repreendeu. – Com você fazendo todo esse barulho seria melhor que nós andássemos pelos corredores e gritássemos: Ei, zumbis, venham nos pegar!

- Ai, caramba!- Sawyer xingou porque tinha batido o traseiro com força no chão. – Tá certo, me desculpe se eu não fazia parte dos Power Rangers antes do vírus Linus.

Ana ignorou o comentário dele e pediu a lanterna. Sawyer a entregou na mão dela e Ana iluminou o caminho ao redor deles. O lugar parecia vazio, mas as aparências poderiam enganá-los. Talvez as criaturas já os estivessem caçando e queriam que eles baixassem a guarda.

- Onde nós estamos?- perguntou ele. – Eu espero que você saiba, minha capitã.

- Estamos no terceiro andar.- ela respondeu. – Precisamos chegar ao setor C e pegar as coisas que o Jack precisa.

- Eu não sei do que o doutor precisa.- disse Sawyer – Mas já pensou como e onde vamos transportar as tais coisas?

- Talvez na sua cabeça. Não foi pra isso que veio?- ela o provocou.

- Ah, sim, claro, se eu conseguir tirar toda essa teia de aranha do meu cabelo que consegui naquele maldito duto de ventilação!

Eles caminharam juntos, um ao lado do outro, sem fazer barulho, a lanterna iluminando parcialmente o caminho. Ana iluminou a parede e viu uma enorme letra C pintada de azul.

- Parece que chegamos ao setor C.- disse ela, iluminando um pouco mais à sua frente. Havia várias portas, mas em uma delas tinha o nome Dra. Juliet Burke escrito. – É aqui!- Ana anunciou.

- Quem diabos é a doutora Juliet Burke? Ou melhor quem foi ela porque essa altura ela já deve ter virado uma criatura nojenta que se arrasta por aí em busca de carniça.

- Não faço ideia.- Ana respondeu. – Mas o Jack disse que as coisas que ele precisa estariam em uma sala com o nome dela.

- Bem, então vamos entrar!- Sawyer se precipitou em virar a maçaneta, mas Ana o impediu.

- Não, pode ter uma armadilha aí dentro!

Ela usou sua arma para abrir a maçaneta e quando fez isso uma grande quantidade de madeira e entulho caiu do teto para o chão. Se Sawyer tivesse aberto a porta tudo aquilo cairia na cabeça dele.

- Está vendo?- falou Ana. – Foi por causa disso que eu te encontrei dependurado de cabeça para baixo no palácio do governo.

- Talvez essa seja a sua missão, ficar salvando a minha vida.- Sawyer disse com um sorriso.

Ana acabou sorrindo também.

- Venha!- disse ela. – Vamos pegar o que precisamos e dar o fora daqui. O cheiro desse lugar me dá náuseas.

Eles iluminaram a sala com a lanterna e só entraram depois de constatarem que não havia nenhum perigo. Ana retirou a lista do bolso e pôs-se a procurar o que precisavam. Repetia palavra por palavra do que Jack tinha escrito, embora não entendesse nada a respeito de para que serviam todas aquelas coisas.

Sawyer ficou atrás dela com a lanterna na mão, iluminando os armários da onde ela retirava o material que Jack precisava e colocava em uma bolsa preta que tinha encontrado em um deles.

- Tubos de ensaio... – ela murmurou encontrando em uma gaveta uma caixa cheia de tubos de ensaio.

- Sabe, Lulu, depois que a gente conseguir sair dessa bodega e pegar o barco pra Europa, quem sabe a gente não possa se entender. O que você acha?

- Aham!- ela disse, mas não o estava escutando de fato.

- Sabe lá quantas pessoas tem nesse tal retiro de salvação pra onde o doutor está nos levando. Talvez só tenha mulheres feias e velhas, eu é que não vou me arriscar...

Enquanto falava, Sawyer não se deu conta de que caminhava para trás. Quando ele se escorou em uma porta que não tinha visto, a porta se abriu e braços o puxaram para dentro. Ele gritou de susto e Ana-Lucia se voltou para ele de imediato.

- Sawyer!- ela gritou e correu até a porta. Estendeu sua mão para ele que tentou agarrá-la, mas foi tarde foi arrastado e a porta foi fechada. Ana atirou na porta várias vezes e esta se abriu. Ela ainda pôde ouvir o grito de Sawyer lá de dentro. – Sawyerrrrr!- ela gritou outra vez e colocando a bolsa com o material de Jack nos ombros, ela resolveu entrar e enfrentar o que quer que fosse para salvar Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Terminou Brandy?- Kate perguntou apreensiva à porta do banheiro onde tinha levado a filha de Jack. Ela estava com uma sensação ruim desde que tinham entrado naquela loja de conveniências. – Precisamos ir, querida.

- Já terminei!- a menina anunciou, abrindo a porta em seguida.

- Agora vamos.- disse Kate estendendo a mão para ela.

- Preciso lavar as mãos!- Brandy lembrou correndo até a pia e abrindo a torneira, mas não havia água ali. – Não tem água, Kate!- ela reclamou.

- Ok, nós vamos andando e eu pego água no carro pra você lavar as mãos.

- Mas o papai diz que sempre devemos lavar as mãos...

- Mas você vai lavar só que não aqui!- disse Kate. – Agora vamos.- ela pegou Brandy no colo. Foi quando algo monstruoso surgiu dentro da loja de conveniências.

- Ai, meu Deus!- Kate exclamou, assustada.

Brandy gritou, tão alto que chamou a atenção do pai do outro lado da rua. Jack olhou para a porta da loja de conveniências e arregalou os olhos em choque:

- Mas o que diabos é isso?- ele murmurou.

Continua...


	13. Problemas

**Capítulo 13**

**Problemas**

_Talahassee, 2012_

"_If you leave me now, __you`ll take away the biggest part of me…ooh no, baby please don`t go…and if you leave me now you`ll take away the very heart of me…ooh no, baby please don`t go…"- __Kate cantarolava ouvindo seu programa favorito no rádio, "As melhores do passado"enquanto terminava de limpar o balcão do modesto restaurante de sua mãe. Os ganhos naquele dia tinham sido ótimos. Ela acabara de fechar o caixa. Por isso cantava. O aniversário de Diane Austen estava próximo e com os ganhos extras, ela e a tia poderiam fazer uma festa surpresa para a mãe dela. _

_- Já fechou o caixa, Katie?- sua tia Donna perguntou vinda da cozinha. Ela tinha acabado de limpar a geladeira e organizar a despensa. _

_- Sim, tia.- respondeu Kate. – E adivinha só! Nós já temos o dinheiro extra para a festa da mamãe. _

_- Ah, que ótimo!- disse Donna. – Diane vai adorar a festa, eu tenho certeza. Mas só porque nós não dissemos nada para ela. Se disséssemos que queríamos fazer uma festa era capaz que ela não permitisse porque não iria querer gastar dinheiro com essas coisas._

_- Isso é!- Kate concordou. – A mamãe sempre acha que essas coisas são dispensáveis. Mas para que trabalhar tanto se a gente não pode aproveitar um pouco do dinheiro depois?_

_- Eu concordo.- falou a tia. – A Diane sempre apagou a luz com a mão fechada e..._

_Donna parou de falar de repente. Um cliente batia no vidro do restaurante freneticamente. Parecia desesperado. _

_- Nós já fechamos por hoje!- Donna gritou e gesticulou apontando para a placa com os dizeres "Fechado" escrito na porta. Mas o cliente continuou insistindo, dando batidas cada vez mais violentas na porta._

_- Oh, meu Deus!- Kate exclamou começando a ficar assustada. _

_- Mas o que acontece com esse homem?- Donna questionou._

_- Deve ser um viciado ou um bêbado!- Kate comentou. – Nós não temos drogas aqui! Vá embora!_

_Porém, o homem continuou batendo e batendo até que parte do vidro se estilhaçou e pedaços voaram para todo o lado. Kate e sua tia Donna correram para trás do balcão, refugiando-se no primeiro recanto que conseguiram pensar. Mas algo precisava ser feito. O homem estava prestes a invadir o restaurante, e se ele realmente era um viciado que estava invadindo o restaurante em busca de entorpecentes, Kate e sua tia estavam em maus lençóis já que não havia nenhum tipo de droga no estabelecimento._

_- Droga, Kate, esse homem vai entrar aqui!- disse Donna, muito nervosa. – Precisamos chamar a polícia._

_- Mas o telefone tá do outro lado do balcão, tia.- lembrou Kate. _

_- Pois tente chegar até ele!- Donna sussurrou._

_Kate assentiu engatinhando atrás do balcão até onde estava o telefone. Donna permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ambas puderam ouvir o exato momento em que o homem terminou de quebrar os vidros da entrada e entrou no restaurante. _

_- Oh, não!- Donna exclamou apavorada. Kate conseguiu chegar até o telefone, tirou-o do gancho e discou o número de emergência da polícia._

_- Polícia de Nova Jersey?- uma voz feminina de timbre muito agradável falou do outro lado da linha._

_- Um homem acabou de invadir meu restaurante!- disse Kate, baixinho para que o homem não viesse direto até elas atrás do balcão. _

_- Qual o endereço, senhorita?- perguntou a atendente._

_Kate sussurrou o endereço baixinho, porém, de repente o ambiente ficou muito silencioso. Já não se ouvia mais o som de coisas se quebrando ou passos se arrastando. Ela engoliu em seco. Um dia aprendera com o falecido pai militar que o silêncio na guerra significava emboscada.. Respirou fundo e mentalizou apenas coisas boas. Aquela situação iria passar e logo todos estariam ali no restaurante celebrando o aniversário da mãe dela. Olhou para a tia, sentada próxima dela. Donna parecia paralisada pelo medo._

_Por minutos angustiantes, ambas continuaram sem ouvir som algum. No entanto, quando Kate resolveu se erguer do balcão se deparou com algo que definitivamente não estava preparada para ver. Donna gritou como se pressentisse o pior._

_- Nãooo! Kate! Nãoooo!_

_O homem estava à espreita delas, tinha olhos vermelhos e vazios, sangue escorria abundantemente de seus lábios. Kate gritou também e deu um passo atrás sem saber o que fazer. Foi quando ouviu um tiro. Encolheu-se toda, caindo para trás junto aos pés da tia. _

_O viciado, o homem estranho que tinha invadido o restaurante agora estava caído contra o balcão. O tiro, vindo da arma de um policial que entrara de repente e atirara nele, acertou sua cabeça bem em cheio, ceifando sua vida. _

_- Oh, meu Deus!- Kate exclamou entre uma mistura de grito e choro. Donna, ainda em estado de choque permaneceu calada, apenas olhando com espanto para o homem morto diante delas. – Eu não sei o que houve...ele entrou aqui e...atacou..._

_- Fica calma, moça! Está tudo bem! Cuidarei de tudo agora mesmo!- disse o policial calmamente. Ele não parecia chocado com o que tinha acontecido. _

"_Mas policiais veem esse tipo de coisa todo dia."- pensou Kate. "É rotina para eles."_

_Ela ajudou a tia a se levantar do chão para que as duas pudessem se afastar da imagem horrenda do homem morto ainda com os olhos esbugalhados na direção delas. _

_O policial tirou um celular do bolso e discou um número rapidamente para dizer após alguns segundos de espera:_

_- Aqui é o Marshall falando. Mandem reforços! Encontrei mais um!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Brandy, corra!- Kate gritou e a filha do médico saiu correndo em direção ao pai que também vinha correndo do outro lado da rua com o cachorro atrás dele.

A coisa monstruosa que se encontrava diante de Kate dentro da loja de conveniências parecia pesada e lerda demais para vir para cima dela. Mas ela não ia facilitar, seja lá o que aquilo fosse já tinha sido mordida por uma daquelas criaturas uma vez e não seria mordida de novo.

O ser sem definição fitou-a nos olhos. Tinha olhos vermelhos e sanguinolentos. Parecia uma figura saída direto de um filme de terror classe B. Sua pele era amarelada e encarquilhada, cheia de manchas roxas como se tivesse sido espancado por horas a fio. Era tão alto que sua cabeça inchada quase batia no teto. Ele piscou e por um segundo Kate achou ter visto lágrimas e sentiu pena daquele estranho ser. Mas o embate visual só durou alguns poucos momentos porque Jack gritou do outro lado da rua:

- Kate, sai daí!- ele tinha uma espingarda de caça nas mãos e seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. Estava a ponto de atirar na coisa para salvar a vida de Kate mais uma vez.

Kate voltou-se para olhar para Jack quando o ouviu gritar, porém foi nesse momento que o ser atacou. Ela não viu, mas ele mostrou uma fileira de dentes serrilhados e seus punhos se fecharam na direção dela.

- Kateeeee!- Brandy gritou de dentro do carro. Jack a tinha enfiado lá rapidamente junto com Vincent enquanto pegava a espingarda e voltava para buscar Kate.

Ao ouvir o grito de Brandy, Kate voltou-se para o monstro e sentiu o momento exato em que os punhos dele se moveram para acertá-la, o deslocar do vento ao redor e o barulho sutil do movimento das mãos deformadas dele, o que permitiu com que ela antevisse o movimento e o atacasse antes que ele completasse seu intento.

Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente ela estava se voltando para a criatura e no milésimo de segundo seguinte seu corpo girava no ar e sua perna direita se erguia a uma altura suficiente para acertar o ser no rosto. A força de seu golpe fez com que ele tombasse ao chão, rachando o piso de azulejos da loja de conveniência e levantando poeira ao redor. Kate então correu em direção a Jack que preparava um tiro certeiro na cabeça da criatura, embora ainda estivesse embasbacado com o que vira Kate fazer.

- Jack, não atira nele!- ela gritou, puxando-o pelo braço. – Não atira nele!

- Mas esse monstro...- Jack começou a dizer, mas Kate já o estava arrastando de volta ao carro.

- Ele vai acordar logo, Jack! Precisamos sair daqui.

- Mas e quanto ao Sawyer e a Ana?

- Nós voltaremos para buscá-los!- Kate garantiu. – Vamos depressa pro carro!

- Uau! Como fez aquilo?- Brandy indagou a Kate, muito impressionada com o que tinha visto.

- Não faço a menor ideia, querida.- respondeu Kate sentando no banco do carona enquanto Jack arrancava com o carro.

- E o Sawyer? E a Ana?- Brandy perguntou olhando para trás, muito preocupada. – Não podemos deixá-los lá, papai! O monstro irá pegá-los!

- Nós voltaremos para buscá-los!- disse Jack fazendo dele as palavras de Kate. Em seguida, olhou para ela, seu coração ainda batia forte e a adrenalina corria em suas veias como fogo devido aos últimos acontecimentos. – Kate, o que era aquela _coisa_?- ele sussurrou para não despertar a atenção de Brandy. Não queria que sua filha começasse a achar que as coisas não estavam sob controle.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela não sabia o que era aquela _coisa_ tampouco, mas sentira algo estranho quando a encarara. Era quase como se ela pudesse ouvir os pensamentos da _coisa_ e absorver seus sentimentos. Como aquilo poderia ter sido possível? Era óbvio que Jack não a matara, alguns tiros não derrubariam um monstro daquele tamanho por muito tempo. Mas por que sentia que quase pudera se comunicar com aquele ser? Ela suspirou. Tudo estava tão diferente desde que ela fora mordida por um dos zumbis e Jack a salvara. Uma espécie de revolução estava acontecendo dentro de seu corpo e ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está bem?- Jack indagou tocando uma de suas mãos de repente. Kate assustou-se e deixou sair um grito abafado. – Kate!- ele exclamou alarmado vendo o susto dela.

- Sim, eu estou bem, Jack.- ela respondeu recompondo-se do susto. – Eu estou apenas pensando naquela _coisa..._

- Por que não me deixou atirar nele?- ele indagou, curioso.

- Não sei.- respondeu ela com sinceridade. – Eu senti uma coisa estranha quando olhei pra ele e...

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- disse Jack apertando a mão dela, sentia aquela imensa necessidade dentro de si de cuidar de Kate e acalmá-la. Era um sentimento novo para ele depois de tanto tempo vivendo apenas com Brandy. Agora havia mais uma pessoa no mundo com a qual ele se importava.

- O monstro morreu, papai?- Brandy indagou não parecendo tão assustada quanto Kate. Mas aquilo era perfeitamente compreensível. No mundo em que ela nascera, monstros eram algo possível.

- Eu não sei, querida.- respondeu Jack. – Mas eu o enganei o suficiente para que pudéssemos fugir.

- Mas e o Sawyer e a Ana?- a criança insistiu cheia de lealdade aos seus novos amigos, temendo que todos se fossem e voltasse a ser apenas ela e o pai. Ela gostava que houvesse mais gente por perto e não queria perdê-los.

- Nós vamos voltar para buscá-los, minha filha. Eu prometo.- falou ele pensando na melhor maneira de manter sua promessa, já que retornar ao local anterior onde o monstro ainda estaria procurando por eles estava fora de cogitação no momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um soluço escapou-lhe do fundo da garganta. Ana-Lucia tinha medo de ligar a lanterna outra vez. A escuridão total tomava conta do lugar. Ela não sabia onde estava. Tinha seguido atrás de Sawyer, sendo guiada por seus gritos, mas há alguns minutos ele tinha parado de gritar e ela temia o pior. Exausta e emocionalmente abalada, ela sentou-se no chão ainda com a mochila contendo o material que Jack pedira. Não sabia o que fazer e sentindo-se derrotada começou a chorar.

De que adiantava lutar tanto se não havia futuro para eles? Se todos com quem ela se importava tinham perecido no meio do caminho? Até quando iria continuar vivendo daquele jeito? Caminhando o dia inteiro em busca de comida e se escondendo das sombras à noite?

- Merda!- ela gritou enraivecida e deu dois tiros para o alto com sua pistola. O barulho dos tiros reverberou como uma bomba dentro do prédio silencioso. – Vocês o levaram! Agora venham me pegar! Eu estou aqui seus desgraçados! Venham me pegar!

A voz dela ecoou pela sala, mas nada aconteceu. O silêncio mórbido presente naquele lugar não parecia se importar com o barulho de vozes ou tiros. Ana gritou e chorou. A visão de seu bebê morto veio à sua mente e seus dedos tremeram no gatilho da arma. A loucura apoderou-se dela por alguns segundos e ela chegou a engatilhar a arma contra a própria cabeça. Se morresse que diferença faria? Sabia que o vírus Linus espalhado pelo ar poderia trazê-la de volta à vida para ser como uma daquelas criaturas sem paradeiro, nem destino, se arrastando pelo chão em busca de sangue. No entanto, havia a vacina de Jack. Talvez se ela morresse, não ressuscitaria como uma criatura bizarra, o antídoto contra o vírus não deixaria. E ela estaria apenas morta.

Ana então fechou os olhos. Seu coração batia forte. Suava em bicas. Pensou na mãe, no pai que morrera muito antes do vírus Linus, no marido que tanto amou e em seu lindo bebê que se fora. Lágrimas abundantes deslizaram de seus olhos. Ela estava prestes a puxar o gatilho, porém, antes que o fizesse ouviu o som de passos se arrastando. Aquele som agora tão familiar que já não lhe causava mais medo, e sim repulsa.

Ela franziu o cenho numa expressão raivosa e afastou a arma que apontava para sua própria cabeça, levantou-se e apontou a arma na direção dos passos:

- Sim, eu quero morrer, mas não pelas mãos de vocês!- ela gritou. – Posso até me matar depois que tudo isso acabar, mas vocês não irão me matar! Querem me pegar? Pois venham me pegar, malditos!

Ana ouviu gemidos, os passos ficaram mais próximos. Eles estavam mesmo ali e havia muitos deles. Dessa vez ela não escaparia, mas morreria lutando. Ligou a lanterna que segurava e apontou o facho de luz amarelado direto para as criaturas. Viu seus rostos gosmentos se contorcendo, seus membros deformados se encolhendo. Pareciam toupeiras dentro de um buraco fugindo da luz. Entretanto, uma criatura conseguiu chegar mais perto de Ana, desvencilhando-se do forte facho de luz. Ela percebeu o movimento e acertou um tiro certeiro na cabeça do zumbi que caiu ao chão de imediato.

- Isso foi pelo Sawyer... – ela sussurrou.

Mas a essa altura as outras criaturas já tinham se recuperado do facho de luz que ela lançara primeiro e vieram para cima dela. Ana tentou jogar a luz da lanterna contra elas novamente, mas o objeto escapou de sua mão e caiu no chão. Ela preparou-se para atirar, mas não havia mais tempo porque outros zumbis vieram por trás, cercando-a. Naquele momento Ana pensou que havia chegado a sua hora e desejou imensamente não tornar a viver. Não queria jamais ser uma daquelas criaturas.

Ela chegou a sentir os braços gelados de um zumbi tentando agarrá-la, e outro puxando-a pelas pernas, porém, nenhuma das criaturas realizou seu intento de devorá-la pois o chão se abriu debaixo dos pés de Ana e ela foi engolida por ele. Mais uma vez seus gritos se fizeram ouvir na escuridão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma luz incômoda apontada diretamente para seu rosto lhe dava dor de cabeça e náuseas. Sawyer abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes. Queria poder afastar aquela luz de seu rosto, mas desesperadamente percebeu que estava amarrado. Seus braços e pernas estavam presos com uma espécie de cinta de couro e ele estava deitado em uma maca.

Tentou se soltar, fazendo força com todo o corpo, rangia os dentes e se esforçava o máximo que podia, mas de nada adiantou. Se continuasse fazendo força daquele jeito rasgaria sua pele e não conseguiria se soltar. E o pior é que ele não se lembrava de nada.

Frustrado, Sawyer parou de se mover e voltou a fechar os olhos pensando no que fazer até que gritos não muito distantes chamaram-lhe a atenção. Ela estava em perigo, e ele ali amarrado sem poder ajudá-la. Foi então que Sawyer entrou em desespero, gritando sem parar:

- Anaaaaa! Anaaaaaa! Anaaaaa!

Continua...


End file.
